Two Worlds Collide (Season One)
by RomanReignsEmpire
Summary: Jessica Martinez-Hardy a nurse receives a job offer from Mount Zonah Medical Center in Los Santos and accepts the offer. She dated Roman Reigns in high school but the two broke up after graduation as they had other dreams. Roman was joining the Police Academy and Jessica was getting ready to attend nursing school.
1. Season One Episode One

**I have decided to redo Two Worlds Collide: I have some ideas for it that I want to do **

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does! **

* * *

**Two Worlds Collide: Season One Episode One**

**Synopsis: Jessica Martinez-Hardy is a registered nurse and pediatrician. She gets a job offer from Mount Zonah Medical Center in her hometown of Los Santos where her mother lives. Jessica takes the offer and decides to move back with her best friend Maryse in tow. While doing an orientation at the hospital Jessica runs into Brianna, her childhood best friend as Brianna is investigating the murder of a Ballas member. Meanwhile, Roman investigates the murder of a Ballas gang member**

**Cast:**

**Roman Reigns-Senior Police Detective **

**Dean Ambrose-Senior Police Detective **

**Seth Rollins-Senior Police Detective**

**Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Registered Nurse and Pediatrician **

**Maryse Ouellet-Jessica's best friend **

**Jazz Holland-Registered Nurse and ED's charge nurse**

**Brianna Reigns-Senior Police Detective**

* * *

Jessica sat a box down and sighed as Maryse carried one, she sat the box down and looked at Jessica. "So how does it feel to be back in Los Santos?" She asked. Jessica moved her hair out of her face. "To be honest, feels a little weird." She said opening the blinds. "When do you move out of here?" She asked. "A couple months after I graduated high school." She said. "You hoping to see Roman again?" She asked. "I don't know. It still kinda hurts." She said making Maryse nod. Sita knocked on the door and walked in. "Hey, hey." She said. Jessica looked over and smiled. "Hey mom." She said walking over and kissing her cheek

"I brought some cookies." She said holding up a plate of cookies. "Mom you didn't have too." She said. "I know but I wanted too." She said. "Freshly baked chocolate chip cookies." She said. "Ooh gimme gimme gimme." Maryse said walking over and taking the plate. She sat the plate on the counter and took the plastic wrap off. "Ooh they smell so good." She said grabbing one and taking a bit. "Mmmhmm." She said. "Well I see someone loves cookies." Sita said. "So what do you think of the place?" She asked. Sita looked around the apartment. "I like it. Its nice and cozy, not too big." She said. "Well we don't need a big place. Its just the two of us." She said. "Yeah that's true. You gonna be okay?" She asked. "Yeah I will be. I know I'll see him eventually, I just won't know what to say to him when I do." She said

"You can figure that out later. I'll see you girls later I gotta head back to the bakery." Sita said. "Okay thanks for stopping by mom." Jessica said. "When will the movers be here?" Sita asked. "Any..." Jessica gets interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Now. Its open!" She said. The movers began moving furniture as Jessica and Maryse began bringing more boxes in. An hour or so later Jessica walks in and sets another box down. "Hey I have to head to the hospital for an orientation. You think you can handle all this?" She asked. "Of course go head. If I need anything I'll call you." Maryse said. "Alright thanks. I'll be back in a few hours, order pizza or something." She said. "I will!" She said. Jessica walked out of the apartment and walked down to her car which is a 2015 Mustang GT

As Jessica was driving to the hospital she came across a crime scene. "Wonder what's going on there." She said pulling up the stop light. She didn't know Brianna had noticed her car driving by. "Whoa that car is hot." She said. "What car?" Roman asked. "That blue mustang right there." She said pointing to the car. "Damn that is hot." He said. Roman then walked over to Dean who was standing next to a body. "What do we got?" He asked. Seth turned down the sheet. "Ballas member. This is the third member." Dean said. "We still thinking gang hit?" Brianna asked. "Starting to look that way. We gotta stop this before this turns into an all out gang war."

Tianna walks over to them. "Ballistics came back. He fired his gun recently." She said. "He fired his gun?" Brianna asked pointing to the guy on the ground. "Yeah but when exactly I don't know." She said. Roman begins to look around the body. "See if there's any blood here other than his." He said. "You think he shot the guy that shot him?" Seth asked. "He shot somebody. Brianna, go to the hospital and see if anybody checked in with a gun shot wound." Roman said. "Which one? All of them?" She asked. "Yeah. He went one of them." He said. Brianna got into the car and headed to the Los Santos Medical Center.

* * *

Jessica had just walked into the hospital and looked around before walking up to the front desk. "Hi, can I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked. "Yes I'm here for orientation." She said. "Whats your name?" She asked. "Jessica." She said. "Okay just have a seat and I'll let them know you're here." She said. Jessica nodded and went to sit down. As Jessica waited for the chief of staff to come meet her she heard the doors slide open and shut then looked up. She recognized the woman who walked in but couldn't place her name, she went to get up to talk to her when someone said her name making her look over. "Yes?" She asked.

"Hello, my name is Kyle James. I'm the chief of staff her at Mount Zonah Medical Center. This is my colleague Lynn Walters, I'm training for her to take over me when I retire." He said. "Jessica Martinez-Hardy." She said shaking their hands. "We are excited to have you here." Lynn said. "Well I'm happy to be here." She said. "Okay lets get stated." Kyle said. An hour later Jessica follows Kyle over to the supply closet. "This is the supply closet where you'll all the supplies you need to treat a patient and every thing." He said. Jessica nodded. "I'm glad I can work for a hospital that actually cares about patients." She said. "That is our number one priority here." He said. "So do you have any questions?" He asked. "No not that I can think of." She said. "Well you have you employee handbook and everything you need. Here is your name tag. See you Monday?" Lynn asked. "Yeah. That'll give me some time to get settled into my apartment." She said. "Everything will work out." Kyle said. "Thanks. I'll see you guys Monday." She said and walked away

As Brianna turned the corner she bumped into someone making them drop their stuff. "Oh my god I am so sorry." She said helping Jessica pick her stuff up. "Oh that's alright." She said standing up. Brianna stood up and look at her. "Wait a minute. Don't I know you?" She asked. Jessica moved her hair out of her face and looked at her. "Maybe." She said. Brianna got a good look at her. "Jessica?" She asked. "Hey." She said. "Oh my god." Brianna said and hugged her. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I had orientation." She said. "You work here?" She asked making Jessica nod. "You're sill a nurse?" She asked. "Yep still." She said. "So you're back in Los Santos?" She asked. "Yeah." She said. "Wow. Where do you live?" She asked.

"In Vespucci Beach." She said. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Investigating a murder." She said. "Oh I passed by a crime scene on the way I don't know if you were there or not." She said. "I might have." She looked at her phone. "I gotta get back to work I'll talk to you later. It was nice seeing you." She said. "Oh wait let me give you my address and phone number." Jessica grabbed a piece of paper and wrote her address and phone number. "Maybe you can come by sometime." She said. "I'll see. Bye." She and and walked on down the hall

Jessica pulled up to the condo and saw Maryse's Mercedes Benz in the driveway, she locked her car and walked up to the apartment and walked in. "I see your Mercedes is parked outside." She said. "Yeah it finally came in." Maryse said putting plates in the cabinet. "Whoa did you put the beds up?" She asked. "Yeah." She said. "Cable man will be here tomorrow between 9AM and 12PM." She said. "You got the room with the closet since you needed somewhere to hang your scrubs up." She said. "Oh thank you. So I ran into Brianna." She said sitting her purse down. "You did?" She asked. "Yeah. She was at the hospital when I was there, investigating a murder or something." She said. "Yeah I heard on the radio that a Ballas member got shot." She said. "One of the reasons why I moved. All the gangs." She said. "Is there a lot of gangs here?" She asked. "Pretty much yeah." She said as there was a knock on the door. "I ordered Chinese food." She said. "Oh thank you." She said as Maryse grabbed the money and headed to the door

Maryse brought the food and drinks into the kitchen and sat them down. "Okay we need to get some groceries tomorrow after the cable man leaves." She said. "That we do." She said. Roman sits in his office looking at pictures of The Vagos when Brianna comes in. "Are you still looking into The Vagos?" She asked. Roman looked at her and sighed. "Yes I am." He said leaning back in his chair. "The Vagos have already been cleared of Lisa's murder. They were all in Sandy Shores at the time of the murder." She said. "I promised Lisa's mother that I would find her daughter's killer." He said. "What makes you think they did it?" She asked. "I don't know, I just got this feeling they did." He said. "Well anyway. I went over to Mount Zonah Medical Center and it turns that a guy did come with a gun shot wound but he left as soon as they told him they were admitting him." She said

* * *

"Did they give a name?" He asked. Brianna handed the file, "Yeah, Luis Hernandez. I ran his name through the data base an he's been arrested at least a dozen times for armed robbery." She said. "And get this. He's a member of Varrios Los Aztecas." She said. "Varrios Los Aztecas? They don't have any beef with The Ballas." He said. "That's the thing. I talked to a friend of mine over at the Vinewood Police Station and a few months ago they got a 911 call from the Tequila-La-La bar with reports of a fight between The Ballas and Varrios Los Aztecas." She said. "Did he say who he was shot by?" He asked. "He told the nurse some black kid wearing purple. That's all he could make out." She said. "Where was the gunshot wound at?" He asked. "To the stomach." She said. "Who we got a Azteca member running around Los Santos with a gunshot wound to the stomach?" He asked. "Maybe. He might be dead somewhere." She said. "Also, there are witnesses that say he was in the area of Vespucci when that guy was killed. They say he was running out of the alley after gunshots were heard and he was bleeding." She said.

"Well." He said laying the file on his desk. "I think its time we go pay the Aztecas a little visit." He said. "You sure?" She asked. "Yeah. Everyone suit up!" He said. "Oh hey. The ID on that Ballas member came back. His name is Justin Adams. He was 16 years old." Dean said. Brianna looked at Roman as she put her vest on. "Lets go pay these assholes a visit." He said. "NOOSE's gonna meet us there." Seth said. "Lets go." Roman said. They head to Varrios Los Aztecas hideout.

"Dean, Seth, around back!" Roman said. Dean and Seth head around to the back of the hideout and Seth looks through the window. "I have two members here in this back hallway here." He said. "Copy." Roman said. "Break the door down." He said. "1 2 3." The NOOSE breaks the door down and walk in. "LSPD! Everyone on the ground now, do not move!" Brianna said as Seth and Dean came in through the back door. Roman walked in as members were being arrested. "Now I'm only gonna ask once. Where is Luiz Hernandez?" He asked. Nobody answers. "We have witnesses that say he was in the area of Vespucci beach when that Ballas member was killed. He was only 16 years old!" Roman said. As Roman is talking Seth begins to hear coughing

He walks over to an office door and listens and hears coughing from inside the office. "I hear coughing!" He said. Seth kicked the door in and saw Luis on the floor, the guy didn't react to the door being kicked in because the pain meds the hospital gave him had worn off. Roman came in and saw him, "Lets get him to the hospital." He said. Brianna called for medics which showed up in no time and took Luis to the hospital who had emergency surgery. The doctor walked into the waiting room to talk to them. "He's out of surgery but he's under a lot of heavy medication." He said. "When can we question him?" Dean asked. "He's gonna be out for the rest of the night so tomorrow will be your best bet." He said. "Thanks doc." Seth said. Roman sees Sabrina down the hall and gives her a smile

Jessica was putting clothes in her closet as Maryse decided to take a shower, the closet had a makeshift dresser in it which made it a bit easier for her to put some clothes in it. She had just hung a dress up when her phone went off, she looked at and saw her mom was calling her. "Hey mom." She said. "Hey what's going on?" She asked. "Nothing much just putting some clothes up." She said. "Oh I went and picked up some groceries for you guys. Just to get you through the night." She said. "Thank you mom but we already ate. Me and Maryse were going to the store when the cable man left." She said. "Oh good. I can go with you guys to show you were its at. Los Santos is a lot different from when you were here." She said. "I know it is. I'll talk to Maryse who is now getting out of the shower." She said. "Alright you just let me know. I'll be there in a few minutes." She said. "Alright mom." She said and hung up. "My mom is bringing us some groceries and she wants to go with us to show us where the store is at." She said. "That's fine." Maryse said grabbing some sleeping clothes and brushing her hair

Jessica went back into the room and hung some more clothes up before grabbing a tank top and shorts and slipped them on. She walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of water before taking some medication, Jessica unfortunately had a disorder in her Uterus that also caused her to be unable to carry a baby to term. Jessica also has to take birth control pills to regulate her menstrual cycle. "What a Perra." Jessica said. "Whoa language." Maryse said. "Sorry it just sucks taking this medication." She said. "I'm sorry." She said. Jessica took another sip of her water and Sita knocked on the door, she walked over and let Sita in. "Hey mom." She said. "Hey. Here you go." She said handing her the bag full of groceries." Thanks mom." She said. "You are very welcome. Now You know I live right across the way so if you need anything just come get me." She said. "We will." Jessica said as Sita walked out and went into her apartment. Jessica shut the fenced door and locked it before shutting the door and locking it

"I don't know about you but I'm beat." Maryse said. "Yeah me too. Gonna put this away and go to bed." Jessica said. "Okay goodnight." Maryse said. "Night." Jessica said. She walked into the kitchen and put stuff away before turning the lights out and going to bed. Roman had just turned the TV off and looked at the clock on the wall seeing it was almost 12 so he decided to go to bed as Sabrina would be home in a few hours. As he walked down the hall to their room he caught glimpse of their wedding picture and sighed before going to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Roman woke up to his alarm clock going off and reached over turning it off, he looked over at Sabrina's side of the bed and saw her side was empty, she didn't come home again last night. Roman sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes before getting up and taking a shower. As Roman walked into the kitchen Sabrina was coming in the door. "There you are." He said. "I'm sorry honey they had me work late again." She said kissing his cheek. "That's the third time this weeks." He said. "Well we had a car crash victim come in that needed emergency surgery." She said taking her hair down. "You work today?" She asked. "No but I am meeting Seth for a little game of basketball at the beach." He said. "Oh well have fun. I'm going to take a shower, see you later." She said walking into the bedroom

Roman grabbed his water bottle and began filling it up when he heard Sabrina's phone goes off, he wasn't gonna look at it but when it kept dinging he figured why not, she looked at his phone. He reached into her purse and pulled out her phone, he saw that she had several text messages from a David and he read the messages. Some said last night was great, thanks for last night, I hope you have a good day, good job last night. Roman had a bunch of questions going through his head, who was this David? And why was Sabrina talking to him. Roman shook his head and went to meet Seth at the beach for Basketball

Roman pulled into the parking lot of Vespucci Beach and say Seth waiting by a street light, he parked the car and got out and started walking towards Seth as he pressed the key to lock the car. Seth looked at him as he walked up. "I was expecting you 10 minutes ago." Seth said. "Tell that to the traffic." He said. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" He asked. "Because you look like you've seen a ghost." He said. "Sabrina's been talking to this David. I don't know if he works at the hospital or not." He said. "Oh, its probably nothing. You ready for some Basketball?" He asked. "Oh yeah, bet I'm gonna beat your ass this time too." He said. Seth chuckled, "I'm sure you will." He said as they started walking towards the Basketball court

"Dude Rome look at those two girls walking down the boardwalk." He said pointing to Jessica and Maryse. Roman looked over and the girl in the red looked familiar to him but he couldn't place them. "They look hot don't they?" Seth asked. "You know I'm married right?" He asked. "Pfft, dude come on when was the last time you and Sabrina had sex?" He asked. "That ain't none of your damn business." He said as they walked onto the court. As Maryse was grabbing a hot dog Jessica looked around and saw two guys on the Basketball court and she thought one of them looked familiar but she couldn't really tell. She looked over as Maryse walked back over to her. "Come on I wanna get back to the apartment before my mom gets back." She said

"Okay, okay, lets go." Maryse said taking a bit of her hot dog. "Oh this is good." She said. "Chili has the right amount of spice to it." She said as they headed back to the condo. As they walked by the Basketball court the ball almost hit the. "Oh shit. I'm so sorry." Seth said. "You almost made me drop that hot dog." Maryse said. "I'm sorry." He said grabbing the ball. Jessica shook her head and look at the other guy on the court. "Maryse lets get out of here." She said walking away. "Jess! Wait up." Maryse said jogging up to her. "Was that him?" She asked. "I think so. If that's Roman I'm not ready to see him." She said. "Well slow down. I'm in heels here." She said. "I'll slow down when were at the condo." She said

"Roman, Roman, Roman." Seth said waving his hand in front of Roman's face. Roman shook his head and looked at him. "What?" He asked. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah sorry I thought that girl looked familiar." He said. Later on that day, Jessica and Maryse walk around the store with Sita. "They have the best meats here." She said. "Oh good. I was thinking Mexican spaghetti, that okay with you Maryse?" Jessica asked. "That is fine with me." She said. "Well lets get the stuff together." Sita said. Dean and Brianna walk into Luis Hernandez's hospital room. "Well, well, well. Look who's awake." Brianna said. Luis looked at them. "What do you want?" He asked. "And why am I in handcuffs?" He asked. "Well maybe to explain to us why you shot Justin Adams." Dean said. "I didn't shoot him." He said. "Oh really? We have witnesses that put you running out of the alley way after he was shot and were covered in blood." Brianna said

"I didn't shoot him because I didn't have a gun on me." He said. "So if you didn't shoot him, who did?" She asked. "Some white dude. I was talking to Justin about leaving the gang life since he was only 16." He said. "What white dude?" Dean asked. "I don't know. We were standing there talking and this red pickup truck pulls up and this white dude gets out yelling racial slurs as us and then he pulled a gun out and shot both of us then he pulled off." He said. "If this happened do you remember why kind of truck is was?" He asked. "Ford. My uncle has a blue one so I recognized it. I didn't get a plate." He said. "Alright we'll check into that." Brianna said and followed Dean out of the room. "You believe him?" He asked. "I have no idea." She said.

* * *

Roman walked into the apartment and heard the TV on, sitting his shoes by the door he walked into the room and saw Sabrina sitting on the couch painting her nails. "Hey I'm back." He said. Sabrina looked at him and smiled. "Hey babe. I ordered a pizza." She said pointing to the pizza box on the counter. Roman shook his head which went unnoticed by Sabrina, the girl had no idea how to cook and when she did cook she burnt the food. The last time she cooked dinner they had to replace the stove and counter top because of a fire she started and they had to stay with Roman's dad till repairs were done and Sabrina complained the whole time

"How was Basketball?" She asked. "It was fun." He said grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. He heard Sabrina's phone ding and looked at her as she smiled at her phone. "Who are you talking to?" He asked taking a sip of the water. "Oh just a friend." She said. Roman walked over and sat on the couch and watched her as she smiled and laughed at her phone. "Sabrina, who's David?" He asked. "Another surgeon at the hospital. I'm training him." She said. "Why?" She asked. "Nothing I just read the messages you've sent to him." He said. "Did you go through my phone?!" She asked. "Hey, its only fair, you look through mine." He said. "Fair enough." She said

As Jessica put the groceries in the fridge Sita came into the kitchen. "So you've haven't told me which hospital you'll be working at." She said. "Mount Zonah Medical Center why?" She asked. "Roman's wife Sabrina works there." She said. "She does?" She asked. "Yeah. She's surgeon, one the top notch surgeons." She said. "How do you know all this stuff?" She asked. "Brianna. Her and Sabrina don't get along and Roman and her live at Richards Majestic." She said. "Roman's not the top of the guy to live in a big apartment like that." She said. "Well Sabrina looks down at people like us." She said.

"Why?" She asked. "She was raised in Vinewood." She said. "Of course and her father was a surgeon as well?" She asked. "How'd you know?" She asked. "Brianna told me about her. You know what." Jessica grabs her laptop and pulls the hospital's website and clicks on Sabrina's name. "What the hell does Roman see in her?" Jessica asked. "You got me." She said. Jessica closed her laptop as Brianna knocked on the door and Sita opened the door. "Oh hey Brianna, Dean." Sita said. "Jessica's in the kitchen." She said. Jessica looked over as Brianna peaked her head around the corner. "Hey Brianna." She said. "Hey girl." She said and walked in. "I think you remember Dean." She said. "Of course I do. He's the one that kicked Roman's ass when we broke up." She said. "Get over here Deano." She said. Dean walked over and hugged her. "So how have you've been?" He asked. "Good." She said. "Oh Maryse this is Brianna and Dean." She said.

"Hello." She said. "We thought we'd come by and see how you were doing. I see you got all settled in." She said. "Yeah I did." She said. "So Brianna tells me you moved back here because you have a job offer." Dean said. "Yeah. Got a job offer from Mount Zonah Medical Center which I took, and I already know Sabrina works there. My mom told me." She said. "She's supposedly one of the top notch surgeons up there." Brianna said. "So how is Sabrina?" She asked. "In our opinion and I don't normally call women this but she's a bitch." Dean said. "No two ways about it but you'd have to find out yourself." Brianna said. "I bet she is." She said. "Well we need to get back to work. It was nice to see you." Dean said. "Same here. Be safe!" Jessica said as they walked out

Roman walked into the bedroom to change his clothes and saw Sabrina putting earrings on. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Out with friends." She said. "This is your day off and you rather spin it with friends instead of your husband?" He asked. "Yeah. I haven't had a girls night out in so long it isn't funny." She said and grabbed her purse. She slipped her phone and keys into her purse and kissed his cheek. "Don't wait up!" She said walking out. Roman sighed as she left the apartment, he shook his head and changed his clothes. Jessica was relaxing in the bath tub drinking a glass of wine and listening to music on her iPad.

* * *

**Here is episode one of the new Two Worlds Collide **

**Written by: Jessica Dawn Newcomb **

**R&R :) Enjoy**


	2. Season One Episode Two

**Here is episode two **

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does!**

* * *

**Two Worlds Collide: Season One Episode Two **

**Synopsis:**** Jessica begins training at the hospital while Maryse looks for a job to help out. The guys continue to investigate the murder of the Ballas member and bring in Luis for questioning. Brianna goes to lunch with Jessica and Maryse and invites them to the dinner the police force has ever year. While there Jessica sees Roman which brings back some harsh memories and decides to hang out at the bar. However, as fate would have it Roman comes up to the bar and the two catch up in a tense way however**

**Cast:**

**Roman Reigns-Senior Police Detective **

**Dean Ambrose-Senior Police Detective **

**Seth Rollins-Senior Police Detective **

**Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Registered Nurse and Pediatrician **

**Maryse Ouellet-Jessica's best friend **

**Jazz Holland-Registered Nurse and ED's Charge Nurse **

**Brianna Reigns-Senior Police Detective**

* * *

Jessica walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice and saw Maryse as the table on the computer. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Putting in job applications." She said looking up at her. "Ooh look at you." She said. Jessica smiled and pulled her hair back, she drank the rest of her juice and grabbed her purse. "I'll see in a few hours. I won't be working a full shift since I'm training." She said. "Alright. I'll be here." She said. Jessica locked her door and walked down the stairs to her car then headed to the hospital.

Dean and Seth walked into the squad room with Luis in two and take him to an interrogation room. "You wanna talk to him or me?" Brianna asked. "I'll talk to him." Roman said grabbing all the files on the case and walking to the room. Dean was handcuffing Luis to the table when Roman walked in and then walked out closing the door. "I told those other two detectives everything I know." Luis said looking at Roman. "But you haven't told me everything." Roman said and sit down. He opened the folder and put pictures of other Ballas members in front of him

"Now we have witnesses that you were in the area at the time of these shooting. Is that coincidence or did you shoot these guys?" He asked. "I didn't shoot anyone." He said. Roman held up the picture of Justin. "He was only 16. Had his whole life ahead of him." He said. "Look I was trying to get him to leave the gang life but some white dude pulled up in a red pick up truck and shot us. He shot Justin in the head and me in the stomach." Luis said. "Then why did you tell the nurse you were shot a black kid wearing purple?" He asked. "It all happened so fast. Bullets were flying and I didn't know who was shooting. Justin was shooting at the white dude and the next thing I knew I was on the ground with a gunshot wound to my stomach and I thought Justin had shot me. I ran out of the alley when the white dude pulled away." He said

"Do you know what this white dude looked like?" He asked. "I didn't get a good look at him but I did see he was wearing all black and he had a black ball cap on." He said. "You wouldn't be able to describe him to a sketch artist?" He asked. "No." He said. Brianna opened the door. "Roman another shooting just happened. The Ballas member survived." She said. Roman gathered everything up and walked out. They head to the crime scene. "We got company." Dean said. "Ballas are here." Roman said looking over. He walked over to the Ballas member that was being patched up. "What's your name kid?" Seth asked. "Michael." He said. "You know who shot you?" He asked

"Some white dude." He said. "Was he wearing all black and black ball cap?" Roman asked. Michael looked up at him, "Yeah." He said. Brianna looked at them, "Luis was telling the truth." She said. "Was he driving a red pick up truck?" Dean asked. "Yeah. I was standing here smoking and then he pulled up, got out and started yelling racial slurs at me then he shot at me. Luckily I was able to move and the bullet just grazed me." He said. "Then he drove off." He said. "Where did he go?" Seth asked. "He pulled out that way." Michael said pointing to the other side of the alley. "I don't know where he went after to that. It was a red ford pickup truck." He said. "We need an APB on that truck." Brianna said.

Tianna and Finn walked over to them. "These buildings don't have any security cameras but the 24/7 across the street has some. I sent them to our tech department." Tianna said. "Thanks Ti." Roman said. "Lets get back to the precinct and find out who this guy is." Roman said. Jessica sat in the office doing paperwork for emergency contacts and stuff. "Okay I'm finished now. Got everything filled out." Jessica said sending them to Kyle. "Oh good. Lynn here will introduce you to some of the staff." Kyle said. "Okay. Sounds good." She said and followed Lynn. "Everything here is state of the art. We go to great lengths to make sure our patients are happy and healthy." Lynn said walking over to the elevator. "Do you know what ward we are on right now?" She asked. "The Pediatric ward. I'll be working up here since I'm also a pediatrician." Jessica said

"Good. Right now were heading down to the Emergency Department." She said. "You can split your time between there and up here." She said. "Oh good. That works." She said as they walk into the elevators. Jazz was standing at the front desk telling some paramedics to take a patient when Lynn and Jessica came around the corner. "Oh Jazz this is Jessica Martinez-Hardy one of our new nurses." Lynn said. "Jessica, this is Jazz Holland, one of ED Charge Nurses. She tells paramedics that bring a patient where to take that patient." Lynn said. "Well Jessica its nice to meet you." Jazz said shaking her hand. "You too." Jessica said. "Jazz do you have those X-Rays back yet?" Sabrina asked. "Right here." She said handing her the envelope with X-Rays in it. "Jessica, this is one of our surgeons, Sabrina Reigns." Lynn said. "Sabrina, this is our new nurse, Jessica Martinez-Hardy." She said.

* * *

Sabrina looked at her and thought she looked familiar. "Hello, I would shake your hand but I just washed up for a surgery. Nice meeting you though." Sabrina said walking down the hall. Another nurse walks up by the name of Candace. "Are you the new nurse I'm training?" Candace asked. "Yes I am. I'm Jessica." She said. "Candace, nice to meet you. I'll just show you the basics of everything since you're not working a full shift till when?" She asked. "Wednesday." She said. "Oh good. Lets get started. This is gonna work out good since were both pediatricians." Candace said. "Oh yeah." Jessica said.

"As you can see this is our Emergency Department. There are all the treatment rooms, 4 small ones and 4 big ones. The big ones are for the critically injured patients and the smaller ones are for the patients that aren't so injured." She said. "That's convenient enough." Jessica said. "I know you probably know the basics of everything but we still have to train you." She said. "Oh that's fine." She said. "Follow me into the treatment room." She said walking into one. "I want you to name off everything in this room." She said. "Okay. Bed, IV stand, heart monitor, crash cart, Blood pressure, and oxygen tank." She said. "Oh good. When I first started it took me at least a week to figure everything out. You did your homework." She said. "Okay lets go to the pediatric ward. Lets see you take a child's blood pressure." She said

Jessica followed Candace up to the pediatric ward and walked into a little boy's room. "Hello Danny, how are you feeling today?" She asked. "Good." He said. "That's good." She looked at Candace. "This is Danny, one of our cancer patients. He has stage 3 Leukemia." She said. "Danny, this is one or new nurses, Jessica. She's gonna take your blood pressure. Is that okay?" Candace asked. "Yeah. She's pretty." He said. "Thank you." Jessica said grabbing the blood pressure cup and putting it on his arm. She took his blood pressure. "115 over 60." She said to Candace. "Is that good?" Danny asked. "That is very good." She said. "Oh here is your iPad. We use these instead of charts because its a lot easier." She said. "Yeah it is a lot easier." She said. Candace walked over and took the rest of Danny's vitals. "Okay Danny all your vitals are good. Another nurse will be in here in a little bit to take you down for chemo." She said. "I hate chemo." He said. "I know but you have to take to get better." She said. Danny pouted. "I know." He said

An hour later, Jessica walked into the condo and saw Brianna sitting on the couch, she sat her purse on the desk and looked at her. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I was wondering if you guys wanted to get some lunch." She said. "Sure. Just let me change my clothes and get out of this." She walking into her room and changing her clothes. Jessica slipped on a yellow outfit brushed her hair out and slipped on a pair of heels then walked back into the living room. "So how was the first day?" Maryse asked. "It went well. I met Sabrina, she was nice." She said. "She's only nice because she doesn't know you're Roman's ex girlfriend." Brianna said. "Her tune will probably change when she finds that out." Maryse said

"Probably. So where are we going for lunch?" She asked. "Burger shot okay?" Brianna asked. "That's fine." Maryse said. "Oh also the police force is having a dinner tonight and I was wondering if you two would like to go. We're allowed to bring guests other then our significant other." Brianna said. "Oh yeah. We really haven't been anywhere." Jessica said. "Great. Okay lets go." She said. The trio head over to Burger Shot and all three ordered burger and fries and a drink. "Oh this good." Maryse said. "This one right here loves burgers." Jessica said. "So do I. This one of their newest burgers, I've had it a few times. They call it the Double Stacked Bacon Cheeseburger. The patties are a bit thicker than a regular patty." She said. "This is good. The bacon is sweet." She said. "Its honey smoked bacon which I buy every time I go to the store." She said

"So what time does this party start?" Jessica asked taking a sip of her drink. "8PM but they want us to be there by 7:30." She said. "But that want us to be there by 7." She said. "That works." Maryse said. "Yeah. Roman will be there so will our dad. I told my dad you were back and he's happy. He wants to see you, he's still mad at Roman for breaking up with you." She said. "Oh I wanna see Joe too. I kept in touch with for a few years after I left. He told Roman hated living in Richards Majestic." She said. "He does. He only lives there for Sabrina." She said. "Sabrina looks down on people like us because she grew up in Vinewood. Me and Roman grew up in Vinewood but we don't look down on people who live in Davis, or Strawberry and all them." She said. "So she's a Chienne." Maryse said. "French? You can speak french?" Brianna asked

"I'm a French Canadian." Maryse said. "That's one of the things we bonded over. We were Bilingual." Jessica said. "Well were all Bilingual. I can speak Samoan." Brianna said. "Say something in Samoan." Maryse said. "Um. Talofa pe faapefea, hi how are you." She said. "Oh wow." She said. "Whoa that truck is smashing." Maryse said. Brianna looked over and recognized the truck. "Oh shit. That's the truck that's been in those shootings." She said getting up and running out the restaurant. She grabbed her phone and dialed Roman's number. "Roman the truck passed by Burger Shot heading down Prosperity Street near the Vespucci Canals." She said. "Alright stay on him. We'll try to meet him head on." He said. Brianna hung up and looked at Jessica and Maryse. "Get in and hold on tight!" She said. Jessica and Maryse get in and hold on tight as Brianna chases after the truck

* * *

"Truck is now heading down Bay City Avenue." Brianna said. "There it is." Dean said. Roman flipped on the sirens and headed towards the truck. The trucks passes through several intersections before getting into a head on collision on Vespucci Boulevard. "Suspects name is Jason Williams." Seth said. "Jason Williams. LSPD, get out of the truck now!" Roman said. "Get down. I don't want Roman to see you." Brianna told Jessica. Jessica crouched down in the floor board and watch Brianna get out of the truck. Jason puts his hands up and gets out of the truck. "Up against the truck." Roman said. Jason stands against the truck as Roman arrests him. Roman hands him off to Tianna and Finn who put him in the squad car

He looked at Brianna. "Good work." He said fist bumping her. "I just happened to be at the right place at the right time." She said. "We were out driving around seeing if he we spotted him." He said. "Yeah." She said. "I'll meet you guys back at the precinct. Gotta drop some friends off." She said. Brianna got back in her car. "You can get up now." She said. "Thank you. Sitting like that was making my knees hurt." She said. "I'll drop you guys off at your apartment and head back to the precinct." She said. "Where is the dinner party being held at?" Maryse asked. "The Richman Hotel. You still know where that's at Jessica?" Brianna asked. "Yes I do." She said.

After a few minutes Brianan pulls up to the condo. "Well that was an eventful day." Maryse said. "I'll say. Thanks Bri, we'll see you at the dinner party." Jessica said. "Yeah see ya." She said. Brianna sat there and watched them disappear off the stage. "Oh I didn't tell you but I have a job interview tomorrow." Maryse said. "You do? Where?" She asked putting the key in the lock. "24/7. I applied to be a cashier." She said. "Oh that's great. It'll help out around here." She said. "Yeah if I get it. So I think we should pick out our outfits." Maryse said. "Yes we should. I already have the perfect dress in mind." Jessica said walking into her room.

She opened her closet and looked through her dresses till she found the one she was looking for, smiling Jessica laid it on her bed and look through her heels, she grabbed a pair of black ones and sat them on the bed. Maryse walked in with her possible outfit. "How about this one?" She asked. "Girl you go ahead and rock that leather." She said. "You bet I will. Is that the dress you're wearing?" She asked. "Yeah. Haven't got to wear it much so I thought why not." She said. "We are gonna have so much fun tonight." She said and went back to her room. "One of us probably will." Jessica to herself and began to take the makeup she had on off.

An a few hours later, Jessica gets a text from Brianna as she was putting her heels on. _"Change of plans. They want us there at 6PM so people will have to get through traffic."-Brianna. "Okay. I'll tell Maryse."-Jessica. _"Maryse, I just got a text from Brianna. They want us there at 6PM so people will have time to get through traffic." Jessica said. "Okay. Well its 5:30 now we should head out." She said. "Yeah." Jessica put her phone in her purse and walked into the hall. "Ooh girl look at you." Maryse said. "Photo shoot." She said. Maryse started to take pictures of Jessica who did a few poses, she sent them to Jessica who then posted them on Instagram. Roman was scrolling down his feed when he saw her new post. 'Damn she looked good' he thought to himself pressing like on the screen

Jessica didn't realize that Roman was following her but he was under a different name so she didn't know. Jessica and Maryse get into her car and head to the The Richman Hotel, she handed the keys to the valet. "Don't scratch my baby." She said walking inside. "Whoa, you drive that mustang?" Brianna asked. "Yep." She smiled. "You two look hot." She said. Maryse had on a black leather outfit with black wedges with hoop earrings and Jessica had on a maroon dress with black heels and a necklace and earrings. "Yeah we picked out our outfits when we got home." Jessica said

* * *

"Well come on. In here." She said. Jessica and Maryse followed Brianna into the dinning room where Regina was coming back from the bathroom. "Jessica, Maryse, this is my girlfriend Regina." Brianna said. "Hi." Regina said and hugged them both. "I'm sorry, I just love giving hugs." She said. "Oh its fine. I'm a huggable person." Jessica said. "Who are these lovely ladies?" Seth asked walking over, he looked Jessica up and down. "Mmm you look fine as hell baby." Seth said. Jessica chuckled, "I'm Jessica and thank but you aren't my type. You are however her type." Jessica motioning to Maryse who was licking her lips.

"Seth, are you drunk?" Regina asked. "No, this is my second drink." He said. "We haven't been here an hour and you're already your second drink? Jesus Christ, Tianna needs to keep a leash on you." Brianna said. "Oh my god." Jessica said. "Why must you pick on me?" He asked. "Cause you make it so damn easy." Brianna said. "So is Roman even here?" Jessica asked. "He's here somewhere, I don't know where." She said. "The last time I saw him and Sabrina were talking to Vince. Sabrina was talking his ear off and wasn't letting Roman get a word in edgewise." Seth said. "I swear that bitch. Well lets sit down for a little bit." Brianna said. Seth goes to his table where Tianna is at while Brianna and everyone else sit at her table

An hour goes by and Jessica is sitting talking with Maryse and Regina, as they talk about girl things Jessica doesn't notice Roman talking to a man in front of the table. "Oh hey look there's Roman." Regina said. Jessica looked up as Roman looked over at them and their eyes met, Roman locked eyes with Jessica and immediately recognized her. "I have to go the bathroom." She said grabbing her purse and getting up. "Excuse me, where is the bathroom?" She asked one of the waiters. "Right down that hall." He said. Jessica walked down the hall and walked into the bathroom. Jessica walked into the bathroom and walked into a stall and locked it, Roman sighed watching her get up and walking away, she obviously wasn't ready to see him and he couldn't blame her. He had beat himself up for the way he had treated her

She sat on the toilet and sighed putting her head in her hands. Locking eyes with Roman brought back some good memories and some bad memories, she grabbed a piece of toiler paper and wiped her eyes, she didn't want to ruin her makeup. She heard the door open and heels hitting the floor. "Jessica?" Maryse asked. "I'm in the stall." She said. "Come on, come out of there." She said. Jessica stood up and walked out of the stall, "look its gonna hurt for a while but you have to face him eventually." She said. "I know I just didn't know all these memories were gonna hit me all at once." She said

"I know." Maryse said rubbing her back. Brianna walked into the bathroom, "hey Regina told me you came in here. Everything okay?" She asked. "Yeah it is now. I'm just gonna go out there and enjoy the party." She said. "Hey, don't let him get to you. I invited you here as a guest, you don't have to talk to him." She said. "Come on, my dad wants to see you." She said. Jessica followed Brianna back out to the party where Joe was talking to Regina. "Dad." Brianna said. Joe looked over and saw Jessica. "Oh come here you." He said. Jessica walked over and hugged him. "How have you been Joe?" Jessica asked. "I'm good. How are you?" He asked. "I've been good." She said smiling. "That is real good. Well its nice to see you again but I have to head to the bathroom." Joe said and went to the bathroom

While everyone was talking amongst each other Jessica decided to head to the hotel bar, she sat down on a stool and the bartender walked up to her. "What'll be ma'am?" He asked. "Just water please." She said. "Coming right up." He said and grabbed a glass and poured her some water and handed her the glass. "Thank you." She said and took a sip. Jessica grabbed her phone and started playing a game to pass the time, an hour went by and Roman walked into the lobby and looked around for her till he looked over in the bar and saw her sitting on a stool staring at her phone

* * *

Jessica took another sip of her water and saw him sit on the stool beside her out of the corner of her eye, she heard him order a beer and smiled a little as she knew him well. She took another sip of her water and sneaked a glance at him, he had his hair in a nice bun, a nice beard growing in, she was checking him out and boy did he look good. "Thanks." He said as the bartender handed him the beer. Jessica turned around on her stool and checked him out some more, she could tell he was packing by the way he was sitting. Roman smirked and turned around on his bar stool. "You checking me out?" He asked

"Maybe." She said. Roman took a sip of his beer, "so how have you been Jessica?" He asked. It was tense between them anybody could look at them and tell, he hadn't seen her since before she left for nursing school. "I've been better. I see you've done well for yourself." She said. "I've tried." He says. "Me and Sabrina haven't been close in the last few years." He said. "You're not type to live in a fancy apartment." She said. "Sabrina wanted too." He said. "Of course she did." She said. The two of them began to catch up and before they knew it a couple of hours went by. Sabrina found Roman in the hotel bar talking to Jessica

"There are you and you're talking to some whore?!" She asked. "Excuse me?" Jessica asked. Sabrina looked at her, "wait a minute you're that new nurse at the hospital. What are you doing talking to my husband?" She asked. "We were just catching up. We were friends in high school and I don't like they way you just talked to me." She said. "Well I don't take to kindly to some girl." She said. "I'm not some girl sweetheart, I used to live here." She said. "Okay, okay. Sabrina its fine, were just old friends catching up." Roman said. Jessica watched them walk and sighed, Sabrina was the possessive type. She put her phone back in her purse and left a dollar bill on the bar and headed back to the party

Maryse looked at her as she came in, "There you are." She said. "Here I am." She said. "Where'd you go?" Brianna asked. "I was hanging out in the hotel bar. I think we better head back to the condo, I have training again tomorrow." Jessica said. "Okay goodnight." Brianna said. Jessica and Maryse headed back to the apartment, "okay what happened?" Maryse asked. "Sabrina called me a whore because I was talking to Roman." She said. "You and Roman talked?" She asked. "Yeah we sat at the bar and decided to catch up." She said. "Wow." Maryse said. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Jessica said going to her room.

Sabrina walked into the bedroom seeing Roman asleep on the bed, she walked into the closet and hung her scrubs up. As she was getting ready to walk out a box that Roman to never touch caught her eye, she reached up and grabbed the box and walked into the living room. She sat on the couch and sat the box on her lap and opened it, she saw pictures, pamphlets, and birthday cards but one picture caught her eye. She picked it up and looked at it, it was a picture of Roman and Jessica at the prom, she turned the picture over and it read **_Jessica + Roman forever_**. "He dated that bitch?" She asked to herself. She another picture of them and looked it, it was after they had graduated and looked so happy. "That bitch." Sabrina said.

* * *

The next day, Jessica had just finished her second day of training, since she pretty much knew all the basics they weren't gonna train her on everything. Jessica was getting ready to get into her car when she heard tires screech and a car pulling up behind her car and Sabrina got out. "You're gonna stop your car in the middle of the parking garage like that?" She asked. "Don't think I know what you're doing bitch." Sabrina said walking over to her. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "Don't play clueless now. I know you and Roman dated in high school and now you're here to try and get him back." She said

Jessica laughed, "look Sabrina, that ship sailed a long time. He broke my heart in high school, I don't have feelings for him so you don't have anything to worry about, you have him now, I'm not a home wrecker." Jessica opened her door and got it. "Now move your car perra." She said shutting the door. Sabrina got back in her car and backed up. Jessica backed out of the parking place and left the garage and went home

* * *

**Its gonna be one hell of a ride **

**Written by: Jessica Dawn Newcomb **

**R&R :) Enjoy**


	3. Season One Episode Three

**Here is episode three **

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does!**

**Note: there is a time skip in this episode.**

* * *

**Two Worlds Collide: Season One Episode Three**

**Synopsis: Its been over two months since Jessica moved back to Los Santos and during that time she's been working at the hospital. To celebrate Jessica and Maryse head out to a club but unfortunately are harassed by a couple of men but luckily Roman and Brianna save them. Meanwhile, the guys help out Vinewood Police Station on a murder of a security guard at the Tequila-La-La Bar. Plus, Roman starts to suspect something going on with Sabrina and questions her leading to the two of them getting into an argument and Roman going to Jessica's house and the two share a kiss**

**Cast:**

**Roman Reigns-Senior Police Detective**

**Dean Ambrose-Senior Police Detective **

**Seth Rollins-Senior Police Detective **

**Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Registered Nurse and Pediatrician **

**Jazz Holland-Registered Nurse and ED's Charge Nurse **

**Brianna Reigns-Senior Police Detective**

* * *

Its been two months since Jessica moved back to Los Santos and in those two months Jessica has begun to talk to Roman more. Maryse was sitting on the couch watching tv, she looked up as Jessica came in from work. "Hey." She said. "Hey." Jessica said sitting her purse on the table. "How was your night?" She asked. "We got busy about 3AM, car crash on the interstate." She yawned. "I don't know why I agreed to do the night shift sometimes." She said. "More money." Maryse said eating her eggs. "Yeah. You work today?" She asked. "Nope. I'm off the weekend." She said. "So am I." She said. Maryse sat her plate on the table, "do a little birdie tells me you're talking to Roman more." She said.

Jessica rubbed her eyes, "Yeah. He's been trying to apologize but I don't know." She said. "You're afraid of getting close to him." She said. "A little bit, I don't know if he's a changed or not." She said. "What exactly happened between you two?" She asked. "Well a couple weeks after graduation I went to meet him for lunch and he never showed, so I texted him and he didn't answer. I went home and the next day he came over to my house and he broke up with me, he said he still wanted to be friends but I slammed the door in his face. Then he started to treat me like crap, made me feel worthless. I remember what he said but I don't feel like repeating what he said." She said

"I'm sorry you had to go through that but hey maybe you'll meet someone new here." She said. "Maybe." She said. "Oh I was wonder since we've been here for over two months what do you think about going out and celebrate?" She asked. "I don't know." She said. "Come on. We don't know when we'll have the same days off. Oh and invite Regina." She said. "Okay, okay. We'll go but first I'm gonna go get some sleep." Jessica said getting up and going to her room

Roman and Dean get out of the car and walk over to the crime scene. "What do we got Jay?" Dean asked. "33 year old Oscar Jameson, he was a bouncer here at the Tequila-La-La bar." Jay says. "Any witnesses?" Roman asked. "Yeah that woman right over there. She was the bartender." He says. "I'll talk to her." Roman said walking over. "What's your name sweetheart?" He asked. "A-Amy." She said sniffing. Roman kneeled down in front of her, "can you tell me what happened?" He asked. "I was bringing the trash out and as I stepped out of the door I heard a gun shot and then I saw Oscar fall on the ground." She said. "Did you see who shot him?" He asked. "I saw then run away, they got into a car and drove off." She said. "What color was the car?" He asked. "It was a blue sports car, I don't know the make." She said

"Are you related to him? I can see you're really distraught." He said. "He's my uncle." She said. Roman nods, "Amy, were gonna do everything we can to find who shot your uncle." He said. Amy nods, "thank you." She said and wiped her eyes. Roman squeezed her shoulder for comfort and as he started to walk over to the crime scene a yellow car began to drive by and Roman recognized it as a car belonging to the Vagos. They started driving by slowly and Roman kept eye contact with them till they disappeared. Roman took a deep breath and walked over to Dean as they coroner loaded Oscar's body into the truck. "What did Amy say?" He asked. "She said she was bringing the trash out and heard a gun shot and Oscar fell on the ground. She didn't see who shot but she did see someone run away and get into a blue sports car, doesn't know what make." Roman said

Jay opened the back door. "Dean, Roman, you gotta look at the security camera." He said. Dean and Roman walked into the bar and followed Jay into the office. "Okay play it." Jay said. The other bouncer plays the tape and Oscar is showing standing around smoking. "Oscar was a smoker and he was on his break." The other bouncer says. "And here's the blue sports car pulling up. Guy gets out and walks over to Oscar." Jay said. The other guy and Oscar start talking then start arguing then the guy pulls out a gun and shoots Oscar then runs over to his car and drives off. "Then there's Amy." Dean said. "Did Oscar say if he was having trouble with anyone?" Roman asked. "He did say he was having trouble with the guy from his other job but he never told me his name." He said. "Okay." Roman said. "Thanks." Jay said and followed Dean and Roman out

* * *

"So what do we know so far?" Seth asked. "Well we know the guy that show Oscar got into an argument and then pulled off in a blue sports car." Roman said. "the other bouncer said he was having trouble with someone at his other job." Dean said. "Oscar works at Sawmill up in Paleto Bay. A few months ago he reported a Philip Stewart for racial slurs, Philip was suspended and has been arrested for assault with a deadly weapon, and get this he does drive a blue Lamborghini." Jay said. "The car in the video was a Lamborghini." Dean said.

"No but he was seen in the area at the time of the shooting. He was thrown out of the Tequila-La-La bar after shouting racial slurs as Oscar and he did threatened a few weeks." Jay said. "You got a address?" Brianna asked. "3671 West Mirror Drive." Jay said. "Lets go." Roman said. They pull up to Philip's house and see Philip working on his car. "Philip Stewart?" Roman asked showing his badge. Philip drops his wrench and starts running down the street, Roman rolls his eyes and starts running after him. Philip knocks down a woman walking her dog and trips over a trash can. He gets up to start running again when Roman grabs him and throws him against the wall. "Put your hands by your back. Why you running?" He asked putting handcuffs on him. "Cops make me nervous." He said as Roman lead him back to the car

Back at the precinct Seth walks into the interrogation room. "Why am I here?" Phillip asked. Seth laid a file on the table and sits down. "where were you between 10PM and 11PM last night?" Seth asked. "Home." He said. "Really? Then why was your car seen around the area of the Tequila-La-La bar around the time this guy right there was shot?" Seth asked. "A man was seen pulling away in a blue Lamborghini after he was shot. Now Oscar did file a report against you for using racial slurs and then you threatened him with racial slurs at the bar a few weeks ago." Seth said. "Yeah because I was upset he filed a report against me but I didn't shoot him." He said

"You were suspended for it. Now I'm not a racist but if I were you I'd be upset about enough to shoot him." Seth said. "I didn't shoot him, I don't even own a gun." He said. "You don't own a gun?" Seth asked. Roman walked in holding an evidence bag, "you say you don't own a gun but we found this in your night stand drawer while searching your house." Roman said. "You were arrested a few times for assault with a deadly weapon." Seth said. "Okay, okay. You got me, I shot him. I did it." He sad. Seth looked at Roman, "you're telling me you shot Oscar?" Roman said. "Yeah. I shot him." He said

"Okay." Seth said. Roman and Seth walk out and Jay looks at them. "What do you think?" He asked. "I think he's covering for someone." Roman said. "Covering for who?" He asked. "I don't know but someone else shot Oscar." Roman said walking into the squad room. "Why did you arrest my dad?" Someone asked. "Can I help you?" Jay asked. "Yeah you can. Why did you arrest my dad?" He asked. "First of all whats your name?" Roman asked. "Caleb." He said. "Well Caleb your dad is a suspect in a murder." He said. "My dad didn't shoot anyone." He said. "He just confessed." Seth said. Jay goes to ask another question when a gun shot rings out. They run back to the room and see Philip with a gunshot wound to the head

"Dammit." Roman said walking over and checking for a pulse. "He's gone." He said. "Well there goes our most valuable suspect." Jay said walking back into the squad room. "Hey where did Caleb go?" He asked looking around. "He left." One officer said. Brianna and Dean walk in, "whoa what did we miss?" Dean asked. "Our most valuable suspect killed himself." Roman said. "Damn." Brianna said. "Well we talked to Philip's neighbors and one said that he got into argument last night with his son. His son got into his Lamborghini and left." Dean said. "You still think he was covering for someone?" Jay asked. "Yeah I think he was covering for his son. I think his son is the one that shot Oscar." Roman said. "Caleb was still upset that Oscar filed a report against his father and had him suspended." Roman said

"What are you thinking?" Brianna asked. "GPS' were installed in Lamborghini's last year right?" He asked. "Yeah." Seth said. "Get your tech department to look on the GPS' in Philip's car to see where the last destination was last night between 10PM and 11PM." Roman said. Jay nods and goes to the tech department, an hour goes by and Jay comes back with the results. "Okay the tech department found that the the car went to Tequila-La-La bar at 10:30PM and Caleb Stewart was the driver." Jay said. "Put an APB out on the car." Dean said.

* * *

Jessica had just finished her makeup and walked into the living room and took her phone off the charger and slipped it into her purse. "Who's ready for a girls night out?" Maryse asked posing at the door. "Looks like you are. What are you wearing?" She asked. "What? Its Los Santos, you gotta be a little wild." Maryse said. Jessica chuckled as Regina knocked on the door and walked in. "Sorry I just let myself in." Regina said. "Man we look hot." Maryse said. "Yes we do. Now lets go its happy hour!" Regina said. "Where are we going?" Jessica asked. "Its a night club called Bahamas Mamas. Its one of the hottest clubs in Los Santos, that's where me and Brianna met and uh had sex in the bathroom stall." Regina said. "Great, now I know three girls who have had sex in public places." Jessica said getting into Regina's car. "And you haven't?" Regina asked. "I'm not as wild as you two." Jessica said

As Roman and Brianna are driving around a call goes out over the radio about a blue Lamborghini spotted in the parking lot of Up An Atom. "Matches description." Brianna said after the dispatch gave out the description of the car. Roman flipped on the siren and head to Up An Atom, Caleb was sitting eating when they drove up. He pulled out his gun and grabbed a girl putting the gun to her head as Brianna and Roman ran in. "Caleb, put the gun down." Roman said. "No. You killed my dad!" He said. "Caleb, your dad shot himself. We know you shot Oscar, you were upset that he reported your dad and got suspended." Roman said.

"Your dad wouldn't want this. Now put the gun down and let the girl go, come on Caleb." Brianna said. "Just listen to them man." The girl said. "Shut-up!" He said. "Caleb, we know you're dad was covering for you. We know he didn't want you to go to jail." Brianna said. "You don't know anything." Caleb said. "Come on Caleb put the gun down." Roman said. It becomes a tense situation as Roman and Brianna try to talk down Caleb, Dean and Seth move the kitchen staff out of the restaurant to the outside and go out to the dining area. "Caleb, no one has to get hurt, now put the gun down." Roman said. Caleb looks between them and lets the girl go and drops his gun, Dean put his gun up and arrests Caleb and walks him outside.

"I don't know about you but I hope I never have to work a case like this again." Brianna said. "Yeah me too." He said. "Come on lets go." He said walking out. Jessica, Regina, and Maryse sit at a table and ordered their drinks. "This place is packed tonight!" Regina said over the loud music. "I'll say." Maryse said. The girls drinking their drinks then head to the dance floor. As Jessica is dancing she felt hands on her hips, "hey get off of me." Jessica said. "Come on baby I know you want me." The guy said. Jessica pushes him away, "no I don't." She said. Jessica moved around from him and went back to dancing, she was own little world when the guy put hands on her hips again. "Hey I said leave me alone." Jessica said. Maryse grabbed Jessica's arm and pulled her over to her and danced together. "So you two wanna have a threesome? You guys are really hot." He said

"No we don't want to dance with you." She said. Another guy came up and put his arm around the other guy. "You pretty ladies want to take this party back to our place?" He asked. "No. Leave us alone." Maryse said. Regina saw what was going on and sent a text to Brianna to come to the club they were at. Jessica and Maryse moved to another place on the dance floor but the guys followed them. One of them grabbed Jessica on the butt and Jessica slapped them. "No me toques." She said. "Ooh she speaks Spanish. I like Spanish girls, I love to humiliate them." He said. Maryse then slapped them, "leave us alone and get out of here." He said. "Why don't you make us?" He asked. "But you won't." The other one said. "They won't but I can." Roman said.

The guys turned and looked at him and Brianna, Roman showed his badge to them. "I suggest you get out of here and leave these girls alone or I'll throw your ass in a jail cell." Roman said. "Okay dude sorry I didn't know she was with you." He said and the two of them walked away. Jessica walked over and hugged him, "thank you." She said. "No problem." He said. "How did you guys know what was going on?" Maryse asked. "Regina sent me a text and a photo of the guys messing with you so we came down here." Brianna said. "Well this night is ruined." Regina said. "Unfortunately." Maryse said. "Come on lets get you three home." Roman said.

* * *

An hour later, Roman is sitting in his office looking into the Vagos, he still thought they had something to do with former partners murder. As he was looking at new stuff he was sent by a CI his phone began to light up, grabbing it Roman could see it was pictures so he opened the messages. The pictures were of Sabrina and some guy either having lunch, hugging, or holding hands while walking down the street. Roman got up and walked into the living room. "Sabrina, what's this?" He asked showing her the pictures. "Who is he?" He asked. "I have no idea." She said. "Don't play dump Sabrina. Who is he?" He asked. "I told you, I don't know." She said.

Roman put his phone down and sighed, "are you cheating on me?" He asked. Sabrina put her computer on the table and stood up, "how could you ask me something like that?" She asked. "Well who is the guy in the pictures?" He asked. "I don't know!" She said. "I'm married to you why would I cheat?" She asked. "I don't know. Explain to me what you don't come home till 8 or 9AM when you ass gets off at 12AM?!" Roman said. "I can't believe what I'm hearing." She said. "Tell me the truth Sabrina." He said. "Who is that guy in the pictures and who the hell is David?" He asked. "I told I work with David at the hospital, he's another surgeon I'm training and trust me there is nothing going on and I don't know who that guy is." She said. "Fine, its fine if you don't wanna tell me the truth, I'll just leave." He said grabbing his phone and jacket then walked out. "Roman, Roman, Roman." Sabrina followed him to the door. "Roman! Get back here!" Sabrina said as she Roman watches get on the elevator

Roman got into his car and pulled out of the garage and went to Jessica's house. Jessica sat at the table filling out patients reports when someone knocks on the door, she looked at the clock seeing it was 11:30. "Who's is that this time of night?" Jessica got up and walked to the door looking through the peephole seeing it was Roman. She opened the door and looked at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Me and Sabrina had a fight. Can I come in?" He asked. "Yeah sure." Jessica stepped to the side and let him in. She shut and locked the door, "What was it about?" She asked. "I got these pictures on my phone of her and some guy and she claims she doesn't know who he is." Roman says

"Can I see them?" She asked. Roman hands her the phone and gives her the passcode, Jessica swipes through the pictures. "Whoever he is they're really close." She said handing him the phone. "I don't know. We've haven't been happy the last few years." He said. "When did you guys meet?" She asked. "I pulled her from a burning car when I was a patrol officer." He said. "At first we couldn't keep our hands off of each other but now its like she can't even stand me." He said sitting on the couch. He looked at her and notice she was wearing the dress from the club. "You're still wearing the dress you had on at the club?" He asked. "Oh yeah just haven't bothered changing out of it. Did you want anything to drink?" She asked. "Nah I'm okay." He said. "Look Jessica, the reason I came over here well was to get away from Sabrina but I wanted to come over here and apologize for the way I treated you after we broke up." He said

"Its fine. I'm over it." She said. Roman stood up and walked over to her, "no its not fine. I was an asshole towards you and I beat myself up everyday after you left. I treated you like crap and I'm sorry." He said. "You know you really hurt me." She said. "I know, I'm really sorry. I know you're afraid to let me in because you're afraid I'll hurt you but I'm not that guy anymore I promise." He said. "I know." She whispered. Roman pulled her into a hug and could still smell her perfume, "You still wear that strawberry perfume." He said. "Yeah." She said chuckling. They pulled away from the hug and looked at each other, Roman tucked her hair behind her ear, he cradled her cheek and pulled her into a kiss. He cradled her other cheek and kissed her, Jessica kissed him back and put her arms around his neck when he put his hands on her hips. When they both realized what was happening they pulled away

"Um." Roman said. "I'm sorry that was really inappropriate of me." She said. "No it was my fault." He said. "I know this is a bit random but is it okay if I stay here tonight? I don't really feel like going home and dealing with Sabrina." He said. "Yeah. This couch pulls out into a bed." She said and moved the table then pulled the couch out into the a bed. She grabbed a pillow and blanket from the closet and handed it to him. "Thanks." He said. "Yeah." She said. Jessica turned in a patients report and went to her room. She shut the door and leaned up against and sighed. "I just kissed a married man." She said.

* * *

**Oh boy, what's gonna happen next? **

**Written By: Jessica Dawn Newcomb **

**R&R :) Enjoy**


	4. Season One Episode Four

**Here is episode four **

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does!**

* * *

**Two Worlds Collide: Season One Episode Four**

**Synopsis:**** After sharing a kiss with Roman, Jessica begins to realize she still has feelings for him. Even though she was supposed to have the weekend off Jessica gets called in to cover a shift, while making her rounds she walks in on Sabrina and another man. Meanwhile, Roman investigates The Vagos with the help of Dean**

**Cast:**

**Roman Reigns-Senior Police Detective **

**Dean Ambrose-Senior Police Detective **

**Seth Rollins-Senior Police Detective **

**Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Registered Nurse and Pediatrician **

**Jazz Holland-Registered Nurse and ED's Charge Nurse **

**Brianna Reigns-Senior Police Detective **

* * *

Maryse walked into the living room and saw Roman asleep on the futon. "What's he doing here?" She asked looking at Jessica. "He had a fight with Sabrina and asked if he could stay here." She said. "Oh okay." She said making a bowl of cereal. Roman woke up and looked at his phone seeing he had a bunch of messages from Sabrina and phone calls, he sat up and rubbed his eyes before grabbing pants and slipping them on. "You going home?" Jessica asked looking at him. "Yeah, Sabrina's been blowing up all night." He said. Roman put his shirt on and grabbed his jacket, "I'll see you later. He said. "Alright." Jessica said. Roman headed out the door and Jessica locked it

"Alright whats going on?" Maryse asked. "Nothing. Help me fix this couch." She said sitting her cup down. Maryse sat her bowl down and helped her out, "Jessica." She said. "What?" She asked as she put the pillow and blanket back in the closet. "What's going on?" Maryse asked. "Nothing I swear." She said. Maryse gave her a look and Jessica sighed, "okay fine. We kissed last night." She said. "You kissed?!" Maryse walked over to her. "You kissed a married man?!" She asked. "Its not like I meant too." She said. "But you did." She said. "Yeah. Look, he apologized for how he treated me and then he hugged me then we kissed." She said. "What if Sabrina finds out?" Maryse said. "Like I care she finds out. Is it wrong that I don't regret it?" She asked

"You still have feelings for him don't you?" Maryse asked. Jessica doesn't answer her so she instead takes a sip of her coffee, Maryse gasped and smiled. "You do!" She said. "Yes but he's married and I ain't no homewrecker." Jessica said. "I don't sleep with married men like you." She said. "Hey I haven't slept with a married man in like a year." Maryse said. Jessica laughed and answered her phone, "Hello?" She asked. "Hey Jessica, I know you're supposed to have this weekend off but can you come in and cover a shift?" Candace asked. "Yeah sure. When?" She asked. "3." She said. "Yeah I'll be there. Okay bye." She said and hung up. "I gotta go work today." She said. "I thought you were off this weekend?" Maryse asked. "They want me to cover a shift." She said. "I'm gonna go take shower." She said.

Roman walked into Sita's bakery seeing her give a customer a cup of coffee, Sita looked up and smiled seeing Roman had come in. "Oh hello Roman." Sita said. "Hey Sita." He said. "What can I get you?" She asked. "Just a coffee and a chocolate chip brownie for Sabrina. Wrap up the brownie for me." He said. "You got it." She said grabbing the brownie and wrapping it up, she grabbed a cup and poured coffee in it then put sugar and creamer then stirred it, she put it a top on it and handed the cup and the brown to Roman. "That'll be two dollars." Sita said. Roman reached into his wallet and handed her two dollars bills. "Have good day." Roman said. "You too." Sita said. Roman walked out and headed to the apartment

When he walked in, he saw Sabrina getting ready to leave for work. "Oh you're back." She said. "Yeah. Here." He said handing her the brownie. 'Where'd you go?" She asked. "Just crashed at Dean's house." He said. "Well thanks for the brownie. Gotta go." She said and walked out. Roman watched her walk out and sighed before heading into his office. He signed into his computer and realized that he had three new emails from his CI who was sending him information about The Vagos. Roman has had problems with The Vagos since he became a Detective. His former partner Lisa was murdered and a car matching the description of a Vagos' car was seen driving away from the scene

Although they intensively investigated The Vagos for the perpetrators of Lisa's murder they were cleared but Roman felt that they were responsible, hours before she was killed they Lisa was threatened by The Vagos. Roman flipped through the pictures but one caught his eye, he went to the picture and looked at it. It was a picture of Sabrina and The Vagos, Roman grabbed his phone and called Dean. "Hey Dean, are you busy?" He asked. "Just got finished giving the kids lunch, whats up?" He asked. "Can you come to my apartment real quick? I have to show you something." He said. "Yeah sure I'll be there soon." He said and hung up

* * *

Roman opened the door and let Dean in, "hey whats up?" He asked. "You gotta see this." He said walking into his office. He sat down at his desk and pulled the picture up, "look at that." He said. "Whoa, is that Sabrina and The Vagos?" He asked. "Yeah. I asked him when this was taken and he said a few days before Lisa was killed." He said. "What are you thinking?" He asked. "It might be far fetched but maybe they both had something to do with Lisa's murder." He said. "You're accusing you're own wife of murdering Lisa?" He asked. "I don't know, I mean something's up. Why would Sabrina be meeting with The Vagos?" Roman said.

"I'm like you I think they had something to do with Lisa's murder." Dean said. "I mean didn't that witness tell us everything she saw?" He asked. "Yeah. She told us everything she saw. The plate of the car said Vagos, the car matched the description of a car belonging to The Vagos. I promised Lisa's mother that I'd find out who killed her daughter." Roman said. "And we will." He said. "Come on. I know someone who knows all about the Vagos." Dean said. Sabrina had just gotten out of her car and was walking up to the door when someone called her, Sabrina turned and looked at them. "What do you want Hernandez?" She asked. "You need to get your husband to stop investigating us." He said. "My husband isn't investigating you guys." She said. "He thinks we had something to do with his partner getting killed." He said. "Well you did." She said

"On orders from you. Look, we did your bidding, we killed Lisa. Now you're gonna your husband off of our tail." He said. "And what if I don't?" She asked. "Then we'll do it ourselves." He said. "Alright, alright. I will." She said. "Now get out of here." She said. Sabrina walked into the hospital as they walked away, she gave a smile to Jazz but gave Jessica nasty look. "Bitch." Sabrina said. Jazz looked at Jessica after Sabrina disappeared into an elevator. "Why does Sabrina keep giving you a nasty look?" Jazz asked. "Me and Roman dated in high school." She said. "You did?" She asked. "Yeah. We broke up after graduation." She said. "Oh." She said

Dean pulls up to a auto repaid shop, "His name is Gustavo Mota, he used to be a member of The Vagos. After his daughter was born he left the gang life." He said making Roman nod. Gustavo puts a rag over his shoulder and walked over to Dean's car, "Dean." Gustavo said. "What's up Gus?" Dean asked fist bumping him. "Nothing just trying to make that dollar." He said. "Whats up with you?" He asked. "You remember that cop I told you about that got shot?" He asked. "Yeah you think The Vagos did it." He said. "Yeah. Is there somewhere we can talk?" He asked. "Yeah we can use the office. Come on." He said

Dean and Roman get out of the car and followed Gustavo into the office, "Its not surprising that they probably killed that officer. They've done it before." He said. "Yeah. Witnesses say a car matching the description the description of one of their cars was seen leaving the scene after Lisa was shot." Roman said. "They probably put that car in hiding or torched it." He said. "Okay tell us everything you know about them." Dean said. "The Vagos are an extreme aggressive gang. Their involved drug trafficking, arms trafficking, sex trafficking, all that stuff. They even have brothels." Gus said. "You guys know they are one of the largest Mexican street gangs in LS and are one of the largest Hispanic street gangs in Los Santos and are rumored to have connections to Mafia Gangs." He said

"We know that." Roman said. Gus nodded and sat down, "well many of the leaders are in prison but are able to run the network through cell phones." He said. "How is the hierarchy?" Dean asked. "That is very competitive." He said. "Meaning that if one leader goes down many more will be ready to take the lead." Roman said. "Exactly. Now there are three sets of Vagos. North Side Vagos, Original LS Vagos, and East Side Vagos. East side controls Cypress Flats and the east side of Rancho. They sometimes patrol the area of Central Cypress Flats and in territories of other sets. North Side Vagos control the north side of Rancho and are at war with the Los Varrios Aztecas." He said. "Because Northern Rancho is Azteca territory. We've have our fair share of run ins with them." Roman said. "They sometimes patrol the area of Jamestown Street and in territories of the Original LS Set. Now the Original set controls the south side of Rancho and are at war with The Ballas due to how close the territories are." He said

"Figure that much." Dean said. "The Vagos control the entire neighborhood of Rancho even though Los Varrios Aztecas can be seen in the northern part. The control Jamestown Street and the Rancho Projects, however southern parts of Rancho are hotspots for the Vagos and back alleys such as Cypress Flats." He said. "They either are smoking, drinking, driving, or hanging out on the side in groups of 2-5 and even though they the largest Mexican street gang some members are of Guatemalan origin." He said. "Sometimes they are seen in Davis which is Balla territory." Roman said. "Yeah, its called encroachment. Invasion on other people's territory." He said. "Thank you Gus." Roman said. "No problem. Let me know if you need anything else." He said. "We will." Dean said following Roman out. "What you wanna do?" He asked. "Lets go pay some old friends a visit. Marabunta Grande." He said. "You got it." Dean says.

* * *

Jessica was making her rounds and checking on her patients, as she finished checking on a patient Jessica decided to go to the break room to get something to drink. She went to the locker room and got a dollar bill out of her wallet and closed the locker, she then went to the break room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw what was going on, "what the hell?" She asked. She noticed one of them was Sabrina, "Sabrina, what are you doing?" She asked. "What does it look like?" She asked. "You're married and having sex with another man?!" She said. "Why not? Its not like I ever loved Roman." She said. Jessica couldn't believe what she was hearing, "you are pathetic." She said and walked out

Jessica had just walked back into the locker room and put her dollar bill back and closed her locker when Sabrina came in. "What?" She asked. "Don't you dare tell Roman what you saw." She said. "Why not? You were in there cheating on him." She said. "So, I've been cheating on him ever since we got married." She said. "Do you hear yourself right now?" She asked. "I don't care what you think. If you tell him I will personally have your ass fired." She said. "You're gonna try get me fired? You're the one that is having sex with other employees which is against hospital policy, but I'm not gonna tell him. You can tell him yourself." Jessica said walking out shaking her head

Dean pulled up to an alley way which the Marabunta Grande controlled, Roman got out of the car and walked through the alley way. "Roman Reigns, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Erick asked. "I need a favor." Roman said. "Name it." He said. "I need some of you to tail The Vagos for me for a while. I feel like I'm getting close to taking them down for Lisa's murder." He said. Erick nodded, "Javier, Enrique, tail them." He said. "You got it boss." Javier said. "And one more thing. A friend of mine lives around here. Can you keep an eye on her?" He asked. "Oh its a she. Let me guess the girl you dated in high school Jessica?" He asked. "How did you know?" He asked. "You talked about her all the time but yeah we'll keep an eye on her." He said. "Thanks." Roman said and fist bumped him

Jessica clocked out and headed home, she had just walked in when Maryse ran into the bathroom. "Sorry, those burritos went right through me." She said. "Spray some air freshener before you come out." She said. "Okay!" She said. Jessica walked into her room and laid her stuff on the bed and looked at her phone seeing texts from Roman, smiling Jessica read the text and texted him back saying she made it home safe and thanks for the concern. She took off her scrubs and shoes then slipped on a pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a drink. "Oh your mom sent a cake!" Maryse said. "Its in the oven! Ow!" She said. Jessica chuckled and made a sandwich to eat. Maryse came out a few minutes later, "whew, I know to never eat those things again." She said. "You probably ate them too fast." Jessica said sitting on the couch. Maryse got a drink and wen to sit down on the couch

Roman walked into the apartment leaving his shoes by the door and hung his jacket on the coat hanger and walked over to the fridge grabbing a drink, as he walked over and looked out the window Sabrina walked out of the bathroom and Roman heard heels hitting the floor so he turned around. Sabrina had a black silk robe on and black lace lingerie and black heels. Roman sat his drink and the counter and walked over to her, "what are you doing Sabrina?" He asked. "I wanted to apologize to you." She said running a finger over his chest. Roman pulled her into a kiss, Sabrina kissed him back and grabbed his hand leading him to their room

A few minutes go by and Roman and Sabrina are shown on the bed kissing as Roman slowly thrusts into her, Roman groans in his head as he forgot Sabrina couldn't take all of him because he was too big. He couldn't get off with Sabrina unless he imagined Jessica was under him which he was imagined every time he had sex with Sabrina. He leaned up on his hands and watched his cock slide into an our of Sabrina, god he wished he could go deeper but Sabrina claimed it hurt when he slid all the way in. She didn't like riding, she just liked when she was flat on her back and reverse cowgirl. Roman started imagining Jessica was the one he was making love too and could feel his ending nearing, Sabrina didn't like for him to cum inside her so he was forced to climax some where on her body. Roman pulled and came on Sabrina's stomach, he laid on the bed as she got up to take a shower and he soon fell asleep

* * *

**Here you go **

**Written By: Jessica Dawn Newcomb **

**R&R :) Enjoy**


	5. Season One Episode Five

**Here is episode five **

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does!**

* * *

**Two Worlds Collide: Season One Episode Five **

**Synopsis:**** Jessica finally has a day off after working for 3 months straight with no days off so she decides to spin the day at the beach while Maryse is at work. While there she meets Dean's wife and two kids. She struggles to keep that she saw Sabrina with another man a secret from Roman. Meanwhile, the guys investigate a kidnapping. Afterwards, everyone goes out to eat where Sabrina shows up uninvited and her and Jessica have some choice words for each other**

**Cast:**

**Roman Reigns-Senior Police Detective **

**Dean Ambrose-Senior Police Detective **

**Seth Rollins-Senior Police Detective **

**Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Registered Nurse and Pediatrician **

**Jazz Holland-Registered Nurse and ED's Charge Nurse **

**Brianna Reigns-Senior Police Detective**

* * *

"Queen, Queen. Come here girl." Brianna said. Brianna's German Sheppard Queen comes into the kitchen as she filling her bowl up, "there you go girl." She said petting her. Regina comes into the kitchen tying her hair back, "morning babe." She said. "Morning." She said pouring coffee into a cup. Regina kissed her cheek and made her a cup of coffee, "what time do you get off tonight?" She asked. "Depends on when I finish a case." She said. "But we all still plan on going out to that bar tonight." She said. "Good." Regina said. Brianna finished her coffee and gave Regina a kiss before brushing her teeth and grabbing her stuff. "I'll see you later." Brianna said. "Alright babe." She said petting Queen who licked her hand

"Here you go sweetie." Michael said putting a plate of waffles in front of Emma. "Thank you daddy." She said. "Your welcome." He said. He walked back into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee as Jazz finished her. "Okay well I'm off to work and I shall see you guys later." She said. She kissed Michael on the cheek and Emma on the head. "Bye mommy." Emma said. "Bye sweetie be good for daddy." She said. "I will." She said. Jazz walked out and locked the door. Brianna pulls up to a house and gets out of the car walking over to Roman and Seth

"What we got?" She asked. "Kidnapping." Roman said. "Mother went to get her 5 year old daughter up for school when she realized her daughter wasn't there." Roman said. "Any possible suspects?" She asked. "She's estranged from her ex husband but he lives up in Paleto Bay. We got confirmation that he was at a bar all night when she was kidnapped." Roman said. "We checked the whole house. There's no sign of a break in." Seth said. "What all did the mother say?" She said. "She said she put her daughter to bed about 9:30 and then went to bed about 10. She got up at 6 went to check her and that's when she discovered she was missing." Roman said. "This is gonna be doozy if we don't have any leads." Seth said.

"Hey guys I may have something." Dean said. "What did you say your name was again?" He asked. "Billy." He said. "Okay Billy. Can you tell them what you told me." He said. "Yeah. I've been training for a marathon and I go on a jog about 5AM, and this morning I went to go on my job and I noticed a white van parked out front of Ms. Hall's house." He said. "A white van?" Brianna asked. "Yeah. I thought it was hers then I realized she doesn't have a car or drive." He said. "She doesn't drive?" Seth asked. "I heard from the other neighbors that she got her license taken away after drunk driving." He said. "Did you happen to get a license plate?" Roman asked. "No I didn't think to check but it was gone when I came back from my jog." He said. "Okay thanks Billy." Roman said. "No problem. I hope you find Sara, she's a sweet girl." He said. "We'll try." Dean said

"I think we need to look into her." Roman said. "You think she had something to do with her daughter getting kidnapped?" Dean asked. "I don't know but I have a weird feeling about this." Roman said. "Lets cover all our bases." Brianna said. "Lets get back to the precinct." Roman said. Jessica lays back on the chair under her umbrella and watches the waves crash against the shoreline, she leans her head back and closes her eyes. "Jessica?" Someone asked. Jessica opens her eyes and looks at her, "Yes?" She asked. "Its Angel, Dean's wife." She said. "Oh my god." She gets up and hugs her. "How are you?" She asked. "I'm good. Dean told me you were back and here you are." She said. "Yep." She said. "Oh these are our two kids. Ashley and Jon." She said. "Oh hi there." She said. "Hi your pretty." Ashley said. "Oh thank you and so are you." She said making Ashley blush

"You wanna sit down and catch up?" Jessica asked. "Yeah sure." She said sitting her stuff up. "So Dean tells me you work at Mount Zonah Medical center." Angel said. "Yeah I do." She said. "You know Sabrina works there right?" She asked. "Oh I know all about Sabrina." She said. "Does she know you and Roman used to date?" She asked. "Oh she does and she hates it." She said. "Do any of you besides Brianna like her?" She asked. "I don't." She said. "Well I can't tell Roman this but a few months ago I was supposed to have the weekend but I got called in work, and as I was doing my rounds I got thirsty so I was gonna go get a drink." She said. "I walked into the break room and I saw Sabrina and some man I haven't met having sex." She said. "Wait, she was having sex with another man, and you haven't told Roman?" She asked. "I can't or she'll get me fired but having a romantic relationship with a co worker is against hospital policy." She said. "Yeah that's true. How about you don't tell Roman and let him find out on his own that Sabrina's cheating on him." She said.

"I probably will considering she told me that she's been cheating on him since they got married." She said. "Whoa. I told Roman that it wasn't a good idea to get married to her. I knew that bitch didn't care about it but Roman was too blinded by love to see it. He loves her but he's not in love with her, he still has feelings for you." She said. "I still have feelings for him too considering we've shared a kiss. Him and Sabrina had a fight one night and he came over to get away from her and we kissed." She said. "Lord, I'm getting sick of Sabrina." She said. "Yeah me too." She said. "But anyway. After they all get off of work we were planning going out to get something and I was wondering if you'd like to come?" She asked. "Oh yes of course as long as I get to see Roman." She said. "He'll be there." She said.

* * *

"Did we find anything on Ms Hall?" Roman asked. "Well Billy was telling the truth. Her name is Linda Hall and within the last few years she's been arrested the last few years. Driving with a suspended license and drunk driving. She lost her license and then got it back, two months later she was once again arrested for drunk driving and her license got taken away permanently." Brianna said. "Jay sent everything he had over." Seth said. "That's a good start." Roman said. Diamond walked in, "Roman, Sara's father is downstairs." She said. "Okay thanks Di." Roman said. "Dean, come on." He said walking out with Dean following

Roman walked downstairs and saw Sara's father. "Mr Hall." Roman said. He looked up at him, "that's me." He said. "Come on lets back here and talk." He said. They walked into the conference room and Dean and shut the door. "I came down here as soon as I found my daughter was kidnapped." He said. "Your ex wife said you and her were estranged." Roman said. "Yeah cause she's a drunk." He said bluntly. "She's been's arrested for drunk driving at least a half a dozen times, and this last time she got her license taken away permanently." He said. "When was the last time you talk to you daughter?" Dean asked. "Couple days ago. I can only talk to her by phone because her mom won't let me see her in person." He said

"Did you notice anything out of the ordinary when you talking to her." Roman asked. "Other than her mom yelling in the back ground no." He said. "Her mom was yelling in the background? What was she saying?" Dean asked. "Something about needing money I don't know, I was trying to listen to Sara and not." He said. "Mr. Hall, do you have any idea who could have kidnapped your daughter?" Roman asked. "No I don't. Sara's a friendly girl a little too friendly." He said. "Okay thank you. We'll do everything we can to find your daughter." Roman said. Dean opened the door and walked out, Roman was getting ready to walk out when Finn and Tianna come in with Linda. Linda looked over and saw Sara's father, "what's he doing here?!" She yelled. Roman put his hand on the door jam standing in from of Sara's father, "I'm trying to help them find my daughter which is something you aren't obviously doing you drunk!" He said. "I told them everything I know!" She said. "Yeah well did you tell them about the 20,000 dollars you've been taken out of a bank account every month, huh?! Did you tell them about that?!" He said. "That none of your business Allen!" Linda said

"It becomes my business with my daughter tells me what you've been doing! You never gave a damn about Sara, you tried to kill her when you were pregnant!" He said. "Okay, Finn, Tianna take her upstairs." Roman said. "I never wanted that bastard child!" Linda said as Tianna and Finn take her upstairs. "What's this about 20,000 dollars being taken out of a bank account every month?" Roman asked. "A couple months ago Sara told me Linda was taking out 20,000 dollars out of a bank account every month. I didn't think to tell you guys and it just came out, when I get angry I don't know what I'm saying." He said. "Well you're gonna stay down there." He said and walked out

Brianna looked up as Roman walked in, "what's going on?" She asked. "Linda has apparently been taken 20,000 dollars out of a bank account every month." Roman said. "20,000 dollars?" Seth asked. "Yeah, Brianna you go talk to her and see why she's been taking 20,000 dollars out of a bank account." He said. "You got it." She said. Jessica looked up as Angel and Ashley came over with hot dogs. "So where do you live here in Los Santos?" Angel asked handing her two hot dogs. "You know where Smoke On The Water is?" She asked. "Please don't tell me you smoke weed." She said. "Oh god no but I live diagonal from there and in a bluish green apartment building across from my mom." She said. "Oh Jon loves those chocolate chip brownies she makes." She said. "Yeah their good. I've been sitting here figuring out what I'm gonna wear." She said. "Here why don't I give you my number and you can face time and I'll help you." She said. "Oh thank you." She said.

* * *

"So what made you move back to Los Santos other then the job offer?" Angel asked. "I wanted to be close to my mom." She said. "Did anyone move with you?" She asked. "My friend Maryse, we met in Pensacola and became best friends." Jessica said. "Oh how. At least you felt at home a little bit." She said. "Yeah." She said. "You won't believe how mad Dean was at Roman after you guys broke up and how he treated." She said. "Oh I bet. Roman apologized and that's when we kissed." She said. "Well that's good he apologized." She said. "How did Sabrina find out you and Roman dated in high school?" She asked. "I don't know, I didn't tell her and I don't think Roman did." She said. "Roman kept an old box of pictures and she probably found out by looking through the box." She said. "She accused me of moving back here to try and get him back." She said. "I told her that I didn't have feelings for him anymore." She said

"But you do." She said. "Yeah." She said and looked around. "Oh we might wanna head home. There's a storm cloud rolling in." She said. "Yeah I'm gonna head that way." She said. "Well I'll see you tonight." She said. "Yeah you too." She said gathering her stuff up. Brianna walked into the interrogation room, "I don't know what Allen's talking about." Linda said. "You don't? Then why did he tell my brother that your daughter tell him that you were taking 20,000 dollars out of a bank account?" She asked. "I didn't take 20,000 dollars out of a bank account." She said. Roman comes into the room, "you didn't take 20,000 dollars out of a bank account?" He asked. "No." She said. "Well these bank statements tell a different story." Roman said putting them in front of her. "You're gonna tell us why you took this money or so help me god I will throw you in a jail cell so fast that you're gonna wish you had 20,000 dollars." He said.

"Linda, this is your daughter we are talking about and you know that the first 24 hours are critical. Most kids don't even survive 24 hours." Brianna said. "I don't know." She said. "Okay, well you ex husband told us that when he was talking to you daughter couple of days ago that you were in the background yelling you need money." Roman said. "Yeah I needed child support money." She said. Roman chuckled then sit down, "I think you know why you took that 20,000 dollars because I think you arranged for your daughter to be kidnapped." Roman said. "What? No." She said. "Then tell us why you took the money." Brianna said. "Okay, okay! I was in debt with this loan shark and he told me if I missed a payment he would kidnapped Sara." She said. "Did this loan shark have a name?" Roman asked. "Jesse." She said. "Last name?" He asked. "He never gave me a last name." She said. "What did he look like?" Brianna asked. "Bald, average height, weight, and had a glasses." She said.

Roman shook his head and grabbed the bank statements then walked out, "we need to find a loan shark called Jesse." Roman said. An hour goes by and Roman gets a new email from his CI, he clicks on it and sees its a a couple of videos. He clicks on the video and watches it, its a video of Sabrina and The Vagos. He can't hear what their saying due to whoever filmed the video was too far away but he saw Sabrina hand them some money and shake their hand and walk away. He clicked on the other video which showed Sabrina talking to The Vagos outside the hospital but again he couldn't hear what they were saying because they were too far away

Dean knocked on the door and looked up. "Yeah?" He asked. "We found that loan shark. His name is Jesse Davis, he lives at in Rockford Hills." He said. Roman walks into the interrogation room, "is this him?" He asked showing Linda the picture. "Yeah." She said. Roman hands her his notepad, "write down his address." He said. She picks up the pen and writes down his address, he looks at the address and walks into the squad room. "Suit up." Roman said. They all suit up and head to Jesse's house, NOOSE breaks down the door and Jesse jumps. "Whoa what the hell?" He asked. "Jesse Davis, LSPD on the floor." Brianna said. Jesse gets on the floor, "what's this about?" He asked. "Where's Sara Hall?" She asked. "I don't know who that is." He said. "Don't play with. Where is she?!" She asked. "You got three seconds or there will be a bullet in your brain." She said

"Got her!" Dean said. He walked out with her, "She's okay just shaken up." He said. "You're lucky. Now put your hands behind your back." She said. Jesse puts his hand behind his back and Brianna arrests him then walks him out as Dean puts Sara on the stretcher. "Sara!" Allen says. "Daddy!" Sara said. Allen runs over to her and hugs her, "all in a days work." Seth said. "Yep, lets go." Roman said. They begin walking towards the cars when Allen gets their attention, "Sara, wants to talk to you." He said. They walk over to the stretcher. "Whats up?" Roman asked. "My mommy caused me to get taken. She was talking to that bad guy that got put in the car and he came in in the middle of the night and grabbed me. He said he would kill me if I screamed." She said. Dean looked at Roman, "thank you for that information. You get better." Roman said. "Thank you." She said

They head back to the precinct and Roman and Seth walk into the interrogation room, "get up." Roman said. "What?" She asked. "I said get up." Roman said. Linda stands up and Roman handcuffs her. "Am I being arrested?" She asked. "Yes are you. Your daughter just told us you were behind the whole thing." He said. "You found me daughter?" She asked. "Yes we did and your ex husband is being given full custody of her. You're not fit to be a parent." Roman said walking her out. He put her in a holding cell till her arraignment in the morning. "I don't know about anybody else but I'm starving. We ready to go the bar?" Seth asked. "Yeah I'm down, lets go." Roman said. "What about Sabrina?" Brianna asked. "I don't care what she thinks." He said. "Oh shit." Dean said.

* * *

Jessica stood in her bedroom talking to Angel on face time, she pulls an outfit out of the closet and shows her. "What about this one?" She asked. "Ooh yeah that's it." She said. "You think?" She asked. "Of course. You've been here how long?" She asked. "6 months." She said. "Have you've been out since you've been back?" She asked. "Me and Maryse went out with Regina but we got harassed." She said. "Oh that sucks. Oh Dean's texting me, I'll see you at the bar." She said. "Alright." She said hanging up. The outfit she picked was a spaghetti strap top and a black skirt. Jessica walked over to her dresser and fixed her make up and hair then got dressed

As she was putting her heels on her phone rang signaling a phone call, she saw that was it Maryse and answered. "Hey." She said. "Hey." Maryse said. "When you getting off?" She asked. "That want me to work late." She said. "How late?" She asked. "Till about 3:30AM." She said. "Oh you gonna be okay." She asked. "Yeah. What about you?" She asked. "Yeah. I'm going with everybody." She said. "Have fun." She said. "I will." She said. "I'm about to go meet them." She said. "Alright. I gotta get back to work. I'll talk to you later." She said. Angel texts Jessica the bar their meeting at and that everyone is expecting her. Jessica gets into her car and heads there

"What is she doing here?" Dean asked. "Who?" Brianna looked behind her and saw Sabrina was walking up to them. "What are you doing here Sabrina?" Roman asked. "I came to party with you guys of course. I never get invited to anything." She said. "That's because nobody likes you." Regina said taking a sip of her Long Island Ice Tea. Sabrina ignores what Regina says and sits down, "here comes Jessica." Seth said. Roman looked up just as she walked and was taken back by what she was wearing, "Hey Jess." He said. Jessica smiled and gave him a little wave, "don't talk to that ho." Sabrina said. "Sabrina." Roman said. "What? She is one." She said. "I'm not the one that's sitting there with fake hair." Jessica said. "Ooh." Angel said

Sabrina rolled her eyes and ordered a margarita, "I bet you like a more girly drink like Long Island Ice Tea." She said. "Hmm nope." She said. "Oh please were not that very different." Sabrina said. "Oh honey please I'm a lot different from you." She said. "Really? Then show me." She said. "Seth, give me your beer." She said. "What? No." He said. "Seth, give her your beer." Brianna said. "N-Hey!" He said as Jessica grabbed his beer. Jessica tipped the beer up and drank it all, "oh shit." Regina said. "So you think you're better than me just because you drink beer?" She asked. "I didn't say I was but you wanna make that assumption go right ahead." She said. "With nails like yours I bet you can't cook." She said. "I actually can cook a helluva better than you perra." She said. "It getting spicy up in here." Brianna said. When Sabrina isn't looking Roman sends Jessica a wink, Sabrina then gets up and walks over to her. "Lets get one thing straight honey. I'm the one with the ring not you." She said. "You may have that ring but I bet you can't take his dick all the way." She said with a smirk on her face

As she said that Brianna was taking a sip of her beer and got choked up, "oh shit." She said as Regina patted her on the back. "And what makes you think you can?" She asked. "Oh I can." Jessica smirked again. "I once made him cum 5 times in a row." She said. Roman didn't say anything instead he leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his beer, Sabrina got mad and slapped Jessica across the face. "Oh!" Seth said. The force of the slap made Jessica's turn but she looked back and then slapped Sabrina then security walked over. "Whoa break it up ladies." They said. Jessica put her hands up and back away, "okay you ma'am need to leave." He said to Sabrina. "Why me? She slapped me." She said. "You slapped her first so you need to leave." He said. She grabbed her purse, "this isn't over." She said and walked away

"Holy shit." Dean said. "Holy shit is right." Seth said. "I don't think any one has talked to Sabrina like that except Regina." Roman said. "Well no someone else just did." Jessica said. Brianna looked at her as she sat down, "girl are you trying to kill?" She asked. "No." She said. "You made me choke up." She said. "I'm sorry." She said. An hour later and Jessica is dancing with Angel, Regina, and Brianna, as Jessica is twerking on Brianna she sees Roman watch, she winks at him and smiles. "Damn that's hot." Dean said. "Oops sorry about talking about your sister like that Rome." Dean said. "He ain't paying a bit of attention to you, he's too busy watching Jessica." Seth said. "Well she's hot too." He said and that made Roman turn and look at him. "Well that got you attention. Man why don't you go back to her place and bang her already you know you want too." He said. "I'm married and Jessica isn't a homewrecker." He said. "And? Roman, you haven't been happy in the last few years with Sabrina, you deserve some bit of happiness." He said. "I know." He said. As the song ends, the girl walks back over to the table

The rest of the night is a blur and Jessica returns home at 1AM with Roman's car behind hers, Jessica pulls into the drive way and gets out as Roman parks his car. She walks over to him as he gets out, "thank you for following me home." She said. "Your welcome. I never got to tell you how beautiful you looked." He said. "Oh thank you." She said as they walked up to her car. "Your welcome. I wanted to apologize about Sabrina tonight, she showed up uninvited." He said. "Its alright I think I put her in her place." She said. "Yeah. Well goodnight." He said. "Night." She said. Roman kissed her on the cheek and went to walk away but Jessica pulled him back, Roman looked at her before being pulled into a kiss.

Jessica ran her hand up Roman's tattooed arm as he rested a hand on her lower back, she remembers when she it. She walking down Vespucci beach when she saw him working out, he was shirtless with sweat pouring off of him and she looked over his tattoo which she was impressed by. She turned away before he noticed her and walked back to her apartment. Jessica put her arms around his neck as he pressed her against her car, Roman went to lay her back on the car when he realized what was happening and pulled away. "Oh fuck. Baby I gotta stop." He said. Jessica giggled and stood up straight, "I want you so bad but I wanna wait till the right time." He said. Jessica nods, "Yeah." She said. Roman gave her one last open mouth, "I'll text you when I've made it home." He said. "Okay." She said. She watched him get into his car and drive off. As she was getting ready for bed her phone dinged signaling a text and she looked at it. It was Roman telling her he made it home safely, she said okay and goodnight and then laid down after he responded with goodnight. Jessica dozed off after she heard Maryse coming in

* * *

**There you go**

**Written By: Jessica Dawn Newcomb **

**R&R :) Enjoy**


	6. Season One Episode Six

**Here is Episode Six **

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does!**

* * *

**Two Worlds Collide: Season One Episode Six**

**Synopsis:**** With the help of the Los Santos Fire Department the gang investigates a possible arson. While taking care of pregnant 16 year old teenage girl Jessica gets called into Kyle's office, Jessica is unfortunately suspended without pay after her little fight with Sabrina at the bar until further notice. Roman confronts Sabrina with the photos and videos of her meeting with The Vagos**

**Cast:**

**Roman Reigns-Senior Police Detective**

**Dean Ambrose-Senior Police Detective**

**Seth Rollins-Senior Police Detective**

**Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Registered Nurse and Pediatrician**

**Jazz Holland-Registered Nurse and ED's Charge Nurse **

**Brianna Reigns-Senior Police Detective **

* * *

Roman pulled up a crime scene and got out of the car, he walked over to the fire chief who was writing on a clipboard. "What do we got chief?" Roman asked. "Possible arson." He said. "Any bodies?" He asked. "Yeah I need you guys to put these masks on first before we go in." He said. They grab the masks and slip on the masks before following the chief inside. "The fire starter in here." He said. "What is this place?" Seth asked. "An old meat packing department. It closed about 10 years ago been abandoned ever since." He said. "Fire patterns suggest that gasoline and a lighter was used. Homeless people loitered here." He said

Roman kneeled down and looked at the body, "were they found like this?" He asked. "Yeah nothing's been touched. Luckily we were able to keep the fire contained to one room." He said. "No one else was injured." He said. Brianna kneels down and looked over the body, "I think they were laying here asleep when the fire started and by the time they woke up it was too late." She said. "They got something in their hand." Roman said. He put gloves on grabbed what was in the person's hand, he saw it was a picture and unfolded it. "Its a picture of little girl." He said saying everyone else. "Might be their daughter or something." Dean said. "We gotta ID this girl. Get this to the lab." Roman said as the coroner comes in. "I hope you find whoever did this." The Chief said. "We'll try. We might need your help though, probably will have to talk to your firemen." Roman said. "I'll let them know and give me a call when you want to talk to them." He said. "I will." He said.

Jessica walks grabs her iPad and walks into the room, "hello I'm Jessica, I'll be your nurse. What seems to be the problem?" She asked. "I'm having some contractions." She said. "How far along are you?" She asked. "38 weeks." She said. Jessica looked up from her iPad and looked at her, "you a little young to be a mom." She said. "Yeah." She said looking down. "How old are you sweetie?" She asked. "16. I got pregnant from a rape and my mom kicked me out." She said. "I'm sorry to here that. You're in good hands here." She said. "What's your name?" She asked. "Rachel." She said. "Rachel, I'm gonna do an ultrasound so I need you to raise your shirt a bit." She said. Rachel raises her shirt up and watches Jessica set everything up. "This may be a little cold." She said and put the gel on her belly

She puts the Doppler on her belly and looks at the screen, "look at your baby." She said. Rachel looked over and smiled, "Aw." She said. "Are you staying with anyone?" She asked. "No just staying in a motel." She said. Jessica nods and looks at the screen, "Yeah you are in labor." She said. "I'm gonna get you to change into this hospital gown. I'll help you." She said. "Okay." Rachel said sitting up. Jessica helps her change into the hospital gown and lay back in the bed, Jessica puts gloves on. "I'm gonna check how dilated you are." She said. Jessica checks her, "About 5 centimeters." She said. Rachel nodded, "okay." She said. Jazz peaks her head in, "Jessica, Kyle wants to see you." She said. "Okay." She said taking her gloves off, "I'll be right back. You just rest." She grabs her iPad and goes to Kyle's office

Jessica knocked on the door and waited for Kyle to say come in, once he did Jessica turned the knob and walked in, as she walked in she saw Sabrina sitting in one of the chairs. "Jessica, close the door and have a seat please." Lynn said. Jessica closed the door and sat down, "what's going on?" She asked. "Sabrina here says you slapped her the other day." Kyle said. "Because she slapped me first." She said. "She says you slapped her first." Kyle said. "That is not what happened, there are other witnesses." Jessica said. Kyle let out a sigh and took off his glasses, "we don't tolerate violence between our employees." Lynn said. "But it wasn't on hospital grounds it was at a bar." Jessica said. As she was listening to Lynn Jessica failed to notice the smirk on Sabrina's face, "even outside we don't tolerate violence between our employees." Kyle said

* * *

"It won't happen again." Jessica said. "I'd hate to do this Jessica but you as suspended without pay until further notice." Kyle said. "Suspended? I was defending myself." Jessica said. "I'm sorry but you need to gather your things and clock out and go home." Kyle said. Jessica sighed giving up and getting up, she walked out of the office and walked into the break room. She over heard Lynn tell Candace to take over her case and heard Lynn walk in, "Jessica look, I know you're telling the truth over this situation with you and Sabrina but I have to stand behind Kyle's decision even if I don't agree with it." She said. "I understand but why did he say until further notice?" She asked. "We have to conduct and investigation." She said. "How long is that gonna take?" She asked

"That depends. I'll call you if we get anything." She said. "Thanks." She said. Jessica clocked out and went out to her car, when she got in it she grabbed her phone and called Roman. "So John did you notice anything out of the ordinary when you were putting out the fire?" Brianna asked. "There were people watching as usual but one guy stood out. He was just standing there watching no look of emotion on his face." He said as Roman's phone rings. "Excuse me." He said and walked out. "Do you happen to know what he looked like?" Brianna asked. "He was black, he was wearing a black jacket with a hood he had the hood up though, blue jeans, and work boots. He just stood there and then when I was watching him he took off down the alley and I don't know where he went after that." He said.

"Thanks." Brianna said. "Whats up baby girl?" Roman asked when he stepped outside. "Roman, I got suspended from the hospital." Jessica said. "Suspended? For what?" He asked. "Your wife went to Kyle and said I slapped her and come to find out they don't tolerate violence between employees either off or on hospital grounds." She said. "You only slapped her because she slapped you back. You were defending yourself." Roman said. "I know but they wouldn't pretty much hear my side of the story." She said. "I'm sorry baby girl." He said. "I know. I'm suspended without pay until further notice." She said. "Jesus Christ." He said. "I know." She said. "Look I'll talk to Sabrina. You just go home and do what you can." He said. "I am." She said. "Thanks." She said and hung up. "What's going on?" Brianna asked. "The hospital suspended Jessica." He said. "For what?" She asked.

"Because of her little fight with Sabrina the other night." He said. "She was defending herself because Sabrina hit her first." She said. "I know but the hospital basically didn't want to hear her side of the story." He said. "Here's John statement." She said. Roman reads it, "what are you going to do?" She asked. "I gotta talk to Sabrina. I'll drop you off at the precinct." He said. They got into the car and Roman dropped Brianna off then headed to his and Sabrina's apartment. Jessica walked into the condo seeing Sita Vacuuming and Maryse running the dishwasher, Sita turn the Vacuum off and looked at Jessica. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "The hospital suspended me." She said. "For what?" She asked. "Because of my little fight with Sabrina." She said. "You were defending yourself." Maryse said. "They acted like they didn't want to hear my side of the story." She said

"How long?" Sita asked. "Until further notice and without pay." She said as she sat on the couch. "That is just wrong." Maryse said. Sita walked over and hugged her, "I'm so sorry sweetheart." She said. "Thanks mom." She said. Roman walked off the elevator and ran down the hallway to the apartment, he unlocked the door and walked in. "Sabrina! Sabrina! SABRINA!" Roman said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's with all the fussing?" Sabrina asked coming out of the bedroom. "Did you get Jessica suspended from the hospital?" He asked. "She slapped me." She said. "Yeah because you slapped her first! She was defending herself!" He said. "Why are you taking up for that bitch? I am your wife, she isn't." She said. "Yeah well you haven't treated me like a husband in the last few years." He said

Sabrina slapped him across the face, "don't you ever talk to me like that." She said. Roman grabbed the vase that was sitting on the table and threw it all the wall all to avoid hitting Sabrina which she probably deserved. "That was my mothers vase!" Sabrina said walking towards him. Roman grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall, "doesn't feel good does it? I'm finally standing up to you and you hate it." Roman said. He stared her in the face till he saw she was turning blue then he let her go, he watched her fall in the floor gasping for air and coughing, luckily there was no was no bruise forming as he didn't really have the grip on her throat tight enough to cause a bruise

Roman walked away from her and calmed down, then an idea struck him. He grabbed his phone and brought up the pictures, he then walk over to her and grabbed her arm. "Get up." He said. He sat her down on a stool and sat down in front of her, "what are these pictures?" He asked showing her pictures of her meeting with The Vagos. "I don't know." She said. Roman then showed her the video of her shaking their hands and giving them money, "what's this?" He asked. "I don't know." She said. "Really? Because that looks like you giving them money." He said. Sabrina didn't answer him just looked down, "I can't deal with this crap right now. I gotta a case to solve." Roman stuck his phone back in his pocket and walked out slamming the door and locked it

* * *

An hour later, Roman walked into the precinct. "Everything okay?" Brianna asked. "It is now." He said. Seth walked in. "Okay so, I called around to other police departments and the police station in Paleto Bay came back with a hit. About a year ago they had a fire at the hospital there and the guy matching the description was seen in the area. He was black, wearing a black jacket with a hood and had the hood up, blue jeans, and tan work boots. I ran it through the database and it came back to a Malik Johnson." Seth said.

"Here's a picture." Brianna said. "Lets go show John." Roman said. Roman and Brianna head to the fire department, "is this him." Brianna asked. "Yeah that's him. Just didn't show any emotion whatsoever." He said. "Lets go get this guy." Roman said. They pull up to the apartment building and Malik jumps from his balcony and runs down the street with Brianna and Roman hot on his heels. Mailk jumps over trash cans before being hit with the police car, "hands behind your back." He said as he arrested him. Finn put him in the car, "Good work. We've been keeping an eye on him for an hour and I kind of had a feeling he would run." He said. "Good. You'll make a great police detective one day." He said.

"I hope so." She said. Roman patted her on the shoulder and walked away, "good job." Brianna said following Roman away. Roman parked his car in the car and went up to his and Sabrina's apartment, he walked into the living room and saw Sabrina sitting on the couch. Sabrina closed her book and look up at him as he sat down next to her, "I uh wanted to apologize for the way I've treated you over the last few years." Sabrina said. "I know." Roman whispered. Sabrina stood up and took off her robe making Roman look at her, she took a deep breath. "Take me. Do what you want with me." She said. Roman stood up and carried her to the bedroom

* * *

**Sorry its a little short. Didn't really have any good ideas and I kinda rushed but I hope you like it **

**Written By: Jessica Dawn Newcomb **

**R&R :) Enjoy**


	7. Season One Episode Seven

**Here is episode seven **

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does!**

* * *

**Two Worlds Collide: Season One Episode ****Seven**

**Synopsis: Its been two months since Jessica was suspended and while Jessica is suspended from the hospital she helps out at her moms bakery. Dean, Seth, and Roman spend their day off at the beach playing basketball and Brianna and Regina unfortunately experience some homophobia while at a dog park with Queen. Plus, Roman and Sabrina do their best to try and get along**

**Cast:**

**Roman Reigns-Senior Police Detective **

**Dean Ambrose-Senior Police Detective **

**Seth Rollins-Senior Police Detective **

**Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Registered Nurse and Pediatrician**

**Maryse Ouellet-Jessica's best friend**

**Jazz Holland-Registered Nurse and ED's Charge Nurse **

**Brianna Reigns-Senior Police Detective**

* * *

Maryse looked up as Jessica walked in, "morning." She said. "Morning." Jessica said pouring a cup of coffee. "What are you gonna do until your suspension is lifted?" Maryse asked pulling her hair back. "I don't know yet, probably just hang out here." She said. "you going to work?" She asked. "Yeah. They want me to work late again." She said. "Okay well just be safe." She said. "I will and I'll call you later." She said grabbing her keys and giving her a little hug. "Bye." She said walking out as Sita came in. Sita closed the door and walked into the living room. "Hey sweetie." She said. "Hey." She said. "How are you doing?" She asked. "Well considering its been two months since I've been suspended good I guess." She said walking into the kitchen

"I know its suck but I do have an proposition for you." Sita said. "What's that?" She asked. "Why not help me out at the bakery?" She asked. "You want me to feel like I'm in high school again?" She asked. "Not but it'll something to do and I'm a little shorthanded today." She said. Jessica sighed, "I don't see why not." She said. "I can pay you." She said. "Mom, you don't need to pay you're own daughter." She said. "No but its only fair. You're a little broke right now." She said. Jessica goes to rebut against it but changes her mind, "you're right, I am broke. Okay, fine a will just give me a few minutes to pick out an outfit." She said walking into her room

"Did we really have to do this on one of the hottest days of the year?" Seth asked as they walked into the basketball court. "Oh it ain't that bad." Dean said. "I've lived here my whole life and I'm still not used to the heat." Roman said with Sabrina behind him. Sabrina sat on the bleachers as Roman walked over to them, "did you have to bring her?" Dean whispered to him. "Were trying to get along." Roman said. "Wonder how long that's gonna last this time." Seth said. "Shut-up." He said hitting Seth on the head. Come on lets get this game started." Roman said

An hour goes by and Seth does a dunk but unfortunately falls and scrapes his elbow, "uh oh. You okay?" Dean asked. "Yeah its just a scrape." He said. Roman hands him a band-aid, "here you go." He said. "You carry band-aids in your bag?" He asked. "You know how Brianna is." He said. "Yep." He said. Seth puts the band-aid on his elbow, "I have some neosporin I'll put on when I get home." Seth said getting up. "Okay lets get back to the game." He said. "Roman has 12 points, I have 6 points, and Seth you have 8 points." He said. "Yeah Roman's gotta have more points." Seth said jokingly. "Hey it ain't my fault you two suck." Roman said passing the ball to Dean

"Okay you remember how to work the oven?" Sita asked walking into the kitchen. "Yeah. I had to look it for a minute to see if I did." She said. "Okay, today we are making oatmeal raisin cookies and peanut butter cookies and snicker doodles. Got an order for snicker doodles this morning." Sita said. "Ooh I love me some peanut butter cookies." Jessica said. "That's why you're gonna do the peanut cookies. Cody will do the oatmeal raisin cookies and I'll do the snicker doodles." Sita said. "Sounds good too me." Jessica said. Sita begins rolling out the dough for the snicker doodles. "so Maryse told me you and Roman have been getting a little closer. Did he finally apologize?" She asked. "Yeah and we've shared a couple kisses." She said. "You've kissed?!" Sita asked smiling. "Yes mom we have." She said.

"I knew you two still had feelings for each other." She said. "But he's married though." She said. "Oh please. Sabrina's nothing but a bitch anyway I wouldn't be surprised if she's cheating on him." Sita said. "She is." Cody said. "I saw her kissing some guy on the street the other day. I went out to lunch with my sister, she got up to got to the bathroom and I looked out the window that's when I saw." He said. "What the guy look like?" Jessica asked. "I didn't see it face but I knew the guy wasn't as muscular as Roman." He said. "I walked in on her having sex with some guy at the hospital a few months ago." Jessica said. "I think we need to tell Roman." Sita said. "I'm not. If I do Sabrina will have me fire." Jessica said mixing up the cookie batter for the peanut butter cookies. "Well he's gonna find out eventually." Sita said.

* * *

Brianna lets Queen off the leash and sits down on a bench with Regina, "this is nice." Brianna said. "It is." Regina said. The two watched Queen play with the other dogs and couple kids. "Ever seen a dog that loves kids as much as Queen?" Brianna asked. "No. Oh I left my drink in the car I'll be right." Regina said and walked over to the car. "Do you have any toys for Queen?" A little girl asked Brianna. "Of course I do." Brianna pulls a football out of the bag and hands it to her. "She loves this." Brianna said handing the toy to her

"I'm back." Regina said walking over. "Hey." She said as she sat down. Regina sat down and gave her a kiss, "these kids love Queen." Regina said. "Yes they do." Brianna said putting an arm around Regina then gave her a kiss. "Get a room fags!" Someone said. "Don't pay attention to them." Brianna said. Regina gave Brianna another kiss and three the toy for Queen, "why don't you get a room?" Someone said. "How about you leave us alone." Regina said. "I'm not the one going to hell because you wanna be gay. God created women to love men and created men to love women." He said walking over. Brianna then stood up, "oh what are you gonna do fag? Beat me up?" He asked. "You better back up or I'll arrest your ass and throw you in a jail cell." She said

"Arrest me? For what? All I said was the truth." He said pushing Brianna's shoulder but before he could pull his hand away Brianna grabbed him and slapped handcuffs on his wrists. "I told you to back up now you just put your hands on a police officer." She said. "Guys you wanna help me out here?" He asked. "Hey you got yourself into this mess you get yourself out." One of them said. "Everything okay over here?" A security guard asked. "Yeah this guy was harassing me and girlfriend." Brianna said. "I wasn't harassing anybody." He said. "I'll take it from here." He said. Brianna hands him over to the security guard. "Come on Queen lets go." Brianna said as the little girl handed her the football. Regina puts Queen back on the leash. "I'm sorry that happened to you." She said. "Oh its okay sweetie. Thank you though." Regina said

They walk back to the car but don't say anything for a bit, "well that was something." Regina said breaking the awkward silence. "Yeah. Been dealing with this for years." Brianna said. "Lets go get something to eat." She said. "I'll talk to you later. Sorry that happened to you Bri," Roman said. "Alright bye." He said and hung up. "What was that?" Dean asked. "Regina and Brianna experienced homophobia when they took Queen to the dog park." Roman said. "That sucks. Are they okay?" Seth asked. "Yeah the guy did push Brianna's shoulder but Brianna arrested him." He said. "Well that's good." He said

An hour later, Sabrina walks into a building, "I need to see Hernandez." She said. "Now." She said. "Follow me." A guy said. Sabrina followed him down the hall to a door, he knocked and waited for Hernandez to say come in. "Hey Hernandez, there's someone here to see you." He said. "Let them in." He said. Sabrina then came in, "what are you doing here?" He asked. "I have something for you." She said. "What could you possibly have for me?" He asked. She pulled a picture out of her purse, "this girl." She said. "Who is it?" He asked. "Her name's Jessica, she works with me at the hospital and used to date my husband in high school." She said. "Okay. What do you want me to do?" She asked. "Do the same thing you did to Lisa. Kill here because she's trying to steal my husband just Lisa was." She said. "What's in it for me?" He asked. "Kill her and I'll get my husband off your back." She said. She pulls a folder out of her purse, "here's everything you need to know about her." She said getting up. Hernandez gets up and grabs Sabrina's arm and pulls her back to him. Sabrina drops her purse and pulls Hernandez into a kiss, Hernandez then sits Sabrina up on his desk lifting up her dress

Jessica had just put the peanut butter cookies on the rack when Sita came in from delivering the snicker doodles, "that's done. How'd it go here?" She asked. "Well, as you can see." Jessica said as Sita looked around at the customers. "How did I get this many customers?" She asked. "I did my famous sign dance outside." She said. "You were always so good at that." She said. "I had an idea. If my suspension at the hospital ever gets lifted how about I help out here on my days off depending how tired I am." She said. "That sounds great." She said. "I'm gonna go sit some brownies out on the rack. You can go home if you like, I'll bring you some brownies" Sita said and walked into the kitchen.

Jessica pulled up to her apartment and saw Roman standing by his car, smiling she got out of the car and walked over to him as she locked it. "Were you waiting for me?" She asked. "Yeah I was. I saw your car wasn't here so I sat here and waited on you." He said. "Well I was helping my mom at her bakery. Decided that on my days off I'll help her out depending on how tired I am." She said. "Well that's good." He said smiling. "You look a little happier today." She said. "Me and Sabrina are trying to get along. I don't know how long it'll last but yeah." He said. "I guess that's good." She said. Roman grabbed her hand, "look baby girl, I don't regret those kisses I gave you and I still want you, okay? I want to wait til the right time because I'm thinking about divorcing Sabrina." He said. "You are?" She asked. "Yeah she's not the same woman I married. I love her but I'm not in love with her." He said. "I know." She whispered. Roman gives her a gentle kiss before his phone interrupts them, "you're being paged." She said. "Yeah. I better get home and cook dinner before she burns the kitchen down again." He said. Roman got into his car and drove off, Jessica watched him till his car disappeared in the distance, she sighed and walked up to her apartment

* * *

**Sorry its so short I didn't really have any ideas for it **

**Written By: Jessica Dawn Newcomb **

**R&R :) Enjoy **


	8. Season One Episode Eight

**Here is episode eight **

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does!**

**Note: there will be smut in this episode**

* * *

**Two Worlds Collide: Season One Episode Eight **

**Synopsis:**** after finishing a case Diamond, the desk sergeant at the precinct tells Roman has a visitor. The visitor turns out to be David the other surgeon at the hospital where Sabrina also works, he tells Roman, Sabrina has been cheating on him with him and other guys. David then goes back to the hospital and tells Sabrina he came clean to Roman about them and also says he's transferring to another hospital in LS. Sabrina runs home and finds Roman waiting for her on the couch with bags near the door, they get into an argument and Roman leaves checking into a hotel. **

**Cast:**

**Roman Reigns-Senior Police Detective **

**Dean Ambrose-Senior Police Detective **

**Seth Rollins-Senior Police Detective**

**Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Registered Nurse and Pediatrician **

**Maryse Ouellet-Jessica's best friend **

**Brianna Reigns-Senior Police Detective**

* * *

The guys walked in after finishing a case and head upstairs talking amongst each other as they took their vests off, Roman took off his vest and went to head upstairs. "Roman, hey." Diamond said. Roman looked at her as began making his way upstairs, "whats up Di?" He asked. "You have a visitor." She said pointing over to the bench. Roman looked over and saw a man that he recognized, he walked over to him. "Can I help you?" He asked. He looked up at him, "are you Roman Reigns?" He asked. "Yes I am." He said. He stood up, "I'm David, I work at the hospital with Sabrina." He said. "Okay." He said. "Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" He asked. Roman took him into the office and shut the door

Roman sat on the desk and looked at him, "so what are you doing here David?" He asked. "I came here to tell you that Sabrina's cheating on you." He said. "Cheating on me? With who?" He asked. "We me." He said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wow Sabrina was right, you are an intimidating dude." He said when Roman stood up. "You're sleeping with a married woman?" He asked. "Its not just me. There's other guys too." He said. "Other guys?" He asked. "Yeah except I've been trying to end it for the last few months but she wouldn't let me. She kept holding my job over my head but I'm transferring to another hospital. Oh and that other girl Jessica caught us a few months ago, she got Jessica suspended and threatened to fire her if she told you she caught us." David said. "I thought you should know. I gotta get back to the hospital." He said. "Wait, how long has it been going on?" He asked. "I heard her tell Jessica she's been cheating since you guys got married." David said and walked out

"I don't know about anybody else but I am starving." Seth said. "Why don't we go to Cluckin' Bell?" Dean asked. "Anything sounds good right now." Seth said as Roman came in. "Rome, what's the rush?" Dean asked as he walked into the office. Roman threw his vest on the couch and grabbed his bag then walked out bumping into Brianna on the way. "Roman?" She asked. "The heck was that about?" Seth asked. "I have no idea." Dean said. Sabrina had just handed Jazz a clipboard when David walked in, "there you are." She said. "We have to talk." He said and walked into the break room. Sabrina followed him in, "whats up?" She asked. "I told Roman about us. He needed to know and I don't say you can get me fired because I'm leaving anyway." He said. "You told him?" She asked. "Yeah and about the other guys too. This is your fault." David said walking out. Sabrina went to the locker room and grabbed her thing and ran home

Sabrina parked her car and ran up to the apartment, she walked in and saw bags by the door and saw Roman sitting on the couch waiting for her. "Roman, whats going on?" She asked. "You tell me." He said. "I'm sorry." She said. "It was one time." She said. "One time? According to David you've been doing since we got married." He said and stood up. "You didn't think I find out? I saw the emails, the texts, the phone calls." He said. "You've been going through my phone?" She asked. "I'm a cop Sabrina, I have that detective instinct. The phone company sent me your phone records and you don't exactly sign out of your email so I saw the email. I saw the pictures you sent. I know you threatened Jessica if she told me she caught you and David. You were holding his job over his head." He said. "I'm sorry." She said

"You're sorry? Was I not good enough for you?" He asked. "Its not that." She said. "That what was it?!" He asked. "You were always working and I was lonely." She said. "Oh I was always working? Well excuse me for trying to keep a roof over our damn heads! Right now you don't deserve to have a roof of your head" Roman said. Sabrina went to grab his hand but Roman pulled away from her, "don't touch me." He said walking over to his bags. "Where are you going?" She asked. "I'm leaving, you can keep the apartment. Oh and don't be surprised if you find divorce papers in your mail box soon." He said and walked out. As he walking down the hall he heard Sabrina let out a scream and heard things breaking, "thank god I don't have to deal with that anymore." He said walking into the elevator

* * *

Roman walked into hotel and walked up to the front desk, "Welcome to The Celtica Hotel, how may have I help you?" The woman at the front desk asked. "Room for 1 please." He said. "Okay, can I get your name?" She asked. "Roman Reigns." He said pulling out one of his bank cards. Roman had two banks accounts for obvious reasons, he knew if this ever happen Sabrina would freeze his cards so he opened another bank account. "Card please." She said. Roman handed her the card and watched her swipe it through, "here you go. Here is your room key have a blessed day." She said. "Thanks." He said. Roman walked up to his room and sat his bags on the bed, he looked at the clock and wondered if Jessica was asleep obviously she was because it was after 2AM but he decided to go over there anyway

Jessica woke up and looked at the clock seeing it was 2:36AM, "who is knocking on my door this early?" Jessica put her robe off and walked out of her room and walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole seeing it was Roman. She opened the door and looked at him, "hey let me come out here because Maryse is asleep and she is a bitch when she get woke up." She closed the door quietly. "Whats up?" She asked. "Me and Sabrina had a fight." He said. "I thought you were trying to get along?" She asked. "We were but a coworker of hers came by the precinct and said she was cheating." He said. "She was cheating?" She asked. "Yeah. Apparently she had been doing since we got married." He said. "I know she threatened to have you fired if you told me you caught Sabrina and David." He said. "I didn't wanna get fired." She said. "I understand." He said. "I probably should have told you." She said. "No I didn't want you to get fired." He said. "So are gonna stay here the night and go home in the morning?" She asked. "No I checked into a hotel I'm done with her." He said. "Oh okay." She said.

The two stood in silence for a moment, "I'm thinking about divorcing her." He said. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah. I can't deal with her no more." He said. Jessica nodded and look down, Roman looked at her and the two locked eyes. Roman walked over to her and kissed her, Jessica kissed him back and pulled away before pulling him back into a kiss, he pressed her against the door kissing her. He pecked her lips and looked at her, "can I have you baby?" He asked. "Yeah." She whispered. Jessica opened the door and pulled him in, "oh safety first." He said locking the door. Jessica smiled and pulled him into a kiss, Roman shrugged off his jacket throwing it in the floor and then walked Jessica back into her bedroom. Jessica shut the door and pushed Roman back on her bed before taking off her robe and straddling his lap and kissing him

Roman held her face in his hands and kissed her back, he grabbed her hips and turn them over so she was on her back. He sat up and took his shirt off and Jessica ran her hands over his abs biting her lip. "Like what you see baby?" He asked. "Mmmhmm, didn't know you get so fine." She said. "And I didn't know you get so sexy." He said. Jessica smirked as he put an arm under her and moved up on the bed so her head was a pillow, Roman gave her a gentle kiss before kissing her harder making Jessica moan softly. Roman slipped pushed her tank top up a little so Jessica sat up a bit and pulled her shirt off, "Damn baby." He said. Roman moved her hair and began kissing her neck as Jessica began unbuckling his belt as he started kissing down her body. Jessica raised her hips and Roman pulled her shorts down, he threw them in the floor and spread her legs. "Nice belly button piercing." He said. "Thank you." She said. He didn't always like seeing girls have piercing unless it was pierced ears but Roman thought Jessica having a belly button ring was hot

He kept eye contact with her as he began eating her out, Jessica ran her hands through her hair and bit her knuckle to keep from moaning out. Roman ate her out for a few more minutes before he got up slipping his shoes and socks off, he pop the button on his jeans, pulled the zipper and his jeans down. Jessica watched as his hard cock sprang up to his stomach so Jessica got off the bed and sank to her knees, she stroked him a bit before taking him into his mouth. "Mmm yeah baby that's it." He said. She looked up at him and started bobbing her head, Roman moved her hair out of her face so he could get a better view. It was dark in her room but Roman could see her clear as day giving him head, it had been a long while since he had gotten any head and he wanted to make it last a bit. Sabrina hated giving him head but her and Jessica were two totally different women. Roman married Sabrina because he was lonely not because he loved her but because he missed Jessica

* * *

Jessica looked up at him as she deep throated him, "oh shit babe." He said. Jessica bobbed her head even faster, she put her hands on his thighs and sucked him off. "Shit baby." He said. Roman watched her give him head for a little bit longer and then pulled her off, "Mmm you still got your piercing." She said smirking. "Yeah." He smirked. He helped her and kissed her, "lay down baby." He said. Jessica laid down and watched him get on top of her. Roman had a apadravya piercing that he got when he was 18 that Jessica loved, however Sabrina hated it and thought it was disgusting but Roman didn't care and he kept it. Roman moved Jessica up on the bed and spread her legs, he grabbed the base of his cock and slowly slid into her. "Fuck..." He whispered

"O-oh f-fuck papi." She said. Roman smirked and began moving, he was finally glad he could finally go all the way as Jessica could take him and Sabrina couldn't. "Mmm joder, sí papá." She said. "You know I love that Spanish baby." He said. Roman rocked his hips into her as he pressed his forehead against hers, he then leaned down a began sucking on her breasts. "Ooh si papi. No te detengas." She said. He kissed her breasts once more before sitting up and putting her legs over his thighs, as he moved a little faster he began squeezing Jessica's breasts. He watched her reach down and touch herself but Roman pulled her hand away, "that belongs to daddy." He said in a stern voice. "Sorry papi." She said. "You will be." He said

He pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in, Jessica gasped as she could feel his piercing hitting against her G-spot. He reached down and massaged her clit making Jessica gasp and jerk, "Sensitive." He said. Roman started to move faster and massaged her clit faster, he then grabbed her legs and held them up as Jessica left scratches on his abs. He let her legs go and laid over her carefully so he didn't crush her. "Si papi, si! Ese es el lugar justo allí." Jessica said. It had been a while since they both have had any great sex and the both knew they weren't going to last long, Roman pulled and let Jessica over. "Lean forward a bit baby." He said. Jessica leaned forward a bit and Roman grabbed the base of his cock and slid back in with a moan, "back up baby." He said. Jessica arched her back and back up on him, "yeah that's it." Jessica said. Roman slapped her on the ass and started slowly moving as Jessica started moaning quietly, he grabbed her hips and raised her causing his cock to go deeper making them both moan.

He grabbed a hand full of her hair pulling her into a kiss and put a hand around her neck, as he was kissing her he squeezed her breasts then slipped a hand down and began touching her clit. "Feel good baby?" He asked. "Oh yeah papi." She said. He massaged her clit a little bit more before pushing her down, he slapped her on the ass again and raised her hips up. "Keep those hips up." He said. He leaned over rocking his hips into her, Jessica could feel his hair and against her shoulder and she looked up at him. He wrapped a hand around her chin and kissed her. She bit her lip watching his cock slid in and out of her. "Oh that's a beautiful sight." She said making Roman chuckling. "You think that's hot, just wait until I have that beautiful ass riding me." He said. "But first I'm gonna make that ass bounce." He said. Jessica laid her hips down and arched her back and let Roman work, Roman began to pound away the two completely forgetting about Maryse

* * *

"Oh god I forgot how big you were." She said. Jessica moaned his name as he started pounding her fast, she could feel his piercing rubbing against her. "Oh no pares papá, no pares. Más rápido bebé, más duro. Quiero sentirte por dias." She said. Roman starts moving faster and harder and Jessica's headboard started hitting the wall, he sat up and pounded her even more watching her ass bounce with every thrust. "Fuck baby you feel so good." He said. Roman slapped her on the ass making her moan, he grabbed her hips and put her in reverse cowgirl, she arched her back pushing her ass out more. "Damn baby." He said. He started going to town on her slapping her ass every so often, he grabbed a hand full of her ass and started pounding away. Jessica moaned with every thrust, Roman reached under her and squeezed her breasts.

He played with her breasts and saw that she was rocking back against him, "yeah let me see that ass work baby." He said. Jessica began rocking back against him while looking back at him, "Like the view daddy?" She asked. "Oh fuck yes." He said. Jessica began twerking on her cock making Roman moan, she thought it was the hottest thing ever. Roman grabbed her hips and pounding her again making her moan out, "mmm fuck yeah papi." She said. Roman pushed her face down which made her ass pop out more as her back was arched even more, he slowed down and began rolling his hips into her, he did that for a while before he pulled out and turned over. He put her legs over his shoulders and slid back in

Jessica had a hand full of the sheets and had her head thrown back, she began moaning his name over and over. "Yeah that's it baby, say my name." Roman said. She did as she was told, she threw her head back again and let out a loud moan. Roman grabbed her legs and positioned her in missionary, Jessica moaned when she felt how deep he was, he knew how to hit her cervix without it hurting and she could feel his piercing hitting it. There was a thin sheet of sweat covering their bodies but they weren't finished yet, Jessica looked at him and he kissed her as he thrusted into her. "God you're so deep in me." She said. "Yeah I know. Trying to last for you baby but I'm getting close." He said. "Let me ride you baby." She said. Roman pulled out and laid on his back, "face me. I wanna see your face when I cum in you." He said.

Jessica climbed over him and Roman steadied his cock as she sat down, the both let out a moan from the new position. Roman hands wrapped around Jessica's back as she began riding him, he could see in her full length mirror that he was twerking on her cock. Roman pulled her down into a kiss sticking his tongue her mouth, After a few minutes Roman noticed Jessica was close by her body language. "You close baby?" He asked. "Yes." She said. Roman flipped them over and began playing with her clit to help her cum, "mmm fuck." She said. "Cum for me baby." He said. "Oh fuck!" Jessica said as she came around him. Roman leaned over her and began pounding her, his thrusts got sloppy and he stilled his thrusts as he spilled into her.

Roman laid beside her catching his breath, "oh fuck. That was the best sex I've had in a long time." He said. Jessica turned over and laid her head on his chest, "that was amazing." She said. "It was." He said and kissed her. Jessica pulled her covers of them and goes to sleep, the next morning Jessica walked into the kitchen where Maryse was. "Well good morning love bird." Maryse said. "What?" She asked. "I heard you and Roman last night." She said. "Oops sorry." She said. "Its no problem. You have your needs." She said. "So what exactly happened for you and Roman to sleep together?" Maryse asked. "Sabrina cheated on me. I left and and checked into the hotel and then I came here." Roman said. "Oh I'm sorry." Maryse said. "Its fine. I gotta get back to the hotel, take a shower and get to the precinct. I'll see you later." He gives Jessica a kiss then walks out

* * *

"So I want all the juicy details." Maryse said. "You act like you haven't had sex before." Jessica said. "Come on." Maryse said. "Is he good in bed?" She asked. "You should know that. You said you heard us." She said. "I know." She said. "Okay yeah he's amazing. He still has his piercing." She said. "He has a piercing?" She asked. "Yeah. An apradravya." She said. "Oh I heard those things feel soooooo good during sex." She said. "They are. He's had since he was 18." She said. "Wow." She said. Jessica smirked and drank her coffee, over at the precinct Roman sat in his office looking at divorce lawyers when Brianna came in. "Why are you looking at divorce lawyers?" She asked. "What's going on Roman?" She asked.

"Sabrina's been cheating on him since we got married." He said. "She cheated? I told you shouldn't have married her." She said. "You know I only married Sabrina because I missed Jessica but yea she cheated thats why I was in a rush yesterday. Wanted to get home and pack my bags before she got there." He said. "You're gonna file for divorce?" She asked. "Yeah of course I am. I can't deal with her anymore." He said. "She also threatened to have Jessica fired if she told me that she caught her." He said. "Oh my god." She said. "So where are you staying?" She asked. "I checked into a hotel." He said. "Which one?" She asked. "The Celtica Hotel." He said. "Got ya." She said. Dean knocked on the door, "sorry for the interruption but Roman your wife is here." He said. "She never comes here." He said. "She's outside destroying your car." He said.

Roman gets up and runs down to the parking lot, he walks outside and sees Sabrina destroying his car with a bat. Sabrina busts out the driver sides window as he walks over, "Sabrina!" Roman said. Sabrina ignores him and continues hitting his car with the bat, She goes to break out the rear window when Roman grabs the bat. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked. "What does it look like?" She asked. "You better cut it out before I have you ass arrested and thrown in a jail cell." He said. "I made you! No one would know who the hell you are if it wasn't for me!" She said. "No I made myself. I went through the academy! I made it on to the police force! I made it to detective! All you did was lay on your back with your legs up in the air all the time!" He said. "Oh shit!" Brianna said. Sabrina slaps him, "how dare you talk to me like that." She said.

She grabs the bat and goes to hit his car but Roman grabs the bat again, "I'm gonna tell you one time and one time only. Get in your damn car and get out of here." He said. Sabrina looked at him and goes to slap him but Brianna grabs her, "get out of here bitch." Brianna said. Brianna grabbed her by the arm and pushed her out of the parking lot, she walked over to Roman. "You okay?" She asked. "Yeah I'm fine." He said. "Gotta get my car fixed now." He said. He heard Sabrina's car speed off down the road and sighed, "I'm calling a divorce lawyer today." He said walking back into the precinct

An hour later, "so you want me to kill your husband now too?" Hernandez asked. "Yeah along with her." Sabrina said talking about Jessica. "Okay. Why?" He asked. "So I can collect insurance." She said. "Okay fine." He said. "Good." She said and walked out. Jessica had just sat on the couch so her and Maryse could catch up on one of their favorite TV shows when someone knocked on the door, "you expecting someone?" She asked. "No." She said. "Jessica! I know you're in there!" Sabrina said. "The heck is she doing here?" Maryse asked. "I don't know but I'm gonna find out." She said. Jessica got up and walked over to the door and opened it, "the hell do you want?" She asked. "Was Roman here last night?" She asked. "What's it to you if he was? You cheated on him." She said. "Now get away from my door before I call the cops." She said. Jessica slammed the door in her face, Sabrina walk down to her car and grabbed another bat and began hitting Jessica's car causing the alarm to go off

* * *

"Car alarm going off." Maryse said. "Someone's is." Jessica walked into the kitchen to get a drink and she listened to the alarm and realized it was her. "That's my car alarm." Jessica said slipping her flip flops on. She ran out and ran down the stairs with Maryse following her, she saw Sabrina hitting her car with the bat she had. "You perra." Jessica said. Jessica ran towards her and tackles her to the ground and the two began fighting. Maryse ran back up to the apartment and grabbed her phone dialing Roman's number. "What's up Maryse?" He asked. "Roman you have to get over here right now. Sabrina and Jessica are fighting, Sabrina was hitting Jessica's car with a bat." She said. "I'm on my way." He said. Maryse hung up and ran back outside, she grabbed Jessica and held her back but Jessica broke away from her

Roman pulled up just as Sabrina punched Jessica in the face, he got out of the car and broke them apart. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked Sabrina. "She what she did to my car?" Jessica asked. "What is going on here?" He asked. "She came over asking if you were here last night and said what's it to you, she cheated on you and then I told her to get away from my door before I called the cops. I slammed the door in her face and then she started destroying my car." She said. "Really? You destroy my car first and then hers?" He asked. "She's stealing you from me." Sabrina said. "I'm not a piece of property and me and you are done." He said as Brianna came up behind her, "Take her away Brianna." Roman said. "What?" She asked. Brianna arrested Sabrina and walked her over to the police car kicking and screaming

"I'm sorry baby." Roman said. "Now I have a reason to get the color changed. I hate this blue." She said. "I'll help you with that. I have a friend that owns a repair shop, I can get him to fix your car up. He's gotta fix mine anyway." She said. Roman kissed her cheek, "come to my hotel room later." He said. "I will." She said. Roman put an arm around her waste and kissed her. "Aw." Maryse said. "Sorry ruined the moment." She said. Roman gives her his room number, "I'll see you later babe." She said. "Yes you will." He said. He looked at Dean, "next time address her as my future ex wife." He said. "Yeah." He said.

That night, Jessica knocked on Roman's door. Roman opened it fresh out of the shower, Jessica throats went dry when she saw what he had on. His towel was hanging low on his hips and she could see the scratches from last night. "You gonna come in or stand there all night?" He asked. Jessica snapped out of her gaze walked in, Roman shut and locked the door. Jessica looked at him as he walked in, Roman put his hands on her hips and kissed her. "I just want you to know you are not a rebound baby." He said. "I know. Just waiting on you to divorce Sabrina." She said. "Oh I am. I talk to a divorce lawyer today, gotta meet with him tomorrow." He said. "Good." She said. Roman smirked and put Jessica over her shoulder and carried him over to his bed. The two made out before Roman decided to rip his towel off and strip Jessica and pounded her into the mattress

* * *

**There you go **

**Written By: Jessica Dawn Newcomb **

**R&R :) Enjoy**


	9. Season One Episode Nine

**Here is episode nine**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does!**

* * *

**Two Worlds Collide: Season One Episode Nine**

**Synopsis: Its been 6 months since Roman left Sabrina, 6 months since he's been living in a hotel. While investigating a case about a suspicious suicide Roman begins the divorce proceedings. The victim however suffered from depression but her family thinks she was murdered because she never talked about killing herself. After receiving the divorce papers Roman personally delivers them to Sabrina, he leaves them on the counter along with his wedding ring. Plus, Jessica's suspension is lifted and when Jessica and Roman come back from spending time at the pier they find Maryse and Seth in bed together**

**Cast:**

**Roman Reigns-Senior Police Detective **

**Dean Ambrose-Senior Police Detective **

**Seth Rollins-Senior Police Detective **

**Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Registered Nurse and Pediatrician **

**Maryse Ouellet-Jessica's best friend **

**Brianna Reigns-Senior Police Detective**

* * *

"I always forget how good Cluckin' Bell's chicken it." Jessica said as her and Roman came in from hanging out at he pier. "Yeah their chicken is really good." Roman said shutting and locking the door. "You want something to drink?" Jessica asked as they walked into the living room. "What you got?" He asked. "I have lemonade, tea, water, coke, and Dr. Pepper. Take your pick." She said. "I'll take some tea." He said. "Good choice." Jessica grabbed two glasses and poured the tea in them. She put the picture back into the refrigerator and handed him a glass. he took the glass and took a sip. "Mmm this is good." He said. "It is. Tea from tea bags always taste good." She said. "It does." He said and took another sip

He sat his and Jessica's glass on the table then stood up, he put an arm around her waste and pulled her into a kiss. As they were getting into the kiss a noise from Maryse's room interrupted them, "what was that?" Roman asked. "Its probably Maryse." She said. Roman shrugged and went back to kissing her, Jessica began reaching for Roman's belt to unbuckle it but the noise interrupting them again. Roman grabbed his gun out of the holster and began walking towards Maryse's bedroom door with Jessica close behind him, when he walked up to the door to put his finger to his lips to stay quiet. He put his hands on the knob and held his gun up, he turned the knob and opened the door. When he opened the door him and Jessica were shocked at they saw

"What the hell?" Jessica asked. Seth looked over and froze, "oh shit." He said. Maryse looked over and covered up, "what are you doing here?" She asked. "I live here. What are you two doing?" She asked. "Um its not what it looks like." She said. "Oh I know exactly what it looks like. You two were getting it on." Roman said. "I didn't know you guys were back." Maryse said. "Yeah, we've been back for a while now." She said. "We'll leave you two alone." Roman said and shut the door. "Oh my god." Jessica said chuckling. "Well at least he finally got some." He said. "What do you mean by that?" She asked. "For the last few months he's been complaining of not getting laid." He said. "Please tell me he's not one of these that sleep with every woman he meets." She said. "He is and he's known to be a cheater." He said. "So if him and Maryse start dating let her find out for herself." He said. "Yeah okay." She said as his phone rings. He grabs it and answers it, "whats up Bri?" Roman asked. "Yeah we got a case." Brianna said. "Alright." He said and hung up. "Seth, put your little friend away! We have a case." Roman said grabbing his jacket

"Do you really have to say it like that?" He asked. "Well between the two of us I have a bigger and thicker dick." Roman said smirking. "Just ask Jessica." He said. Jessica choked on her drink and coughed, "really?" She asked. "Oh shit sorry baby." He said. "I'm fine. Go you got a bad guy to catch." She said. Roman kissed her on the cheek and walked out. "So how did you and Maryse end up in bed together?" Roman asked as they walked over to his rental car. "I came over and we started talking then we ended up in bed together." He said. "Well I'm gonna tell you one thing. You two start dating and you hurt Maryse I'm gonna let Jessica kick your ass." Roman said. "Trust me I want. We both agreed we weren't ready for relationships." Seth said as they got into the car

Jessica walked over to the TV and grabbed the remote, a yellow car outside got her attention and he stared at it. "Everything okay?" Maryse asked tying her hair back. "What?Oh yeah." She said. "You're not mad are you?" She asked. "Oh no, like you said you have you needs and I have mine." She said. "I did say that didn't I? Well you don't have to worry, we both agreed were not ready for relationships." Maryse. "Really?" Jessica asked. "Yeah. There's a pizza in the oven." Maryse said. "I'm okay I already ate. Me and Roman got Cluckin' Bell." Jessica said. "Oh okay." She said. "I just want you to be careful." She said. "I am. Were not actually dating, just being friends right now. He wants to wait till his divorce from Sabrina is final." She said. "Smart move." She said. "How did you and Seth end up in that predicament?" She asked. "He came over, we started talking, next thing I know we ended up in bed." She said. "You don't sound too excited." She said. "He's a bit smaller than what I'm used too." She said. "Okay I don't want to know about your sex life." She said making Maryse laugh

* * *

Roman and Seth pulled up a crime scene and get out of the car and Brianna is taking pictures of the crime scene, She sees them and walks over to them. "What we got?" Roman asked. "Samantha Peters. Grad student at The University of San Andreas." She said. "If its a suicide why are we here?" Seth asked. "Hey family doesn't think she killed herself. Dean is upstairs talking to them right now." She said. Roman walked over to the car Samantha had landed on, "she did some damage to the car." He said. "Well she fell 11 stories." Brianna said. Roman looked up at the building, "and that killed her?" He asked. "Yeah." Brianna said seeing the coroner pulling up. "Lets get her off the car." Roman said. They help the coroner's office, as they load Samantha onto the gurney Roman notices a mark on her arm, "whoa hold a sec." He said. Roman puts on a pair of gloves on her

"What is it Roman?" Brianna asked. "There's a mark on her arm here." He said and took a picture. "Call me when the autopsy is done." He said. "You got it." The coroner said zipping up the body bag. "What are you thinking?" Seth asked. "The girl didn't commit suicide. I think she was murdered." Roman said. "The parents were right." Brianna said. "Lets go talk to them." He said. Dean is sitting talking to Samantha's mother, "Mrs. Peters, did your daughter ever mention anything about having problems with someone?" Dean asked. "No everyone loved her." She said. "Did your daughter have a history if illness or something?" Dean asked as everyone else came in

"She had a history of depression but she was on medication for it." She said. "Okay, you do realize that people with depression sometimes kill themselves?" Dean asked. "Yes I know that but my daughter wouldn't kill herself. She never talked about killing herself or had any suicide thoughts." She said. "Mrs. Peters, I'm not saying she did but we need to look at all the possibilities. She may have never said anything about killing herself to you but she probably said it to the therapist if she has one. Does she have a therapist?" He asked. "Yeah she sees him every Wednesday." She said. "What's his name?" He asked. "Isaiah Frielander." She said. "Okay thank you." He said

"Mrs. Peters, I'm Detective Roman Reigns." Roman said sitting down. "Hello." She said sniffing. "I'm so sorry for your loss but there are some questions I need to ask." He said. "Okay." She said. "Like Dean said we have to look at all the possibilities." Roman said pausing then continued. "Was your daughter involved in drugs or anything like that. I know she takes medication for her depression." He said. "No why?" She asked. "Because as she was being loaded into the body bag I noticed a mark on her arm like a needle mark." She said. "Samantha was scared of needles." She said. Roman pulls his phone out of his pocket and pulled up the pictures and showed her. "See the bruising around it. It was done recently." He said. "I don't know she didn't talk much after her dad passed." She said.

Roman nodded before patting her on the shoulder, "I believe she was murdered but we still have to look into it." Roman said. "Thank you." She said. The guys walked out of the apartment and shut the door. "What do you think?" Dean asked. "Well first we all need to get some rest and start fresh in the morning." Roman said.

* * *

The next day, Jessica wakes up to her phone ringing, she reached over and grabbed it. "Hello?" She said groggily. "Jessica?" Kyle asked. Jessica popped her eyes open and sat up, "Kyle, uh hello." She said. "Hey I'm just calling to let you know that your suspension has been lifted at the hospital." He said. "Really?" She asked. "Yes." He said. "When can I come back?" She asked. "How does tomorrow sound?" He asked. "That sounds good." She said. "Okay. I'll see you then." He said. "Okay thank you." She said. Jessica hung up her phone and let out a scream of joy making Maryse run in with a frying pan. "Where's the intruder?" She asked looking around

"What?" She asked. "I heard you scream, where's the intruder?" She asked. "No, there's no intruder." She said. "Then why did you scream?" She asked. "My suspension at the hospital is lifted. I can go back to work tomorrow." She said. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah." She said. "Yay." Maryse said and hugged her. "What about your mom?" She asked. "Oh I'm still gonna help her out." She said hearing a knock on the door. "That's probably her." She said. "I'll get it." Maryse said. She walked over to the door and looked through the peephole then opened the door. "Oh hey Sita." She said. "Hey." She said walking in. "Yeah come on in." She said and shut the door. "Hey mom." Jessica said. "Hey sweetie." She said

"So I got some good news." She said. "What's that?" She asked. "My suspension as the hospital got lifted." She said. "Really?" She asked. "Yes I can go back to work tomorrow but I'll still help you out at the bakery when I can." She said. "That's good. I brought you some brownies." She said. "Thanks mom." She said and kissed her cheek. "You guys are welcome." Sita said. "Well I better get down to the bakery. I will see you guys later." She said. "Okay mom." Jessica said. Sita walked out and Maryse closed the door. "I feel like she hates me." She said. "She doesn't hate you." She said. "Then how come she never speaks to me?" She asked. "That's just how she is." She said. "Your mom hates me I know she does." She said. "She does not." She said. "Yeah sure. Well I'm gonna head to the store." She said. "Okay. I'm gonna jump in the shower." She said. "Alright." She said walking into her room

Roman sits in his office looking over a file when he computer dings, he looks up and sees he has a new email from his confidential informant so he clicks on it. Its a picture of Sabrina walking into a building and then walking out with Hernandez, "what the hell?" He asked to himself. "What?" Brianna asked. "Oh nothing." He said. "Okay." She said. "Whats up?" He asked. "Well I did some digging on Samantha and she was diagnosed with depression after her dad passed when she was 14." She said. "And like her mom said they didn't talk much afterwards." She said. "But no history of drub problems?" He asked. "None that I could find. I looked at her medical records and didn't see any although she did self harm when she was a teenager." She said. "Okay." Roman said

The phone rang and Roman grabbed it, "Detective Reigns." He said. "Okay thank you." He said and hung up. "What?" Brianna asked. "The autopsy is done. We should go down to the coroners office." He said. Dean looked up as Roman came out of his office, "me and Seth were gonna over to the Dr Frielander's office." He said. "Me and Bri are gonna go the coroners office." Roman said making Dean nod. As Brianna and Roman walk over to his car he got a text from Jessica telling him her suspension was lifted at the hospital and she would be going back to work tomorrow

* * *

"Oh wow." He said. "What?" Brianna asked. "Jessica's suspension got lifted, she's returning to work tomorrow." He said. "Oh good." Brianna said as they got into the car. As the drove down the street Brianna looked over at Roman, "you and Jessica have gotten a little closer in the last year." She said. "Yeah just trying to be friends again even if we have slept together." He said. "Wait, you slept together? When?" She asked. "The night I left Sabrina. I went over to her how and talked then we ended up in her bed." He said. "When do you see your lawyer?" She asked. "Today. I'll have to drop you off at the precinct when we come back from the coroners office." He said. "Okay." She said.

Maryse is walking down the frozen aisle of the store and grabbed a couple boxes of pizzas when her phone rang, she grabbed her phone out of her purse and looked at it. She saw it was an unknown number but answered it anyway, "hello?" She asked. "You're a hard girl to track down." ? said. Maryse hung up and practically threw her phone into her purse, she recognized the voice as being her ex but wanted nothing to do with him as he was abusive towards her. She headed out of the aisle to go get some milk when she saw Sabrina at the meat department and she watched her, she looked like she had a mental break down, she shook her head and headed towards the milk

Dean and Seth walked into the waiting room of Dr. Frielander's office and walked up to the front desk, the lady at the front desk looked up at them. "Can I help you?" She asked. "We need to talk to Dr. Isaiah Frielander." Dean said showing his badge to her. "He's with a patient right now." She said. "We need to speak to him about one of his patients Samantha Peters." Seth said. "I'll let him know you're here." She said. "Okay thank you." He said. Dean and Seth walked over and sat in the chair, Dr. Frielander and a patient came walking out of his office a few minutes later. "Okay I will see you next week." He said. "Okay bye." She said walking out.

He talked to the lady at the front desk for a few moments then walked over to Dean and Seth, "hello I'm Dr. Isaiah Frielander, what can I do for you guys today?" He asked. "Well first I'm Detective Rollins and this is Detective Ambrose. We need to ask you about your patient Samantha Peters." Seth said. "Okay well come on into my office." He said. Dean and Seth walked into the office and he closed the door. "So what do you need to know about Samantha?" He asked. "When was the last time you saw her?" Dean asked. "She was supposed to come in for her appointment today but she never showed." He said. "That's because she either killed herself or she was murdered." Dean said

"Murdered?" He asked. Seth opened the folder and pull Samantha's picture out and showed it to him, "oh my god." He said. "We know she had a history of depression but did she ever talk about killing herself?" Seth asked. "What me and Samantha talked about is extremely confidential." He said. "We understand that but this girl was either murdered or she committed suicide. Her family seems to think she was murdered." He said. "Okay, okay, okay. Yeah she talked about killing herself but she never did because she was scared to." He said. "Did Samantha ever tell you about having problems with someone?" Dean asked. "She dated a guy named Josh or Jason I don't remember which." He said

"How old was Samantha when she came to see you?" He asked. "It was about a month after her dad passed. I diagnosed her with depression a few weeks later, her mom brought her too me but they don't speak much." He said. "Were gonna need her file." Dean said. "Yeah sure. Mostly everyone is this building has gone digital but I'm old fashioned." He said walking over to his file cabinet. He opened his file cabinet and found Samantha's filed and handed it to Dean, "if she was murdered I hope you find this guy." He said. "We will. Thank you." Dean said and followed Seth out of the office.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." The ME said. "That's alright." Roman said. "What did you find?" Brianna asked. "Well first. Your first your victim had some tacos a few hours before she was killed." He said. "You think she was killed?" Roman asked. "Yes. I ran a tox report because were required and I found heroin in her system but from the looks of her she doesn't have what it takes to be a drug addict." He said. "Heroin?" He asked. "Yes sir. I examined the mark and I could tell she didn't do it herself. Someone else injected her with heroin." He said. "How can you tell?" Brianna asked

"A friend of mine was a drug addict and they got clean then they went missing. I did their autopsy and I could tell he did shoot heroin himself because he was right handed and whoever injected him was right handed." He said. "Was the person that shot her up right or left handed?" Roman asked. "Left." He said. "What was the COD?" Brianna asked. "It was the fall. Her spine is broken." He said. "So the impact of her hitting the car killed her and broke her spine?" Roman asked. "Yes. She didn't fall herself though." He said. "She was pushed." Brianna said. "Yes." He said. "Thank you." Roman said taking the file from him. "Someone murdered this poor girl." Brianna said. "We need to find them." Roman said.

Jessica was coming out of the bathroom when she saw Maryse come in with groceries, "you need any help?" She asked. "No I got it. I carried them from the car to the door and now I'm carrying them into the house." She said. "Okay I'll start putting them away." Jessica said walking into the kitchen. "I was coming out of the frozen aisle and I saw Sabrina at the meat department. She looked like she had a mental breakdown." She said. "She probably did." Jessica said putting the milk in the refrigerator. "And she looked like she hadn't slept in months." She said. "You should have took a picture of her." She said. "I didn't think about that." She said. "Hey its her fault her marriage is over." She said. "You got that right. I was thinking we have Mexican Spaghetti for dinner." She said. "Oh yeah. That sounds delicious." Jessica said. "Yes it does." Maryse said

Roman walked into the his lawyer's office as he was talking on the phone, he waved his hand for him to come over. "Okay I'll see you then. I'll call you later, bye." He said and hung up. "Ah Mr. Reigns, good to see you again." He said shaking his hand. "Mr. Jackson." Roman said. "Call me Sean. Please have a seat." He said. Roman sat down in the chair in front of the desk, "okay so I have the divorce papers ready for Sabrina." He said handing them to Roman. "Thank you." He said. "You want me to mail them to Sabrina or are you gonna give them to her yourself?" He asked. "I'll deliver them myself. I'm pretty sure you'll be hearing form her lawyer soon." Roman said. "Oh I already have." He said. "I'll be in touch with a court date soon." He said. "Alright, thanks." Roman said then walked out

Roman got into his car and Brianna looked at him, "you going over to the apartment?" She asked. "Yeah." He said starting the car. "Well I'll walk in with you in case Sabrina's is there." She said. "That might be a good idea." Roman said. He drove down the street and headed to the apartment, he parked on the side of the road and grabbed the keys and walked up to the apartment. He put the key in the lock and put his hand on the doorknob making Brianna look at him, "you ready?" She asked. "Not really but I gotta to do this." Roman said. He opened the door and walked in, "oh my god." Brianna said looking around. "Whoa." He said. The floor was a mess from where Sabrina had apparently broken anything she could get her hands on.

"Well I can't worry about this right now." He said. As he walked over to the kitchen Brianna walked around the apartment, he sighed taking the divorce papers out of the envelope and laid them on the counter. He laid the envelope beside the papers and looked down at his ring, he slowly took it off and laid it on the papers before grabbing a pen. "I'm gonna grab some clothes while I'm here." He said. "Okay." Brianna said. Roman walked into the bedroom and saw the bedroom was a mess and shook his head, he walked into the closet and grabbed his other suitcase and put the rest of his clothes in it. As he was walking out, a box on the shelf caught his eye and he grabbed it. "I don't care how mad she's mad at me. She ain't getting this." He said. He put the box and the bag on the bed before opening the safe and grabbing his other gun and his grandfather old wallet. Brianna looked up as he walked out of the bedroom, "come on lets get out of here." He said. Brianna followed him out of the apartment and back out to the car, "got out just in time." He said. Brianna looked over and saw Sabrina walking up to the building, Roman then sped off

* * *

Back at the precinct, Seth looked up as Roman and Brianna came in, "hey what did ya'll get from the doctor?" Brianna asked. "Well as it turns out Samantha did talk about killing herself but she didn't do it because she was scared." Dean said. "He also said she dated a a guy named Josh or Jason but he wasn't sure." Seth said. "What you get from the coroners?" Dean asked. Roman handed him the file, "someone injected this girl with heroin." Roman said. "Heroin?" Seth asked. "Yeah. The ME knew she didn't do it." He said. "What was the COD?" Dean asked. "The fall. Which not only killed her but broke her back." Brianna said. "God this girl had enough heroin in her system for a drug addict to contact high." Dean said.

Diamond walked in, "guys, this is Kayla. She said she has some information on Samantha." Diamond said. "Thanks Di." Seth said grabbing a chair. "Kayla have a seat in this chair." He said. Kayla sat down in the chair and looked at them, "what can you tell us about Samantha?" Brianna asked. "I'm her neighbor. I talk to her mom more than her." She said. "But a few weeks ago I did see her having an argument with some guy. I told her mom what the guy looked like and she said it was her boyfriend Jason." She said. "What did the guy look like?" Roman asked. "He was white, a little taller than him, had brown hair, and he covered in tattoos." She said. "What was he wearing?" Dean asked. "A red shirt with black pants and green shoes." She said. "That's good. Can you possibly describe him to a sketch artist?" He asked

"No I didn't get his face." She said. "A few hours before she was killed her I went out to sit in the roof to get some fresh air and I heard a noise so I looked around the corner and I saw Jason sticking a needle in her arm and she was screaming." She said. "A needle?" Roman asked. "Yeah. Jason was a drug dealer." She said. "What else happened?" He asked. "They started arguing again. Jason grabbed her and shook her while yelling in her face and then he threw her off the roof. He then ran back downstairs from the roof and I don't know where he went after that." She said. "He threw Samantha off the roof?" Seth asked. "Yeah and then I saw her on the car." She said. "I got a Jason Sampson here. He's been arrested several times for possession and did 7 years in Bolingbroke for murder." Brianna said. She turned the monitor and showed Kayla, "Yeah that's him." She said. "I think Samantha's mom knew what he did because before I came here they were talking outside and I overheard them. Her mom was happy he killed her because she said so." She said. "Brianna you got a address for him?" Roman asked. "Yeah." She said

"Okay. Me and Bri will go to his house. Dean, you and Seth go to the apartment building." Roman said. "Suit up." He said. They put on their vests and head out, At Jason's house Roman ran up to the door and banged on it. "Jason Sampson! LSPD, open the door!" Roman said. He doesn't answer, "Jason I'm not gonna tell you again open the door." He said. He still does open so Roman kicks it in, they run in and check the house. "Clear!" Brianna said after she checked the bedroom and bathroom. "Clear!" Roman said after he checked the living room and kitchen. "He's not here." Brianna said. "He's at the apartment. Lets go." He said.

Roman and Brianna meet Seth and Dean outside, "he's not at the house. He's in the apartment." He said. The run up to the apartment and Roman kicked the door down, "LSPD on the flood now!" Dean said. Jason and Samantha's mother get on the floor, "Jason Sampson, Susan Peters you are under arrest for the murder of Samantha Peters." Roman said arresting them. Brianna and Roman walk down to the lobby reading them their rights, Finn and Tianna put him in the car and Brianna patted her on the shoulder. Roman leans against the car yawning, "damn excuse me." He said. "Somebody sleepy." Brianna said. "Yeah." He said taking off his vest and getting into the car

* * *

An hour later, Roman had just got done with a shower and put a pair of sweatpants on when someone knocks on his door, he walked over and looked through the peep hole. He saw it was Jessica and smiled then opened the door, "hey." He said. "Hey." She said. He stepped to the side and let her in, "so returning to work tomorrow?" He asked. "Yep. Oh I made some of my famous Mexican Spaghetti and as usual I made too much so I thought you might like some." She said. "Oh thank you. Haven't had anything to eat." He said. He grabbed a fork and sat at the table, Jessica sat across from him

"Maryse went to the store today and saw Sabrina. She said she looked like she had a mental breakdown." She said. "Knowing her yeah. I dropped off the divorce papers and grabbed some more clothes and she about destroyed the apartment." He said. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah." He said. "Oh that reminds me." He said. He went over to his bags and grabbed the box then sat back down. "What's that?" She asked. "Open it." He said taking a sip of his water. She grabbed the box and opened the box letting out a gasp, "you kept the pictures?" She asked. "Yeah. I wouldn't let Sabrina go through it and I guess she did one night and that's how she found out we dated." He said. "You kept them after all these years." She said. "I did." He said smiling. He finished his spaghetti and put the lid on the bowl

He got up and grabbed Jessica's hand pulling her into a kiss, His hands rested on her hips as they kissed. He then put his hands under her thighs and carried her over to the bed where they made out for a bit before falling asleep.

* * *

**Here you go **

**Written By:Jessica Dawn Newcomb **

**R&R :) ****Enjoy**


	10. Season One Episode Ten

**Here is episode ten **

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does!**

* * *

**Two Worlds Collide: Season One Episode Ten**

**Synopsis:**** Jessica returns to work after her suspension is lifted and gets confronted by Sabrina. Brianna is forced to help out a former friend who has a drug addiction. The next day everyone meets at Broker Park for a bar-be-que but unfortunately Dean's daughter Ashley is shot by The Vagos who try to kill Jessica and Roman for Sabrina**

**Cast:**

**Roman Reigns-Senior Police Detective **

**Dean Ambrose-Senior Police Detective **

**Seth Rollins-Senior Police Detective **

**Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Registered Nurse and Pediatrician **

**Maryse Ouellet-Jessica's best friend **

**Brianna Reigns-Senior Police Detective**

* * *

Jessica had just clocked in and was putting her stuff in her locker when she heard the door open, she thought it was another nurse or doctor coming in. She slipped her phone into her pocket and grabbed the iPad then shut the locker and turned around, she went to walk towards the door when Sabrina came in. "Sabrina." Jessica said. "Do you know what Roman's been doing?" She asked. "Whats it to you?" She asked. "He's still my husband." She said. "Yeah you're soon to be ex husband." She said. "You really think he's gonna divorce me and go for a slut like you?" She asked

"You calling me a slut is funny considering you've been with more guys than your actual husband. Yeah considering he left the divorce papers are your apartment." Jessica said. "Now if you excuse me I have some patients to treat." She said and walked out. Jazz was walking back over to the desk when she saw Jessica, "oh my god your back." Jazz said and hugged her. "Yeah I'm back." She said hugging back. "Kyle did want to see you." She said. "Okay I'll go see him in the minute." She said. "I'm so glad your back I missed you." She said. "And I missed you too." She said. "Okay now let me go see Kyle." She said. Jazz pulled away from the hug and let go see Kyle

Jessica knocked on the door and walked in when she heard Kyle say come in, "oh Jessica welcome back." Kyle said. "Hey." She said. "I sincerely apologize about the suspension." He said. "Oh its okay. Did Sabrina tell the truth?" She asked. "It was Sabrina. It was David, he came to us and said that Sabrina hit your first and you were just defending yourself. He was at the bar that night when you guys got into a fight." He said. "Is he here. I need to thank him." She said. "Oh he transferred to another hospital." He said. "Oh. Where's Lynn?" She asked. "She has the day off." He said. "Oh alright." She said. "Welcome back and enjoy your first day back." He said. "I will thank you." She said and walked out. "Hey put this on we have two car crash victim come in." Candace said. Jessica put the scrub on to protect her clothes then put a pair of gloves on

Two ambulances pulled up and backed into the ambulance bay, "Adult female and her son. T-boned by a tractor trailer." One of the paramedics said getting out of the back of the ambulance. "Me and Jessica will take the son." Candace said as the paramedics took him out of the truck. "Treatment room 1." Jazz said. "Treatment room 2." She said. There paramedics took the son to first treatment room as the boys mother was taken to the second room. "On my count." Jessica said. "1 2 3." She said. Jessica checks his pupils as Candace take his vitals, "Son can you hear me?" Jessica asked. The boy groaned but opened his eyes slightly, "where am I?" He asked. "You're at the hospital. You were in a car accident. Can you tell me your name?" She asked.

"Caleb." He said. "Caleb, can you tell me your last name?" She asked. "Johnson." He said. "That's good. Tell me what hurts." She said. "His blood pressure is high." Candace said. Jessica nodded and looked at Caleb, "what hurts Caleb?" She asked. "My stomach." He said. "Your stomach hurts?" She asked. "Yeah." He said. "It hurts to breathe." He said. Caleb started coughing then coughed up blood, Candace grabs the ultrasound machine and hands it to Jessica. She starts and ultrasound and looks at Caleb's stomach, there's too much blood to see anything. "He's gonna need emergency surgery." Candace said. Candace goes over to the phone and calls for a surgeon, "we need a surgeon down here immediately. We have a patient that needs emergency surgery." She said.

"Where's my mom?" Caleb asked. "She's in the next room. Now Caleb, I need you to stay very calm but you're gonna need emergency surgery. I think you're bleeding internally." She said. "Okay." Caleb said and started coughing again. Jessica grabbed a bed pan and handed it too him, luckily he didn't cough anything to the pan and laid back. "Caleb, how old are you?" She asked. "I just turned 11 today's my birthday. My mom was taking out to eat for my birthday." He said. "Oh happy birthday." She said. "Thank you." She said. Sabrina came in a few minutes later, "what do we got?" She asked. "Mother and son involved in car accident. I believe he's bleeding internally." Jessica said

* * *

Sabrina did another ultrasound and checked his stomach, "yeah he's gonna need emergency surgery. Lets get him upstairs." Sabrina said to the other surgeons. They put the side rails up and took Caleb upstairs to the OR. Jessica walked over to the mothers room and saw them covering the mother, "she crashed and we couldn't get her back." Jazz said taking off her gloves. "Her son is on the way up to the OR. He was bleeding internally and needed emergency surgery." Jessica said. "I'm gonna see if he has any emergency contacts." Jazz said. Jessica nodded and took her gloves and scrubs.

"Hows the mother?" Candace asked. "They couldn't get her back. Jazz is looking to see if he has any emergency contacts." Jessica said. "That poor kid." She said. "Yeah." She agreed. Jessica walked into the locker room and sat on the bench, Maryse knocks on Roman's office door making him look up. He waved his hand for her to come on in, "okay thanks Sean. I'll see you then." He said and hung up. "Hey Maryse, whats up?" He asked. "I have a question." She said. "Have a seat." He said as he closed the door. Maryse sat down and watched him sit down, "I see you took your ring off." She said. "Yeah I gave Sabrina the divorce papers yesterday." He said. "whats your question?" He asked

"Um say you were too file a restraining order in one a state and then move to another state would that restraining order follow you?" She asked. "Yeah why?" He asked. "I was just wondering." She said. "What's going on Maryse?" Roman asked. "Nothing." She said. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yeah I-I'm sure." She said. "You're lying." He said. She sighed, "how you'd know?" She asked. "I'm a cop, I know when someone's lying, and you're not looking at me. Brianna does the same thing when she's lying." He said. He leaned forward in his seat, "whats going on?" He asked

"A few weeks before Jessica was offered the job at the hospital I broke up with my abusive ex and put a restraining order against him." She said. "What was his name?" Roman asked. "Brock." She said. "Brock Lesnar?" He asked. "You know him?" She asked. "Yeah. I used to work with him. He was the lead detective here in this unit till his left and moved to Pensacola." He said. "And then I became the lead detective here." He said making Maryse nod. "Well we dated for 6 months and he was very abusive. He even raped me a few times." She said. "Does Jessica know this?" He asked. "She knows we dated and we broke up but she doesn't know why we broke up." She said. "She doesn't know you have a restraining order against him." He said. "No." She said. "One of the reasons why I moved out here with Jessica was to get away from him but he did call me yesterday." She said

"What did he say?" He asked. "Nothing much, I hung up when I realized it was him." She said. "But he did say you're a hard girl to track down." She said. "And Jessica doesn't know any of this?" He asked. "No. I don't know following me or not." She said. "I don't know what to do." She said. "Well the first thing you should do is get a new phone and change your phone number." He said. "Okay." She said. "Oh can you please not tell Jessica about this till I'm ready?" She asked. "Yeah of course." He said and watched her walk out

* * *

Brianna pulled up to a house and got out of the car, she looked over the house and shook her head. "Another crack house." She said. She heard her phone ringing and looked at it. "Regina, I'm at the house now. No I haven't gone it yet I just got here, okay I will let you know. Bye." She said and hung up. Brianna saw the front door opened and walked in with her hand on her gun, "hello?" She asked. When no one answered Brianna looked around the room that looked to be used as bedroom, "what have you gotten yourself into Stacy?" She asked to herself.

Brianna walked through the house and didn't see Stacy downstairs, she came to a staircase that was falling apart and headed upstairs. She looked through two bedrooms seeing people passed out, shaking head Brianna looked in the bathroom. "At least the bathroom looks nice." She said to herself. As she was looking in the bathroom she felt a gun pointed against her head, "man I'm gonna tell you right now put the gun down or I'm gonna arrest you." She said. "Who are you?" He asked. "My name's Brianna Reigns, I'm a detective with the LSPD. I'm looking for Stacy." She said. "Show me your badge." He said. Brianna took her badge off her belt and showed it to him

"What Stacy are you looking for?" He asked. "Stacy Robinson. She called my girlfriend and said she was in trouble." She said. "Ty, put the gun down. She means no harm." Stacy said leaning up against the door frame. Brianna looked at Stacy who looked like she hadn't slept in months seeing as she was into heavy drug use, "what the hell have you done to yourself Stacy?" She asked. Ty put the gun down and watched Brianna walk into the room where Stacy was, "come on grab your things." She said. Stacy grabbed her purse and her shoes following Brianna out, "what have you gotten yourself into this time Stacy?" Brianna asked as she helped her down the stairs. "Nothing." She said

"Then why did you call Regina say you were in trouble?" She asked. "Because if I hadn't you wouldn't have come." She said. "Stacy I can't keep doing this. You need help. What's gonna happen if you call us one time and I decide not to come?" She asked. "I don't know." She said. "Me and Regina are getting tired of having drop what were doing to come get you. We've done everything we can. Paid for you to go to rehab and yet you never stay." She said. "This is the last time I swear." Stacy said as they walked out to the car. "You said that last time." Brianna opened the door and helped her get into the car

"When was the last time you slept?" He asked. "Three days ago." She said. Brianna shut the door and sighed then got into the drivers seat, at that apartment Brianna helps Stacy inside and into the guest bedroom. She lays Stacy on the bed and walked out closing the door, "what kind of trouble did she get into this time?" Regina asked. "None. She only said that just so I would come and get her. Regina, I don't know how much more I can do this." She said. "I know she's a mess but what else can we do? She won't stay in rehab." She said. "I don't know. May just have to cut her off." She said.

* * *

A couple hours later Regina here's Stacy in the bathroom getting sick, she walked over and knocked on the door. "Stacy, you okay?" Regina asked. "Yeah." She said. Stacy opened the a minute later, "sorry." She said. Regina walked into the kitchen as Stacy followed her, "where's Brianna?" She asked. "She went to get some pizza." She said. "Oh hey Queen." She said as Queen laid on her doggy bed. "When was the last time you ate or drink?" She asked. "Couple days ago." She said sitting at the table. "What about showering?" She asked. "I don't remember." She said. "Well come on. I'll help you shower." She said. Stacy gets up and follows her

Brianna then comes in after Stacy has showered and put fresh clothes on, "dinner is here." She said sitting on the couch. "Finally." Regina said. Brianna grabbed three plates and handed one to Regina and Stacy who grabbed their pizza. After the three have eaten Stacy sits on the couch as Regina and Brianna talk in the bedroom, she took a sip of her drink as they came back into the living room. "Okay Stacy here's the deal." Brianna said as they sat on the other side of the couch. "We've decided to help you get back into rehab but this is the last time." Brianna said. "You check yourself out this time and the next time you call for one of us to come and get you we won't. You're gonna have to fend for yourself." Brianna said. "I understand." She said. "We mean it this time Stacy." Brianna said. "I know I got it." She said.

Later that night, Jessica comes in as Maryse is sitting on the couch, "hey how was your first day back?" Maryse asked. "It was going well until we had two car crash victims come in. The mother didn't make it and the son needed emergency surgery because he was bleeding internally." She said. "Oh I'm sorry well this will cheer you up. Roman's dad Joe invited us to a bar-b-que tomorrow." She said. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah really." She said. "Oh good. Haven't seen Joe since that dinner." She said. "It'll be nice to catch up." She said. "Yeah and oh your mom dropped off a chocolate pie and lemon pie." She said. "Okay." She said. "Where's the bar-b-que at?" She asked. "Some place called Broker Park." She said. "I know where that's at. I used to have my soccer games there." She said. "Good." She said.

* * *

The next day, Jessica had just finished putting lip gloss on her lips when Maryse called her name, "Jessica come on were gonna be late." Maryse asked. "Okay, okay. I'm coming." She put her lip gloss in her purse and grabbed her phone and keys. She put her phone in her purse and walked out of the room, "ooh girl Roman is gonna eat you alive." She said. "How's the booty?" She asked. "Girl you look fine as hell." She said making Jessica smile. Jessica wore a white off the shoulder crop top with blue jeans an brown platform heels, "Lets go." She said.

Jessica pulled up to the park and parked the car, she took the keys out and got out locking the car then put her keys in her purse. Roman was opening the bag of charcoal for his dad when he heard Jessica's voice, he looked up as Jessica gave Joe a hug. "Its nice to see you again." Joe said. "You too." She said. As she was in conversation with Joe she noticed Roman checking her out, she sent him a wink and went back to talking to Joe. She gave him another a hug and watched him go help Seth with the cooler, she grabbed a chip out of the bowl and ate when Roman came up behind her. "Who told you, you could look this fine?" He asked. "I said a could." She said smirking. He turned her head and stole a kiss from her before slapping her on the ass, "if anyone would notice we were gone I'd pull you into the bathroom and pound your tight ass." He said. "Oh you would?" She asked. "Oh yeah but I'll wait until tonight when were alone." He said and gave her another a kiss. "Okay Roman stop shoving your tongue down her throat." Joe said. "Dad." He said making Jessica laugh

Jessica saw Joe wasn't looking at looked at Roman, "don't forget this..." She grabbed his cock through his pants. "Is mine." She said. "Oh I didn't forget baby girl." He said smirking. Jessica smirked and gave him a kiss then walked over to the girls swaying her hips, she looked behind her to make sure Roman was looking. "Ooh boy." Seth said watching Jessica walk away. He saw Roman was glaring at him so he looked down and grabbed a drink, "Roman is checking you out." Angel said. "I know. I wanted him too." she said smirking and taking a drink from Dean.

An hour or so went by Jessica kissed Roman on the cheek and walked over to Maryse, she looked at Maryse and saw her staring at someone. She followed her eye sight and saw she was staring at Seth, "I thought you said it was a one time thing?" She asked. "It was." She said. "Then why are you staring at him?" She asked. "He's good with kids." She said. "You like him don't you?" She asked. Maryse didn't say anything but take a sip of his drink, "you do." She said. "I wouldn't say I like him like how you like Roman." She said. "So just friends with benefits?" She asked. "You could say that." She said. Regina walked over to them as she saw them talking, "whats up?" She asked.

"Oh nothing just Maryse likes Seth." Jessica said. "Really?" She asked. "More like friends with benefits." She said. "Well if I was into men Seth is one man I wouldn't date." Regina said. "Why?" She asked. "He's known to be a cheater. When we first met him he was with the girl, they got engaged but he cheated on her with some stripper and then she left." She said. "What was her name?" She asked. "I think it was Brooke. She was one of the nicest girls you ever met but we haven't talked to her since she left." Regina said. "Oh. Well you don't have to worry because I don't think he feels the same." She said

* * *

Maryse grabbed her phone as he heard it was ringing, she declined the call and put her phone back in her purse. "Who was it?" Jessica asked. "Wrong number." She said. "Um I'm gonna go get me another drink." She said and walked out. "Should we be worried about her?" Regina asked. "Its Maryse, I'm always worried." Jessica said. "Oh." She said. As Roman was unwrapping hamburgers and handed them to Joe he noticed a yellow car parked up on the street, "Roman, Roman, Roman!" Joe said. "What? Oh sorry." He said handing him the burgers. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah." He said. He looked up at the street and noticed the car was gone, he looked around and didn't see the car

"What are you looking for?" Brianna asked eating a chip. "I saw a strange yellow car but I don't where it went." He said. "Well its gone. It was probably nothing." Brianna said. "Yeah I can see that." He said. An hour went by and everyone is sitting down eating, "these burgers are good Joe." Dean said. "They are. These were actually made from plants but taste just as good." Joe said. "Are you on that health trend?" Jessica asked grabbing some chips. "My doctor said I needed too. I had a heart attack last year and I've been trying to take better care of myself." He said. "Oh I didn't know that but then again I wasn't living here last year." She said. "No you weren't but I'm glad your back now." Brianna said hugging her

"Okay Bri you're choking me." She said. "Oops sorry." She said. "Damn is Brianna isn't careful were gonna have a murder here." Seth said earning a hit from Brianna. "Ow." He said. "And now she's attacking me." He said. "Okay keep your hands to yourself." Roman said after a taking a bite of his burger. "We don't talk with our mouth fulls." Angel said. "Jessica does it all the time." Maryse said. "I do not." Jessica said with mouth full. "Yes you do." Roman said. "So Roman, Jessica are you two back together?" Joe asked. Jessica looked up at Roman as she took a sip of her tea. "Um not exactly. We were gonna wait until my divorce from Sabrina is final." Roman said. "Yeah." Jessica said agreeing with him. "That's a good idea." Joe said

Everyone continued to eat and have casual conversations, afterwards everyone pitched to help clean up as Ashley and Jon played on the playground. Roman was wiping down the table and he causal looked up and saw the car from before, he watched the car drive down the street and then he saw a gun being pointed out of the window. "Everyone get down!" He said. As soon as a gun shot ran out everyone fell to the ground even other people in the park, after what seemed like an hour but only 5 minutes the gun shots stopped and the car sped off the down the road

"Oh my god. What the hell was that?" Maryse asked. "Somebody just did a drive by." Jessica said. "Everybody okay?" Roman asked. "Yeah I think." Brianna said. "Mommy!" Jon said. "Oh its okay mommy's here. Mommy's here." Angel said picking him up. "Ashley." He said. "What about her sweetie?" She asked. "She's hurt." He said. "What?" She asked. "She's hurt." He said. "Ashley sweetheart." Dean said. He walked over to the playground and saw Ashley lying on the ground with a gunshot wound to the stomach. "Oh my god Ashley!" Dean said. Angel handed Jon to Regina and ran over. "Oh my god Ashley. Baby can you hear me?" She asked. "Jessica!" Dean said. Jessica ran over to them, "oh my god. Okay keep pressure on the wound. Somebody call 911." She said. Jessica check her pulse, "she's got a pulse." She said.

"Ashley, can you hear me?" Jessica asked. "Maryse, get my purse." She said. Maryse runs over to the table and grabs Jessica purse the runs over and hands it to her, Jessica opens her purse and pulls out her flashlight and checks Ashley's pupils. "Her pupils are reactive." She said. "How old is she?" She asked. "She's only 5." She said. "Come on. Lets go make sure no one else it hurt." Roman said. "Is there anyone else with a gun shot wound? Paramedics are on their way." Brianna said. Jessica checks her pulse again, "no, no, no. I lost her pulse, I have to start CPR." Jessica said. She moves around to the side of Ashley and starts CPR. "Come on Ashley stay with me sweetheart." Jessica said. "Come on stay with me." She said. Jessica continues CPR and all that could be heard was Angel crying in Dean's arms as Seth keeps pressure on Ashley's stomach

**(To be continued)**

* * *

**Will Ashley survive? Stay tuned to find out. Until next time folks **

**Written By: Jessica Dawn Newcomb**

**R&R :) Enjoy**


	11. Season One Episode Eleven

**Here is episode eleven. The continuation of episode ten **

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does!**

**Note: this is the first appearance by Jacob**

* * *

**Two Worlds Collide: Season One Episode Eleven**

**Synopsis: Jessica returns to work after her suspension is lifted and gets confronted by Sabrina. Brianna is forced to help out an old friend who has a drug addiction. The next day everyone meets at Broker Park for a bar-b-que but unfortunately Dean's daughter Ashley is shot by The Vagos who try to kill Jessica and Roman for Sabrina**

**Cast:**

**Roman Reigns-Senior Police Detective **

**Dean Ambrose-Senior Police Detective **

**Seth Rollins-Senior Police Detective **

**Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Registered Nurse and Pediatrician **

**Maryse Ouellet-Jessica's best friend **

**Brianna Reigns-Senior Police Detective **

* * *

_Previously on Two Worlds Collide_

_Roman was wiping down the table and he casually looked up and saw the car from before. he watched the car drive down the street and then watched a gun being pointed out the window. "Everybody get down!" Roman said. As soon as a gunshot rang out and everybody fell to the ground even other people in the park, after what seemed like an hour but only 5 minutes the gunshots stopped and the car sped off down the street_

_"Oh my god. What the hell was that?" Maryse asked. "Somebody just did a drive by." Jessica said. "Everybody okay?" Roman asked. "Yeah I think." Brianna said. "Mommy!" Jon said. "Oh its okay, mommy's here. Mommy's here." Angel said picking him up. "Ashley." He said. "What about her sweetie?" She asked. "She's hurt." He said. "What?" She asked. "She's hurt." He said. "Ashley sweetheart." Dean said. He walked over to the play ground and saw Ashley lying on the ground with a gunshot wound to the stomach. "Oh my god Ashley!" Dean said. Angel handed Jon to Regina then ran over, "oh my god Ashley! Baby can you hear me?" Angel asked kneeling next to her. "Jessica!" Dean said. Jessica ran over to them, "oh my god. Okay keep pressure on the wound. Somebody call 911." She said. Jessica checked her pulse, "okay she's got a pulse." She said _

_"Ashley, can you hear me?" Jessica asked. "Maryse, get my purse." She said. Maryse ran over to the table and grabbed her purse then ran over and handed it to her, Jessica opens her purse and grabbed her flashlight and checks Ashley's pupils. "Her pupils are reactive." She said. "How old is she?" She asked. "She's only 5." Angel said. "Come on lets go make sure no one else is hurt." Roman said. "Is there anybody else with a gunshot wound? Paramedics are on their way." Brianna said. Jessica checks her pulse again, "no, no, no. I lost her pulse. I have to start CPR. She moves around to the side of Ashley and starts CPR. "Come on Ashley, stay with me sweetheart." Jessica said. "Come on stay with me." She said. Jessica continues CPR and all that could be heard was Angel crying in Dean's arms and Seth keeping pressure on the wound_

* * *

A paramedic is doing CPR as they wheel Ashley into the hospital, "Treatment room 1." Jazz said. Angel and Dean follow the paramedics to the room as the other stay back, "you have to stay out here." The nurse said. Dean puts his arm around Angel as they watch them treat Ashley, "come on sweetheart stay with us." Dean said. "Okay did anybody see that car?" Brianna asked. "All I remember being the car being yellow. It all happened so fast." Seth said. "I don't care about protocol. Somebody shot that little girl and we have to find them." Roman said. "How? We don't have any leads." Seth said. "Here's Jacob." Brianna said

Roman looked over as he walked in and was talking to an officer before walking over to them, "Jacob." Roman said. "Roman, Seth, Brianna." Jacob said. "What do you know so far?" He asked. "Nothing much other than the car was yellow." Roman said. "Okay. I want you three to go back to the park and interview witnesses." He said. "Yes sir." Brianna said. "Oh Roman." Jacob said. "Yeah?" He asked. "Are you still looking into The Vagos thing?" He asked. "Yeah why?" He asked. "Good keep looking into it." He said. "I will." He said and walked out. Angel looked up as the doctor came out of the room, "were taking your daughter to emergency surgery." He said. "Is it that bad?" Dean asked. "We're not sure yet." He said as they get ready to take Ashley up to emergency surgery.

Angel, Dean, and everyone else follow them up to the OR, Angel and Dean stay at Ashley's bedside till they got through the doors to the operating room then head to the waiting room. Dean takes a sleeping Jon out of Regina's arm and sits with Angel and holds her hand, "she'll be okay. She's a tough little girl." He said. "She's like her daddy." She said. Dean smiled then put an arm around Angel, Brianna walks over to Roman. "What you get?" She asked. "Pretty much the same from everybody. It all happened so fast, the car was yellow, I didn't see anything other then hearing gunshots." He said. "One said they kept seeing a yellow car driving by." Roman said. "Okay thank you." Seth said and walked over to them. "I didn't get much. All statements were pretty much the same." He said. "The only lead we have was that it was a yellow car." Brianna said.

"Are you guys the police?" A woman asked. Roman looked over at her, "yes we are." He said. "My name is Crystal and I live across the street and I caught the whole shooting on my security cameras." She said. "You did?" Brianna asked. "Yeah. I thought you guys might wanna look at it." She said. "Yeah." Seth said. "I wasn't here when the shooting happened but everyday when I get home from work I check my security cameras and something told me check them so I did." She said as they walk into the house. They walk into the office and Crystal sits at her computer, "this what I caught." She said. She brought up the video, "my cameras caught this yellow car driving up and down the street every hour." She said pressing play

"That's the car I saw a few hours before and the same car I saw just before the shooting occurred." He said. "Can you go to the video where the shooting happens?" Seth asked. "Sure." She skipped to the part of the video of the shooting, Roman looks at the arm that's shooting the gun. "Send this footage to this email. I'll have to send it to our tech department." Roman said. "I'll do anything to help and make sure that little girl survives." She said. "Did you catch this girl getting shot?" Brianna asked. "Yeah I did. I practically caught the whole thing." She said. "Alright thank you." Roman said. "No problem." She said. "I hope you catch whoever did this." She said. "Oh don't worry we will." Seth said.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Dean is staring out the window nursing a cup of coffee, his third cup of coffee. As he's staring out the window Jessica comes around the corner, he takes another sip and looks over at her. "Oh hey. Didn't know there was anybody behind me." He said walking over to the coffee pot. "Ashley'll be okay." She said. "How many gunshot wounds have to dealt with?" He asked. "I've lost count but hopefully me reacting as quickly as I did will help her." She said. "I hope so. Thank you though." He said. "You're welcome." She said. Regina walked over to them, "I just talked to Brianna, the only they got is a yellow car. A neighbor near the park gave them security footage." She said.

"I'd love nothing more than to be out there looking for the son of bitch that shot my daughter but I promised Angel I'd stay here." Dean said making another cup of coffee. Diamond comes in making Dean look up, "what are you doing here?" Dean asked. "I got someone to take my place. I needed to be here, how's Ashley?" She asked. "They took her to surgery. Gunshot wound to the stomach." He said. Diamond nodded and looked at Jessica, "when did you get back here?" She asked. "About 7 months ago." Jessica said. "Well its good to see you despite the circumstances." She said hugging her. "Yeah." She said. Diamond pulled away from the hug, "where do you work at?" She asked. "Here. I was suspended because of Sabrina and then the suspension was lifted and I return to work yesterday and today was my day off." She said.

"Wait. Sabrina got you suspended?" She asked. "Yeah all because we got into a fight at a bar." She said. "Wow." She said. "Have you heard anything?" She asked looking at Dean. "No me and Angel are still waiting." He said. "Auntie DiDi." Jon said. "DiDi?" Jessica asked. "He can't say Diamond so he calls me that. Hey buddy come here." She said and took Jon out of Angel's arms. "I was just gonna take him to get something to eat." Angel said. "Its okay, I'll take him. You should probably stay here in case they come to tell you anything about Ashley." She said. "Yeah." She said. "Anybody else hungry?" She asked. "I'm still full from dinner but I could use a drink." Regina said. "Yeah me too." Jessica said following them

Back at the precinct, Brianna walked into the squad room. "Okay. The tech department was able to enhance the photo. The guy shooting the gun has a scorpion tattoo on his left forearm and that tattoo belongs too a Alejandro Gomez. I ran his name through the database and he's been arrested for possession of a deadly weapon several times. Starting when he was 18, he severed 10 years in Bolingbroke for murder of his ex girlfriend." She said. "Yeah I just got his rap sheet and its a long one." Seth said printing it out and handing one to Roman and one to Brianna. "Oh get this. He's a member of The Vagos." She said

"The Vagos?" Seth asked. "That's what I said." She said. Seth looked over at Roman, "aren't you still looking into The Vagos for them possibly murdering Lisa?" He asked. "Yeah. There's something you should see." Roman said walking into his office. He grabbed his laptop and walked back into the squad room hooking it up to the projector, He started the projector and turned the light off. "I've been having a confidential informant follow The Vagos for me and this is what he sent me." He said. Roman goes through the pictures till he stops on one with Sabrina and Hernandez, "is that Sabrina?" Seth asked. "Yep and here's one of them meeting outside the hospital." He said.

* * *

"What is she doing meeting with The Vagos?" Brianna asked. "I asked her and she said she didn't know but there are videos of them. Outside the hospital and this one." He said playing the video. "She's giving them money and shaking their hands. Do you think she had something to do with Lisa being murdered?" Seth asked. "I'm not sure about that, you can't hear what their saying. Now this one is her walking into a building where The Vagos are hiding out at and then she's coming out of the building with Hernandez. Who I assume if the leader." Roman said. "This is them talking outside of the hospital." He said. "I wonder what their talking about." Brianna said.

"I don't know." He said unhooking the computer from the projector and turning the light back on as Brianna turned the projector. "I have to make a call." He said walking into his office. An hour later, Gustavo Muta is sitting in the chair, Roman shows him a picture of Hernandez. "Which set is the leader of?" Roman asked. "Northside, the same set Alejandro is apart of." He said. "Which set were you apart of?" Brianna asked. "I wasn't apart of any set. I spent time in all three sets but I'm gonna tell you right now. It doesn't matter what set a member is apart of when they get arrested. All three sets will come after you to get payback." Gus said.

"Well we know that." Seth said. "So you do know who Alejandro is right?" Roman asked. "Yeah I did a few jobs with him. Last I heard he was a high ranking member." He said. "Brianna get a address for Alejandro. Thank you Gus." Roman said. "No problem but just be careful." He said and walked out. "Well we know who was shooting but we don't know who was driving the car." Roman said. "Maybe Alejandro will be smart and give up the driver." Seth said. "Maybe." He said. "Okay I have an address for Alejandro. 3515 Jamestown St." Brianna said. "Lets go." Roman said

They up too Alejandro's house, "that's the car that was at the park." Roman said. "He's in the house." Seth said. As they began heading up to the house with Tianna and Finn and a few other uniformed officers behind him a window opens and a gunshot rings out causing everyone to take cover. "Dispatch, shots fired at police. We need back up down here, I repeat we need back up down here!" Roman said. "I ain't going back to jail!" They hear Alejandro yell. "This guy ain't going down without a fight." Seth said. "No he's not." Roman said. Alejandro continues shooting at them as they all shoot back, he then escapes out of the back door of the house and jumps into his car heading out of the parking lot. "Dammit." Roman said getting into his car. "Dispatch, he's going south on Jamestown St getting ready to turn onto Carson Avenue." Roman said flipping on the siren, "Bri get ready to shoot out his tires." Roman said. "Got it." Brianna said putting another magazine in her gun.

"He's turning onto El Rancho Blvd." Seth said to dispatch. "You're gonna have to get close to him Roman." Brianna said. "I'm trying." He said. They watch as Alejandro hits the back end of another car and continues down the street, Brianna grabs onto the handle and sticks her head out the window pointing the gun at the car. Just as she pulled the trigger Roman went over a bump causing her to miss and shoot out the window, "I missed!" She said. "Try again." He said. Alejandro turns left onto Elgin Avenue, "he just turned onto Elgin Avenue." Seth said. As other cops pull up, "Come on Alejandro, give it up!" Roman said. Brianna sticks her head outside the window and shoots out the tires of the car causing Alejandro to spin out and hit a pole, he rolls out of the car and begins shooting at them while grabbing a machine gun.

"Alejandro, put the gun down!" Roman said. "Fuck you! I ain't going back to jail!" He said shooting at them. Brianna and Seth sneak around to the back of the car and open it grabbing assault rifles, Brianna tosses one to Roman. "Alejandro come on man." Roman said. He begins shooting at Roman who ducked at the right time, Brianna stands up and shoots two more windows on the car out hitting Alejandro in the shoulder, he drops the gun and falls onto the ground. "Suspect is down!" Seth said. Roman keeps his gun up in case Alejandro wants to shoot again. "Fuck you guys." He said. Brianna kicks his guns away and turns him over, "put yours hands behind your back." She said. After Brianna stands Alejandro up another car pulls up and Dean gets out, Roman looks over. "Dean, what are you doing? Here you should be at the hospital." Roman said. "Is that the shooter?" He asks. "Yeah." He says

"You son of a bitch!" Dean said starting to walk over to him but Roman grabbed him and held him back. "Bri, take him the car." Roman said. Brianna takes Alejandro to the car, "Dean, you need to go back to the hospital. Now." Roman said. "Get back in the car and go." He said. "Come on Dean." Diamond said. "Diamond, you brought him here?" He asked. "He made me. I'm sorry, come on Dean." Diamond said taking him back to the car.

* * *

Back at the hospital an hour later, Dean sits holding Angel's hand rubbing it when a surgeon comes around the corner. "Family of Ashley?" He asked. Dean and Angel stand up, "yes." Angel said. "The surgery was a success. The bullet didn't rupture any major organs but one inch over and it would have went right through her liver." He said. "The CPR Jessica did saved her life. If she hadn't acted as quickly as she did Ashley may not have survived, she had lost a lot of blood." He said. "But she's gonna be okay right?" Dean asked. "Yeah were moving her to pediatric recovery." He said. "I'll have a nurse take you to her." He said. "Thank you." Angel said. "No problem." He said and walked away. Angel looked at Jessica and hugged her, "Thank you." She said. "Your welcome." She said and then got a hug from Dean. "You guys are welcome." She said.

A nurse comes to get Angel and Dean and they head up to the pediatric ward where the nurse takes them to Ashley, Angel walks over and grabs Ashley's hand. "Mommy and daddy are here sweetie." Angel said. Dean walks over to the bed with her while carrying a sleeping Jon, "I told you she'd be okay." He said. Angel lays her head on Dean's shoulder while holding Ashley's hand, "come on lets leave them alone." Diamond said. "Okay thanks Dean." Roman said walking out of his office and hanging up. "Well?" Seth asked. "Ashley's gonna be okay." He said. "That's good to hear." Brianna said. "Yeah. I don't know about you guys but I'm going home." Seth said. "Me too." Brianna said. "I gotta do this report then I'll be gone myself." Roman said. Roman watches them walk out and he heads into his office

As he finished the report Jessica came into his office, he looked over and smiled. "Hey." He said. "Hey." She said. Jessica dropped her purse on his desk and then shut the door, he laid the file on the table and stood up to meet her. She pushed to sit back and got into his lap, "you wanna make good on that promise earlier today?" She smirked. "Mmm don't I ever." He said. Jessica pulled him a kiss and put her arms around his neck, a few minutes go by and all that can been seen are clothes all over the floor and all that's heard are low moans and groans from Jessica and Roman. Roman pulls Jessica into a kiss as she slowly rolls her hips and rides his cock, he put his arms around her and bounced her up and down. "Oh fuck baby." He said. He then switched them so Jessica was laying on the couch

Brianna had taking a sip of her drink and looked over at the door, Regina was in the bedroom doing something. She looked back at the TV and watched the movie that was on it, she was engrossed in the movie and didn't hear the door open but she did hear heels hitting the floor and that made her look over. "Regina, what are you doing?" She asked. Regina smirked and untied her robe letting it drop in the floor, she had baby blue lace lingerie on which was Brianna's favorite color. Brianna licked her lip and turned the off then walked over to her. She grabbed Regina by the neck gently and pushed her against the wall and kissed her, she put her hand under her thigh and raised her leg up. "What are you doing baby?" She asked. "You had a rough day so I wanted you to relax." She said. Brianna smirked and kissed her again picking her up and taking her into the bedroom

* * *

**And she's survives. Thank god **

**Written By: Jessica Dawn Newcomb **

**R&R :) Enjoy**


	12. Season One Episode Twelve

**Here is episode twelve **

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does!**

* * *

**Two Worlds Collide: Season One Episode Twelve**

**Synopsis:**** Jessica and Maryse return home after getting some Italian food and find their apartment has been burglarized. Roman and Jessica suspect it was Sabrina but after a further investigation they figure out it was the owner of the building. Meanwhile, Maryse begins to sleep with Seth and Angel thinks she's pregnant again. Also, Maryse realizes her ex Brock is in Los Santos as he's been following her. Plus, a few weeks after the incident Jessica and Maryse are awarded ownership of their apartment building**

**Cast:**

**Roman Reigns-Senior Police Detective **

**Dean Ambrose-Senior Police Detective **

**Seth Rollins-Senior Police Detective **

**Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Registered Nurse and Pediatrician **

**Maryse Ouellet-Jessica's best friend **

**Brianna Reigns-Senior Police Detective**

* * *

"I'm glad we decided to go there. Their chicken Parmesan was delicious." Maryse said locking the door. "Al Dente always has the best food. I used to go there all the time when I was a teenager." Jessica said sitting her purse on the table. She walked around the corner and stopped in her tracks, "oh my god." She said. "What?" Maryse asked walking over to her. "Oh my god." She said. Their apartment has been burglarized, "my laptop and the tv are gone." Jessica said. Maryse walked into the bedrooms seeing the TV's in there are gone as well, "the TV's on our rooms are gone as well." She said. "Call Roman." She said. Maryse grabbed her phone, "Yeah Roman? You need to get over here." She said.

"Why? Whats wrong? Is Jessica okay?" He asked. "Yeah she's fine is just our apartment has been broken into." She said. "Oh god. I'll be right over." He said and hung up. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of his office, Dean looked up at him. "Whats up?" He asked. "Maryse and Jessica's apartment got broken into." He said. "Broken in to?" Brianna asked. "That's what I said." He said. "Well were coming with you." Seth said. "Okay come on." He said. "Maryse don't touch anything." Jessica said. "I'm not I'm just looking. The broke the balcony door our." She said. "They broke lamps too." She said. Jessica looked up as Roman came in, "hey baby girl you okay?" He asked. "Yeah I'm fine just shaken up." She said

Roman gave her a hug as Seth came in, "there are tire tracks outside in the alley that leads to Smoke On The Water." He said. "So what happened?" Dean asked. "We came back from getting dinner and found it just like this." She said. "My laptop, and our TV's are gone. I better check to see if any my jewelry is gone." She said and walked into the room. "The balcony door is broken out as well." Maryse said. "We haven't touched anything." She said. Brianna walks over and checks the lock, "the lock's been picked." She said. "How can you tell?" She asked. "Used to be a lock smith." She said. Jessica comes out of her room, "my ruby red necklace is gone. My mom gave it too me when I Was 16." She said. "What did it look like?" Roman asked. "It was gold and had a ruby red jewel in the middle." She said

"You have any neighbors?" Dean asked. "Not below us but Jessica's mom live across from us but I don't know if she's home." Maryse said. "The room below her is the laundry room." Maryse said. Seth walks over and knocks on Sita's door and Sita opens a few minutes later. "Whats going on?" She asked. "Sita did you hear or see anything in Jessica's apartment earlier tonight?" He asked. "No I've been asleep why?" She asked. "Well her apartment was broken in to." He said. "Oh my god. Jessica!" Sita said walking in. "Mom I'm okay." She said. "I'm sorry I didn't see or hear anything. I've been asleep." She said. "Its okay mom." She said. Roman walked over to them, "well you girls can't stay here tonight. This is a crime scene." Roman said. "Where are we going to stay?" Maryse asked. "You can stay with me I'm sure Jessica is gonna stay with Roman." Brianna said. "That works." Jessica said. "We gotta pack some stuff though. You gonna be okay mom?" Jessica asked. "Yeah. You know I don't sleep much anymore. I'll help you pack." She said.

* * *

An hour later Jessica sits her bag on the bed in Roman's hotel room, "I'm sorry. I know its not much but its place to lay your head down in." Roman said. "Its okay. My apartment building doesn't have any security cameras which honestly it should." She said. "Do you know who the owner is?" He asked. "Rachel I think. Let me ask Maryse." She said grabbing her phone and dialing Maryse's number. "What's up?" Maryse asked. "Hey Ryse, do you know who the owner of the apartment building is?" She asked. "I think so hold on." Maryse grabs a copy of the lease out of her purse. "Rachel Callihan." She said. "So I was right on the first name. Okay thank you." She said. "Yeah no problem." She said.

Roman looked at Jessica as she hung up, "well?" He asked. "The building belongs to a Rachel Callihan. She inherited the building when her uncle passed." She said. "You have a phone number?" He asked. "Yeah." Jessica found Rachel's number in her contacts and wrote it down on a piece of paper then handed it to Roman. "Okay I'll talk to her in the morning." He said. "Do you think it could have been Sabrina?" She asked. "Do you think it was her?" He asked. "I don't know. I wouldn't put it passed her, she's pissed at you and hates me." She said. "Sabrina hated any women I came into contact with." He said.

"You gonna talk to her though?" She asked. "I'll probably get Bri or Seth or Dean to talk to her. I don't want to speak to her but anyway I have some news." He said. "What?" She asked. "My dad owns a house on Strawberry Avenue that he's gonna let me in. He's gonna sign everything over." He said. "Oh that's good. Get out of this hotel room." She said. "Yeah." He said. "Where's the bathroom? I need to take a shower for work in the middle." She said. "Come on lets shower together and save water." He said. "Ooh okay." Jessica kissed his cheek and went to gather her clothes

Brianna knocks on the door as Maryse was sitting on the bed, "hey everything okay?" She asked. "Yeah. There are cigarette burns in the carpet." Maryse said. "Yeah. Me and Regina have an old friend who's a drug addict and she sometime stayed here but she's in rehab now. We've been meaning to get this fixed but we haven't had the time." She said. "What does Regina do?" She asked. "She's a tour guide for Vinewood Stars Tour." She said. "Oh I've wanted to go on that." She said. "Me and Jessica really haven't gone out that much. Were both always working." She said. "We'll just have to pick a day. You get some rest and I'll see you in the morning." She said. "Alright goodnight." She said. "Goodnight." She said walking out closing the door

The next morning, Jessica is pulling her hair back as Roman comes out of the bathroom. "Forgot my electric razor." He said grabbing it out of his bag. "Why don't you grow your beard out?" She asked. "I would but we live on Los Santos baby. Its hot, maybe some day..." He said heading back to the bathroom. Jessica is taking her birth control pills when Roman comes back from the bathroom, "you take birth control?" He asked. "Not because I want too but I have. There's a hormone in it that regulates my menstrual cycle, I can get pregnant I just can't carry to term. One of the reasons me and my ex broke up before I was offered a job at the hospital." She said. "I'm sorry to here that baby girl." He said. "Yeah it does suck." She said. "Well I better get going to the hospital." She said. "I'll call you if we get anything." He said. "Okay." Jessica kissed his cheek and walked out

* * *

Jessica walked over to her car which she had just gotten back a few days ago and was getting into the car when she saw a yellow car that had been following her for quite some time, she watched the car drive by as the people in car were looking at her. She watched them turn the corner and got into her car and drove to the hospital. At the precinct, Seth was getting some coffee when Roman walked out of his office, "so what do we know about Maryse and Jessica's apartment building?" He asked. "Well it was first owned by a Michael Rodriguez, he was killed in a drive by shooting in 2010 his niece Rachel Callihan inherited the building. She's been arrested for solicitation twice in the last two years. She liked to claim she was homeless but lives in Lake Vinewood Estates." Dean said

"She don't even look like she's stable enough to own a building." Roman said. "I have an address and everything for her." Seth said. "Okay here's the deal. Dean, Brianna I want you guys to go talk to Sabrina. Jessica thinks she may have had something to do with this. Me and Seth will go talk to Rachel." Roman said. "You don't want to see Sabrina?" Brianna asked. "No I don't. I don't want anything to do with her either." Roman said. "Okay. Come on Dean." Brianna said grabbing her jacket.

Roman and Seth pull up to Rachel's house in Lake Vinewood Estates, "this is the house right?" He asked. "Yeah that's the place." Seth said. They get out of the car and walked up to the door, Roman then knocked and the door opened a few minutes later. "Can I help you?" The lady asked. Roman showed his badge to her, "Rachel Callihan?" He asked. "Who's asking?" She asked. "Detective Reigns and Detective Rollins. We need to speak to Rachel." He said. "Oh I'm Rachel's mother. Let me get her real quick." She said and walked away. "She lives in a house like this and owns that apartment building?" Seth whispered. "Well she obviously kept the building up to date." Roman replied. "Obviously." He said.

Rachel came to the door, "can I help you?" She asked. "Rachel Callihan?" Roman asked. "Yes." She said. Roman shows her his badge, "I'm detective Reigns and this is Detective Rollins we need to ask you a few questions." He said. "What about?" She asked. "Well first of all did you know the apartment my girlfriend lives in was robbed last night?" He asked. "No I didn't. Is she okay?" She asked. "Yeah she's fine. Her and her roommate were out getting dinner." He said. "Was anything stolen?" She asked. "Well a necklace her mom gave her when she was 16 is gone, their TV's and her laptop is gone." He said. "I am terribly sorry that happen to her. I will send my brother over to repair any damages. I know the building is in dire need of repair but I haven't had time to get anything fixed." She said. "Some things are gonna need repaired." Seth said

"Thank you for letting me know. I haven't been down there since they signed the lease." She said. "Thank you for your time. We'll be back if have anymore questions." Roman said. "Okay." She said. Rachel shut the door as Seth and Roman were walking away, "I got a funny feeling about this." Seth said. "What?" Roman asked. "Apart of me feels like she had something to do with it." He said. "I think she did too." He said getting into the car. Brianna and Dean sat in Vinewood bar and grill when Sabrina walked in, "there she is." Dean said. Brianna looked up as she was taking a sip of her drink, Sabrina then walked over to the table. "Where's Roman?" She asked

* * *

"Roman doesn't want to see or have anything to do with you." Dean said. "I'm still technically his wife." She said. "Soon to be ex wife now sit down." Brianna said. Sabrina rolled her eyes and sat down, "what am I doing here? I have stuff to do." She said. "We need to ask you a few questions." Dean said. "About what?" She asked. "Where were you between the hours of 8PM and 11PM last night?" Brianna asked. "Home." She said. "Can anyone verify that for you?" She asked. "Yeah. The maintenance men. They had to fix my shower head." She said. "So you didn't do this?" Dean said laying pictures of Jessica and Maryse's apartment down in front of her. "You didn't rob Jessica's apartment?" He asked. "No. Why would I do that?" She asked

"Well we know you don't like Jessica and you're pissed at Roman so why not go after the woman closest to Roman." Brianna said. "I may have had trouble with Jessica but I did not rob her apartment last night. I'm sorry that happened to her but that wasn't me." She said. "So you didn't steal her ruby red necklace that her mom gave her when she was 16 or her laptop and TV's?" Dean asked. "No." She said. "Then why don't we believe you?" Brianna asked. "I don't know but I don't rob people. I've never committed a crime in my life." She said. "Well that's one good thing you haven't done." Brianna said. "What?" She asked. "Nothing." She said. "I hope you find who did this but it wasn't me. Now are we done here?" She asked. "Yeah." Dean said. Sabrina got up and walked out, "she had something to do with it I know." Brianna said. "Lets gets back to the precinct." Dean said leaving a tip for the waitress

Back at the precinct, Roman walks out of his office as Dean and Brianna come in. "What did you get from Sabrina?" He asked. "She claims she had nothing to do with Jessica and Maryse's apartment getting robbed but I think she did." Brianna said. "She also said she was home as the maintenance men can verify it as they had to come fix the shower head." Dean said. "We think Rachel had something to do with it as well." Seth said. "Okay we need everything we can get on Rachel and Sabrina." Roman said. "You got it." They say.

As Jessica was coming from break she saw that yellow car again, "who are you?" She said to herself. She watched the car drive off and Jessica shook her head then walk inside. Maryse was walking through the clothing store looking at some new lingerie when a car outside caught her eye, she watched the car as their someone in it. When the driver got out she recognized him, Maryse ducked so they wouldn't see her. She realized it was Brock and found a way to sneak out to get to her car, once she was in her car Maryse watched Brock walk into the clothing store. She started the car and sped out of the parking lot, when she was far away from the store she pulled over and caught her breath. "What the hell is he doing here?" She said to herself. "I gotta tell Jessica." She said. Brock walked into the clothing store and walked up to the cashier, he showed her the picture of Maryse to her asking if she had seen her. The cashier shook her head and said no, he thanked her and walked out. He didn't see Maryse's car behind him as he walked over to his car

* * *

"Okay what did we get on Rachel?" Roman asked. "We know after her uncle passed she inherited the building that Jessica and Maryse live in and she's been arrested twice for solicitation." Dean said. "The phone company sent me her phone records and she's been calling the same number everyday for the past the year. I have a tab on her phone so if she calls the number again it will alert me." Brianna said. "What about Sabrina?" He asked wanting to roll his eyes at the mention of Sabrina's name. "Her alibi checks out. She was at the apartment all night and the maintenance men had to come fix the shower head." Seth said

"Great." Brianna said. "I was so hoping she had something to do with it. I've been wanting to arrest her for the longest time." She said making Roman look at her. "The only valuable suspect now is Rachel." Dean said. As they were talking Brianna's computer started alerting her that Rachel was making another call to the number, "here we go." She said. Brianna rolled over to her desk and pulled up the phone call pressing play, "hey babe." Rachel said. "Hey. What's up girl?" A man with a deep voice asked. "Did you do everything like we discussed?" She asked. "Oh yeah. Got some most valuable stuff too, their TV's, a laptop, and a ruby red necklace." He said. "Those two don't know what hit them." She said. "No they don't." He said laughing. "Although some cops came by here asking about it. I didn't tell them anything about you, I played dumb." She said. "Good. I'm teaching you well." He said. "Yes you are baby." She said.

Brianna looked up at Roman, "That's enough evidence. Seth lets go pick her up." Roman said. Jessica had just got done treating a patient and was handing the paperwork to Jazz when Maryse came in, "I need to talk to you." Maryse said. "Okay." Jessica said and followed her to the break room. "Whats up?" She asked as she shut the door. "Brock's back." She said. "Okay maybe he wants to get back to get together." She said. "Um about that. There's something you need to know." She said. "Okay." She said. "Sit down." She said. Jessica pulled a chair out and sat down, "Maryse, what's going on?" She asked. "Remember when I told you I broke up with Brock because he cheated on me?" She asked. "Yeah." She said. "Well that wasn't the reason. The reason I broke up with him was because he was abusive." She said. "He was a abusive?" She asked. "Yeah. He also raped me a few times as well." She said. "Oh my god Maryse I didn't know." She said. "Its okay. The other reason I moved with you was to get away from him and I also put a restraining order against him." She said. "Why didn't you report him?" She asked

"Do you really think people are going to believe that a respected cop like him is abusive and rapist?" She asked. "Me importa un comino si es policía. Él merece estar en prisión por lo que te hizo." She said. _Translation: I don't care if he is a cop. He deserves to be in prison for what he did to you._ "I know but a few weeks ago when I was a store he did call me. He didn't say much just you're a hard girl to track down." She said. Jessica pulled Maryse into a hug, "I'm sorry this happened to you." She said. "I told Roman." She said. "You did?" She asked. "Yeah I just asked him if restraining follow you if you move to another state and then I had to tell him the whole truth." She said. "What are you going to do?" She asked. "I don't know. I know he's been following me because I saw him when I was out buying some new under garments." She said. "Well you're staying with Brianna who knows how to kick people's ass." She said. "Yeah." She said. Jessica looked at her watch, "okay I gotta get back to work." She said. "Okay." She said.

* * *

Angel is laid back on the bed as Jessica is checking her vitals, "Dean told me yours and Maryse's apartment got robbed last night." She said. "Yeah their looking for the culprit." Jessica said taking the blood pressure cup off. "Okay your vitals are good. So you think you're pregnant?" She asked. "Yeah. I mean I missed my period." She said. "Any other symptoms?" She asked. "My breasts are little tender." She said. "Okay well I'll get stuff together for a blood test." She said. "Okay." She said. Jessica walked out and grabbed the stuff for a pregnancy test then walked back into the room, "I do hate needles." She said. "Oh don't either." She said as she put the tourniquet around Angel's arm then drew blood. "I'm gonna send this to the lab and you just relax." She said. "Okay." She said. An hour went back and Jessica walked back into the room, "well Angel you aren't pregnant." She said. "But why did I miss my period?" She asked. "Have you been under a lot of stress lately?" She asked. "Yeah." She said. "Stress can also cause you to miss your period." She said. "You breasts being tender could be a sign that it could be starting soon." She said. "Okay thank you." She said. "You're welcome." Jessica said and walked out

Roman knocks on the door and Rachel's mother opens, "Rachel doesn't know anything. She told you." She said. "Mrs. Callihan, where is your daughter?" Seth asked. "She's out in the patio. Hey you need a warrant to come in here." She said. "Here's your warrant right here. This is s warrant for Rachel's arrest." Seth said and followed Roman out to the patio. Rachel was sweeping off the patio when they came out, "I told you I don't know anything." She said. "Put the broom down." Roman said. Rachel sat the broom against the wall and looked at him, "what do you want now?" She asked. "Put your hands by your back." Roman said grabbing his handcuffs. "For what?" She asked. Roman grabbed her arm and turned around and put handcuffs on her

"Rachel Callihan you are under arrest." Roman said. "What for? I didn't do anything." She said. "Tell it to the judge." Roman said. They walk out with her and put her in the car, "Mom call my lawyer." She yelled out the window. Back at the precinct. Brianna plays the recording of the phone call, she presses pause and looked at her. "That is your voice isn't it?" Brianna asked. "Yes but I don't know who the guy is." She said. "Really? Well I took the liberty of having the phone company send over your phone records and." Brianna said putting papers in front of her. "You've called this number everyday for the past year. So tell me Rachel why is it places are being robbed a few hours after you've spoken to him?" She asked. "I don't know." She said. "Don't play that card with me. You know exactly why." She said. "No I don't." She said. "Rachel, do you know how long I've been a cop?" She asked

"No." She said. "Almost 11 years and in those 11 years I've been able when someone is lying and you are." She said. "No I'm not." She said. At that time Roman came in, "now is your chance to tell me who you've been talking too everyday for the past year." Brianna said. "This house in mirror park was just robbed and you know what, the little girl that lived there with her grandparents was murdered because she walked in on the burglar. That little girl was 10 years old!" Roman said. "Come on Rachel." Brianna said. "Okay, okay." She said. "His name is Tyler." She said

"Tyler what?" Roman asked. "Carr. He lives in grove street." She said. "Where in Grove street?" He asked. "Its a house with a green roof. 115 Grove Street." She said. Roman and Brianna gather stuff up and walk out, "lets go." Roman said. At Tyler's house, Roman kicks in the door in making Tyler jump. "Hey what the hell man?" He asked. "Drop the knife." Brianna said holding her gun up. Tyler drops the knife and puts his hands up, Roman walks over to him and arrests him. "Hey what are you doing man?" He asked. "Tyler Carr you are under arrest for robbery." Roman said. "I didn't rob anyone." He said. Seth pulled a blanket up and found all the items he had stolen along with Maryse and Jessica's stuff. "Hey that's my stuff." He said. "Yeah I'm sure it is. Get him out of here." He said handing him off to Finn and Tianna

* * *

Roman walked into the interrogation room, "stand up." He said. Rachel stood up and Roman arrested her again, "why are you arresting me again? I helped you find him." She said. "Your an accessory to his crimes." Roman said and took her down to holding. An hour later Jessica was sitting on the bed and looked up as Roman came in. "We got your stuff back." He said. "Oh thank you." She said as her handed her the laptop and necklace. "Thank you so much." She said hugging him. "No problem." He said and kissed her cheek. Jessica put her necklace in a bag and hugged him again, "I can't thank you enough." She said. "Well there is one way you can thank me." He said smirking. Jessica smirked and kissed him and put her arm around his neck as he picked her up

A few weeks later, Jessica was checking the mail when she saw a letter from The State of San Andreas in the mail box, she grabbed the envelope and looked at it as she walked inside. "Got some mail I see." Maryse said. "Yeah. We got a letter from The State of San Andreas." She said. "Ooh read it, read it." She said. Jessica opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. "Dear Jessica Martinez-Hardy and Maryse Ouellet, we are sending you this letter to inform you that you have been awarded ownership of your apartment building and can now start the repairs the building needs." Jessica said. "Oh my god!" Maryse said hugging her. "Thank god." She said. "Yes thank god." She said grabbing her purse. "Where are you going?" She asked. "Going to visit a friend. I'll be back in a few hours then we can celebrate." She said. "Okay see you then." She said as she walked out.

Maryse walked up to a door and knocked and walked in when the person on the other side said come in, Maryse let her hair and down and walked in, she locked the door and walked further into the apartment and smiled. Seth was sitting in the chair as she walked and smiled as well sitting his cup down, "what you wearing under that jacket baby?" He asked. Maryse smirked and sat her purse on the table then unzipped her jacket letting it fall the floor, Seth smirked and walked over to her giving her a kiss and led her into his bedroom

* * *

**Oh boy **

**Written By: Jessica Dawn Newcomb**

**R&R :) Enjoy**


	13. Season One Episode Thirteen

**Here is Episode Thirteen **

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does!**

* * *

**Two Worlds Collide: Season One Episode Thirteen**

**Synopsis: Jessica and Maryse decide to have a party at their apartment and invite their friends and co workers. Jessica finds her mother in bed with her boss. Meanwhile, Roman is moving into the house on Strawberry Ave that his dad owns. Plus, Sabrina shows up and announces she is pregnant but the baby isn't Roman's**

**Cast:**

**Roman Reigns-Senior Police Detective**

**Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Registered Nurse and Pediatrician **

**Dean Ambrose-Senior Police Detective **

**Brianna Reigns-Senior Police Detective**

**Seth Rollins-Senior Police Detective **

**Maryse Ouellet-Jessica's best friend**

* * *

Jessica was just finishing a 16 hour shift as she walked into the locker room, she saw Candace at her locker putting her coat on. "Hey." Candace said. "Oh hello." Jessica said opening her locker room. "I am so glad this shift if over." She said. "Oh me too." Candace said. "So hey me and Maryse are having a little get together if you wanna come." She said. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah." She said. "Oh yeah sure I'll come by." She said. "Great. Here's the address." Jessica said handing her a piece of paper. "Thanks. I'll be there, see you later gonna go home and get some sleep." She said closing the locker. "See you." She said.

Back at the condo Jessica laid her purse and her keys along with the mail on the table and walked into the kitchen, she saw a note on the refrigerator and read it. _*Got called into work. Be home in time for our party.-Maryse_. Jessica shook her head and poured a glass of tea, she grabbed the mail looked through it. "Nothing but bills." She said to herself. Jessica finished her tea and decided to get some sleep before the party. Over at Roman's house he had just sat the box down and looked around. "Did you get everything out of your apartment?" Joe asked. "Yeah. I made sure Sabrina wasn't there when I went to get everything." He said.

"Jesus Christ Roman, what the hell in this box?" Seth asked. "My trophies." He said. "Now sit the box down carefully. Some of them are glass." He said. Seth carefully sat the box on the floor by the coffee table which arrived yesterday. "Wait where's Brianna?" Joe asked. "She's sitting outside in a lawn chair." Dean said bringing in a table with Finn's help. "Oh Jesus Christ." Roman said walking outside. "Hey don't break that. Its valuable." Brianna said as she was sitting in a chair. She looked up and saw Roman standing beside her. "Oh hey want a taste of my smoothie?" She asked. "No I don't." He said. "Oh well, more for me." She said and took a ship. "Mmm that tastes good." She said. "What are you doing?" He asked. "What does it look like?" She asked. "You're supposed to be helping move stuff in." He said. "I am. I'm making sure everything goes smoothly." She said. "Where did you even get a smoothie?" He asked. "There's a smoothie stand down the street." She said. Roman sighed, "whatever do what you want." He said walking over to the truck.

"You know what." Brianna stands up. "You need to relax." She said. "And you need to shut-up before that smoothie ends up on your head." He said. "Jeez." She said. "Get inside." He said. "Oh rawr." She said and walked inside. "What crawled up his ass?" She asked. "You know moving day is very stressful." Joe said. "Okay I want to get all this stuff in before Maryse and Jessica's party tonight." Roman said as the rest of the furniture was carried in. "Jessica's calling it a get together and Maryse is calling it a party." Seth said. "You know if I wasn't married if would definitely sleep with Maryse." Dean said. "No you wouldn't. You spent 6 six years chasing after Angel." Seth said. "And you'd sleep with her?" He asked. "I already have." Seth said

"Didn't we tell you to stay away from her?" Brianna asked. "Why do you guys always tell me to stay away from a girl that is friends with one of our friends?" He asked. "Because you're to damn busy thinking with your little friend down there instead of your brain." Dean said. "My dick is not little!" Seth said. Finn busts out laughing, "I don't think I've ever heard a man deny the size of his dick." He said. "Oh Seth denies it all the time." Brianna said. "Seth let me ask your a personal question." Roman said. "Oh boy." Joe said. "What?" He asked. Roman walks over to Seth and puts his arm around him, "how many girls have you made squirt?" He asked. "That's none of your business." He said. "I'm gonna take that as you've never have." He said. "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked

"See that's why you can't make women squirt because you're too small." He said laughing. "Brianna hasn't!" He exclaimed. "Actually I have." Brianna said. "Has everyone in this room made a girl squirt?" He asked. "Yeah." They all said. "You know what. Fuck you guys." Seth said grabbing his jacket. He walked out the slammed the door, "you guys think you were a little too hard on him?" Joe asked. "No. Dad we were just having fun." Brianna said. "Well he doesn't think that." He said. "He can't be that mad." Dean said. They hear the tires screeching and a car speeding off down the road. "He's mad." Finn said. "He'll get over it." Brianna said. "Okay lets unpack some boxes." Roman said.

* * *

Later that day Jessica is in the kitchen making some dip when her phone rings, she grabs and sees that its Roman, she presses the ball button and puts in on speaker. "Hello?" She asked. "Hey baby girl. What you up to?" Roman asked. "Just making some dip for the party. What are you up to?" She asked. "Just unpacking some boxes." He said. "Oh that's right you moved into the house today." She said. "Yeah I did." He said. "So are you coming to my party tonight?" She asked. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. I just gotta take a shower and find some clothes." He said. "You probably smell like a moving truck." She said. "Its more sweat than anything." He said. "Mmm I bet it is. What would you do to me if I was there?" She asked. "Oh you know what I'd do baby." He said. "But I want you to tell me." She said. "I pound that tight ass of yours. Come to think about it its been a while since I've done that. Can I have you tonight after the party baby?" He asked. "Of course you can papi." She said. Roman bit his lip at hearing her call him papi, "mmm I'll see you tonight baby." He said. "Yes you will." She said

Roman hung up and went to take a shower, as Jessica was putting the dip into a bowl Maryse came in from work. "Hey I'm home." She said. "In the kitchen." She said. Maryse walked in putting her coat and purse on the couch, "ooh something smells good." She said. "Yeah. Making some homemade dip for the party." She said. "What kind of dip?" She asked. "Mexican corn dip. Its an old recipe my grandmother had." She said. "You know we haven't seen your mom in a few days." She said. "Shh don't jinx it. We need a break from her." She said. "Oh yeah that's true. I'm gonna go take a shower." She said. Jessica put a lid on the dip and sat it aside sitting chips out and then made of Mexican pizza

Roman had just got done with his shower and was pulling his hair back when his doorbell rang and someone knocked on the door, he walked over and looked through the peephole seeing it was Sabrina. He opened the door and looked at her, "what do you want?" He asked. "We need to talk." She said. "Well I don't want to talk to you." He said. "Its important. Just 5 minutes please." She said. Roman sighed before stepping to the side and letting her in, Sabrina walked in and looked around. "So this is where you live now?" She asked. "Yeah." He said walking into his room and grabbing a shirt and slipping it on. "What do you want Sabrina?" He asked walking into the kitchen and grabbing a drink from the fridge, Sabrina let out a sigh. "I'm pregnant." She said. Roman turned and looked at her, "what?" He asked. "I'm pregnant." She said. "You're pregnant? That baby ain't mine." He said. "I know its not. I'm only 9 weeks and we've been separated for almost 10 months." She said. "Who's is it then?" He asked. "I don't know. I'm telling every man I've been with but I know the baby isn't yours so you don't have to worry." She said. "Oh jeez thanks for that." He said. She nodded deserving the coldness from him, "I just wanted to let you know." She said. "I hope it works out between you and Jessica." She said and walked out. Roman walked out onto the porch just as Sabrina was pulling away, "oh shit." He said to himself

At about 6 PM Jessica was just sitting cups out when someone knocked on the door, smiling she walked over and looked through the peephole seeing it was Roman. She opened the door and smiled again, "well hello there." She said. "Hey." He said walking in. He gave her a kiss and took his jacket off, "you okay?" She asked. "Yeah. We need to talk though." He said. "That doesn't sound good." She said. "Well considering Sabrina dropped a bombshell on me today I would say yeah." He said. "What kind of a bombshell?" She asked. "She's pregnant." He said. "She's pregnant?" She asked. "Whoa hold on not by me. That baby isn't mine." He said. "And how do you know that?" She asked. "Because she said she's only 9 weeks and whenever we had sex I was never allowed to ejaculate inside her. It was always somewhere on her body." He said. "Who's the father?" She asked. "She doesn't know. She was telling every guy she had been with and I didn't have to worry." He said. "How long have you guys been separated?" She asked. "I didn't realize it at first but almost 10 months." He said. "I don't know what to do." He said. "What do you mean?" She asked. "A part of me wants nothing to do with her and another part wants to help her." He said. "You wanna help her?" She asked. "I do." He said. "Well if I don't know when she works again but if I see her at the hospital I'll talk to her." She said. "Okay. Let me see you baby." Roman grabbed her hand and twirled her around. "Mmm showing off the curves. Just the way daddy likes." He said and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

The kiss was just started to get heated when Maryse cleared her throat, "you know the party doesn't start for another couple hours." Maryse said. "Yeah but I wanted to come early." He said. Maryse shook her head grabbing a drink, "I know you're gonna want a beer." Jessica said. "Oh yeah." He said. Jessica reaches into the refrigerator and grabs a beer handing it to him, "you can go sit on the couch while I get the rest of the food ready." She said. Roman kisses her on the cheek and goes to sit on the couch, a couple hours later Brianna and Regina are walking up the stairs to Jessica and Maryse's apartment when they someone go into Sita's apartment. "Who was that?" Regina asked. "I have no idea but whoever it is drives a really nice car." Brianna said knocking on Jessica's door hearing music thumping through the door. Maryse opened the door a few minutes later, "hey girls." She said. "Hey." Regina said. "Jessica's the bartender for the night so you can get your drinks from her." Maryse said. "Um I believe you said you were gonna be the bartender since I'm cooking." Jessica said. "But you're finished cooking." She said. "Its fine we can get our own." Brianna said grabbing a cup and handing one to Regina. "Okay so I bought Cola, Dr. Pepper, Pepsi, and Coke." Jessica said. "Oh you got Regina's favorite soda. Pepsi." Brianna said

"Leave me alone for a while and this entire bottle will be gone." She said pouring a glass. Brianna poured a glass of Dr. Pepper and looked over at Roman, "have you talked to Seth since this afternoon?" She asked. "No he won't answer his phone." He said. "What did you guys do to Seth this time?" Jessica asked turning the oven off. "We may have made fun of him today." Roman said. "Made fun of him for what?" Jessica asked. "Because he hasn't made a woman squirt before." Brianna said. At about that time Regina was taking a sip of her drink and spit it out all over Maryse, "oh my god Maryse I'm so sorry." She said. "This is my favorite dress and oh by the way Seth has made a woman squirt before." She said before walking into her room and slamming the door. "What's her problem?" Brianna asked. Roman gets up from his spot on the couch and walks over to them, "a couple months ago me and Jessica walked in on her and Seth. Now Seth told me it was just a one time thing." He said. "Maryse told me the same thing but lately she's been sneaking out at 2AM. Now I haven't asked why because its none of my business but one can only assume." Jessica said. "Why did you guys make fun of him though?" Regina asked. "It all started when Dean said if he wasn't married he would sleep with Maryse and then Seth was like you spent months chasing after Angel. He then said he had already slept with her and then we started making fun of him for not making a girl squirt." Brianna said. Jessica smacks Roman on the arm and Brianna upside the head, "you guys are mean to him." She said. "Technically Brianna is usually the only one picking on him. We may have taken it a little too far." Roman said. Jessica hits Brianna upside the head again

A few minutes later as everyone is sitting on the couch talking and laughing Dean knocks on the door, Jessica walks over and opened the door. "Oh hey guys." She said. "Hi Jessica." Ashley said. "Hi Ashley. Don't you look pretty." She said. "Thank so do you." She said. "Oh thank you." She said. "I got a pretty scar too." Ashley said. Jessica laughed, "okay there's drinks, chips, dip, and pizza in here. The pizza's probably cold by now but... We've just been sitting here hanging out and talking." Jessica said. "Is Maryse not here?" Angel asked. "She's been in her room for the past hour." Jessica said as someone knocked on the door. She walked over and opened the door, "oh hey Candace come on in." Jessica said. "Guys this is Candace. I work with her at the hospital." She said. "I know them all. I used to date Seth and I became good friends with them." She said. "You used to date Seth?" She asked. "Yeah about a year ago but he cheated on me." She said. "Oh I didn't know that. I'm sorry." She said. "No its okay. I'm over it now." She said. "Okay well. We got drinks, chips, dip, and pizza which is probably cold but get you something. We've just been hanging out." She said.

"Oh hey Jessica we didn't mention this but when me and Regina were coming up to the door we saw some guy walk into your mother's apartment." Brianna said. "You did?" She asked. "Yeah he was getting out of a black Cadillac." Regina asked. "You know anybody who drives one?" Brianna asked. "Our boss." Jessica said. "Well its sitting right out here." Roman said. Jessica walked over to the balcony door and looked down, she recognizes the car. "Hey Candace, is this Kyle's car?" She asked. Candace walks over and looks, "yeah that's his car." She said. "Oh my god." Jessica said grabbing her keys. She slipped on her sandals and walked out with Roman following her, she put the key in the lock and walked in. "Mom?" Jessica asked. She looked around the living room but didn't see her, she heard noises from the bedroom and Roman grabbed his off duty weapon and walked down the hallway. They walked up to the door and Roman held his hand up before putting his hand on the knob and turning it opening the door, what he say made him stop in his tracks. "Oh my god." He said. "What?" Jessica forced her way in and her jaw dropped. "Oh my god! MOM!" Jessica said. Jessica saw her mom in bed with her boss and they were having sex, "Jessica, what are you doing here?" Sita asked. "Brianna told me her and Regina saw some guy come into your apartment. I didn't know it was boss till I recognized his car." Jessica said. "Jessica, I am so sorry. I didn't know she was your mom." Kyle said.

* * *

"Oh my god." Jessica said and walked out. Everyone looked up as Jessica and Roman walked in, "What happened?" Dean asked. "She walked in on her mom and her boss in bed together." Roman said. "Oh my god." Candace said. "They were having sex and I saw my boss naked." Jessica said. Roman put his arm around her, "I'm sorry baby." He said. "I think its time we go and give her some time." Angel said. "Yeah you're probably right." Dean said. "Thanks for coming guys." Jessica said. "Yeah. Thanks for the pizza, it was good." Regina said. Roman shuts and locks the door and looks at her, "you okay?" He asked. "Yeah I'm alright just need a little bit of time." She said. "Well if you need anything I'll be at home." He said kissing on the cheek and grabbing his jacket. Jessica shuts the door as Maryse comes out of the bedroom

"I was beginning to think you were gonna live in there." Jessica said. "Sorry. I just couldn't stand them talking about Seth that way." Maryse said. "Why? You said that was only one time." She said. "It was supposed to be but we ended getting each others numbers." She said. "Well just be careful." She said. "Why?" She asked. "Well we don't know much about him." She said. "Yeah. I'll help you clean up." She said. "Sorry I was a party pooper." She said. "Its okay. I'm sure you everything about my mom?" She asked. "Yeah I did. She was really in bed with your boss?" She asked. "Yes she was." She said. "Oh my god." She said. "They were having sex and I saw my boss naked." She said. "Ooh that's a sight you probably won't forget anytime soon." She said. "I can't get the image out of my head." She said throwing cups and plates in a trash bag and making Maryse laugh. "But in all honesty Seth hasn't made me squirt." Maryse said. "Then why did you say he has?" Jessica asked. "I guess because I felt bad for him." She said. "Well I'm pretty sure they'll apologize to him." She said. "Maybe." She said

A couple hours later Jessica looks through the peephole when she hears someone knocking, she sees its Sita so she opens. "Hey mom." She said. "Are you mad at me?" She asked. "No. Just freaked out that I saw my boss naked." She said letting her in. "I'm sorry. I was gonna tell you I was seeing someone and then when I realized he was your boss I couldn't." She said. "Its fine mom. You're a women just like me, you have needs." She said. "Yeah." Sita looked over her. "Where are you going with that big trench coat on?" She asked. "I was gonna go over to Roman's for a bit." She said. "Ooh." She said. "Stop it." She said. "Well I'm just saying. I'll leave you to it, talk to you later." She said. Jessica closes the door and grabs her phone sending Roman a text, _"Can I come over?"-Jessica. "Yeah. Come on over baby."-Roman._ Jessica smirked grabbing her keys and purse then headed over to Roman's new house, she pulled into the driveway and walked up to the door and knocked. Roman opened the door a few seconds later and smiled, "hey baby girl." Roman said as she walked in. "Hey." She said. Roman shut the door and kissed her cheek, "so this is the new house. 3 months worth of renevations paid off. New carpet in the hallway, living room, bedrooms, and linoleum in the bathroom and the kitchen." He said. "It looks so nice." She said. "It does." He said. As he is looking over the kitchen Jessica walks into the living room and takes off her trench coat and lays it on the couch, she turns around and smirks watching him. "Roman?" She asked. Roman turns around and looks at her, "what are you doing?" He asked. "Well I was thinking we could break in the house." She said. Roman smirks and walks over to her pulling her into a kiss

Jessica moans kissing him back, she slides her hands under Roman's shirt pushing it up. Roman pulls away from the kiss and pulls his shirt off then kisses Jessica again lifting her up by her butt, Jessica automatically wraps her legs around Roman's waist and Roman carries her to the bedroom laying her on the bed. Jessica ran her nails down Roman's back as Roman kissed her neck, she reaches between them and begins unbuckling his jeans. He sits up on his knees as she pulls the zipper down, he pushes his jeans off and throws them in the floor grabbing Jessica's feet and taking her heels off. She pulls the straps of her one piece jumpsuit down and Roman pulls the rest of the way off, he opens her legs and rubs the tip of his cock along the slit making sure she feels his piercing before sliding into her with a moan. "Fuck." He whispered. Jessica let out a soft moan as he slid into her, "mmm fuck daddy." She said. Roman leans over her and begins thrusting into her and kisses her, "holy shit baby you feel so good." He said. "Entonces papi." She said. "You know I love that Spanish baby." He said moving faster. Jessica moaned digging her nails into his bicep as he moved, Roman grabbed her legs and maneuvered her into the missionary position causing him to go deeper inside her and her feeling his piercing even more. "Oh fuck!" She moaned. Roman began to move faster making the bed shake, he leaned down and kissed her rolling his hips into her. "Yes that's it daddy." She said.

* * *

An hour goes by and Jessica is now in reverse cowgirl position rocking back against Roman, the two had been going at it for a while now and a thin sheet a sweat covered both of their bodies. "Como ese papi?" She asked. "Mmm fuck yes baby. Keep working that ass baby." He said slapping her on the ass watching the cheek bounce and making Jessica moan. He grabbed her by the hips and began pounding her, she grabbed a handful of the sheets letting out a loud moan. Roman turned her head and kissed her, "face down baby. Daddy's gonna make that ass bounce." He said. Jessica arched her back popping her ass out more making Roman bite his lip, "damn baby." He said. She smirked rocking back against him, he began pounding her again making her ass bounce. "Just like that daddy. Así." She said. Roman held her hips down as he pounded, he slapped her on the ass a few times as he moved. "No matter how many time I pound you you're still so tight." He groaned. Jessica bit her lip clenching around him, "fuck. A little warning next time baby." He said. She clenched around him again practically squeezing him, "mmm shit baby." He said.

A few minutes later Roman has Jessica's face in his hands kissing her as she rides him, he runs his hands down her back grabbing a handful of her ass as he kisses her. She moans when thrusts up hitting her cervix, Jessica squeezes her eyes shut as she can feel his piercing inside her. Roman feels her clenching more and more, "you close baby?" He asked. "Si papi." She said. Roman flips them over and begins moving faster feeling his ending nearing, he reaches down and begins massaging her clit. "Cum for me baby." He said. Jessica grabbed a hold of his arm as she came around him, Roman stilled his thrusts and spilled into her. "Holy fuck." He said laying next to her. "That's a great way to break in a new house." He said. Jessica laughed laying her head on his chest, "what are you gonna do about Sabrina?" She asked. "I may just help her to try and find the father of the baby. I mean we aren't together anymore but the least I could do is help her." He said. "Yeah." She said. "What about you?" He asked. "I probably help her as well. I mean we haven't always seen eye to eye but the least I could is help her out, I've always liked helping people out." She said. "That's what you're good at it." He said. "I know." She said kissing him. "Come on lets get some sleep. I gotta get up so early in the morning." He said reaching up and turning the lamp off then pulling the covers over them

Dean walks into Ashley's room seeing her playing with her dolls, "okay girl time for bed. Put your toys up." He said. Ashley put her dolls in her toy bin then climbed the stairs up to her bed, Dean walked over to the bed and covered her up. "Goodnight daddy." She said. "Goodnight princess." He said kissing her on the head. He handed her, her teddy bear and turned off her lamp watching her fall asleep. He walked out leaving the door cracked open then checked on Jon who was sound asleep sucking on his thumb, he shut the door then walked into his and Angel's room. "Kids are asleep." He said taking his watch off. "Good then that means we can have some fun." Angel said. Dean smirked and jumped on bed making Angel laugh, Dean grabs her and kisses her before making love to her till the early hours of the morning.

* * *

**There you have it. Finally updated Two Worlds Collide **

**Written By: Jessica Dawn Newcomb **

**R&R :) Enjoy**


	14. Season One Episode Fourteen

**Two Worlds Collide: Season One Episode Fourteen:**

**Synopsis:**** The local Limited LSD convenience store is robbed and shot up. Jessica treats patients at the hospital while trying to help Sabrina find the father of her baby **

**Cast:**

**Roman Reigns-Senior Police Detective **

**Jessica Martinez-Registered Nurse and Pediatrician **

**Dean Ambrose-Senior Police Detective **

**Brianna Reigns-Senior Police Detective **

**Seth Rollins-Senior Police Detective **

**Maryse Ouellet-Jessica's best friend**

* * *

Brianna pulls up to the crime scene and gets out of the car, she walks up to Roman who's talking to Dean. "What do we got?" She asked. "Witnesses say two guys walked into the store and the next they knew they heard gunshots." Roman said. "Any security footage?" She asked. "Nah. They took the footage." He said. "Yeah." She said. "Uh we have a detective helping us out." Dean asked. "Who?" She asked. "Go see for yourself." He said. Brianna walked into the store and stopped in her tracks. The woman she saw was her ex girlfriend, she looked over at Dean and Roman who put their hands up. Sasha was talking to an officer when she saw Brianna come in. Brianna took a deep breath and walked over, "well look who it is." Sasha said. "Sasha." She said. "What did you find?" She asked. "Nice to see you too Brianna." She said. "I don't have time for games." She said. "Ouch that hurt." She said.

Brianna gives her a look, "okay, okay. You'll be surprised these guys didn't leave any prints, just a bunch of bullets and blood and their guns." She said. Brianna looked around, "most of these people had to be here at the wrong time unless this was planned." She said. "That's what I'm thinking." She said. Brianna walked over and kneeled down beside a victim, she put on a pair of gloves and reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet. She opens the wallet and looks at his ID, "this victim's name is Oscar Martin. He just turned 18." She said. As Brianna was looking through his wallet Sasha walked up and kneeled beside and kissed her neck. "What the heck are you doing?" She asked. "What?" She asked. "You know I have a girlfriend." She said. "Yeah yeah yeah. If that bitch is actually your girlfriend then why are you still sleeping with me?" She asked.

Brianna couldn't answer that, "that's what I thought." Sasha said. She smirked and walked out of the store, Brianna sighed, "Shit." She said. Back at the station, "there is a survivor. She's in surgery at Los Santos Medical Center." Seth said handing Roman a file. "Her name is Teresa Parker." He said. Roman nodded, opening the file, "hey, do we think this a gang hit?" Dean asked. "I don't think so. There was no tag from a gang aside from the tags on the outside of the building." Roman said. Dean nodded, "whoever did must have had some powerful weapons." He said. "I couldn't find any connection with the victims." Seth said. "Yeah. We have to talk to the victims' families." Roman said. "The part of the job I hate." Dean said. "Me too." Roman said.

Diamond looked up from her computer as Brianna walked in. "Wow someone looks stressed." She said. "Well if you had to work a case with your ex you'd be stressed too." She said. "Sasha?" She asked. "Yes." She said. "Sorry girl. Oh uh Regina called, said she was gonna be late getting off tonight." She said. "Great. Thanks." She said. Brianna then headed upstairs, over at the hospital Jessica was making her rounds when Candace called her name. "What's up?" She asked. "I got a patient that doesn't speak English." She said. "What language do they speak?" She asked. "Spanish." She said. Jessica nodded, "let me just send this to the lab and I'll be right there." She said. "Yeah sure thing." She said. Jessica sends some blood work to the lab then heads to Candace. "He's 5 years old." She said. Jessica nodded walking into the room, "Hola. Puedes decirme tu nombre amigo?" Jessica asked. Translation: Hola. Can you tell me your name buddy?. "Gabriel Hernandez." He said, in a hispanic accent. "Cuantos años tienes?" She asked. Translation: how old are you?. He holds up 5 fingers, "Puedes decirme qué te pasa hoy? Mi compañera de trabajo aquí quiere ayudarte pero necesita información." She said.

Translation: can you tell me what's wrong with you? My coworker here wants to help you but she needs some information. He shrugs, Jessica looks at Candace. "He was found in the waiting room." She said. "Found in the waiting room?" She asked. "Yeah. No parents or nothing around." She said. Jessica nods, "Hola Gabriel, ¿dónde están tu madre y tu padre?" She asked. Translation: hey Gabriel, where's your mother and father?. Gabriel shrugs again, "no le se." He said. She looks at Candace, "contact child services." She said. "Kyle and Lynn already did. The social worker should be here soon. You can take his vitals if you want." She said. "Yeah he might be a little more comfortable with me." She said. Candace nods, "yeah." She said. "De acuerdo Gabriel Voy a tomar tus signos vitales, ¿de acuerdo?" She said. Gabriels nods, Translation: okay Gabriel. I'm just gonna take your vitals okay?. Jessica takes his vitals, "okay his vitals are normal. I don't really see anything wrong with him." She said. "Other than he's just scared." She said. Candace nods, "who leaves a 5 year old in a hospital alone?" She asked. "I have no idea." She said. Candace sighed, "hopefully the social worker can find out." She said. "Gabriel, tengo que ir a tomar un descanso para almorzar, pero Candace te cuidará. No te preocupes es una muy buena enfermera." She said. Translation: Gabriel, I have to go take a break for lunch, but Candace will take care of you. Don't worry, she's a very good nurse. "Bueno." He said. Translation: okay.

Jessica clocks out and heads to the cafeteria. She orders a coffee and a chicken sandwich, as she's waiting on her order she sees Sabrina sitting at a table staring out the window. She looks at the server who hands her order. "Thanks." She walks over to the cashier and pays. She walks over to Sabrina, "Sabrina?" She asked. Sabrina looked at her, "hey." She said. "Hey is everything okay?" She asked. "Yeah." She said. Jessica sits down, "do you have any idea who the father is?" She asked. "No. I've slept with so many guys that I don't know who the father is." She said. "I'm sorry. I can't imagine what you're going through." She said. "Thanks. Look I know we've had our differences in the past but I really thank you for helping me." She said. "Oh it's no problem." She said. Regina nods, back at the station Roman walked into the conference room. "Seth, were you able to find a connection between any victims?" He asked.

"The only connection I found was a doctor between two victims and they both lived in Rockford Hills. Lisa Stransfield and Mark Smith. A doctor Tai Nguyen, Mark's daughter, lives in Davis and he stopped at the gas station to get gas. What Lisa was doing there I don't know." Seth said. "I just got off the phone with Los Santos Medical Center. Teresa's out of surgery but we can't talk to her just yet since she's still out but they would call us when she's out of surgery." Dean said. "Okay. Seth, Dean go talk to Lisa and Mark's doctor. Brianna go see if we're stocked up on ammo." Roman said

"Why?" Brianna asked. "I'm hoping we don't but I wanna make sure we got plenty of ammo in case we get into a shootout with these guys." He said. "Sure." She said. Brianna gets up and heads to the ammo room. Dean and Seth head to the doctor's office of Tai Nguyen, they walk up to the receptionist desk. "Can I help you?" She asked. "We need to see Dr. Nguyen." Seth said. "Do you have an appointment?" She asked. Dean showed his badge, "just a minute." She grabbed the phone. "Dr. Nguyen, there are two police detectives here that need to talk to you." She said. "Okay." She hung up. "He'll be right with you." She said. Dr. Nguyen comes into the waiting room a few minutes later. "Dr. Nguyen." Seth said. "Yes." He said. "I'm detective Rollins, my partner detective Ambrose. We need to ask you a few questions." Seth said. "Of course. Follow me to my office." He said. They walk into the office, "so what's going on?" He asked.

* * *

"You were Lisa Stransfield and Mark Smith's doctor correct?" Dean asked. "Yeah. Is this about the gas station shooting?" He asked. "Yeah. The connection we found between them was you were their doctor." He said. Dr. Nguyen nodded, "well I diagnosed Mark with lung cancer last month. He came in here a few months ago with a lingering cough that he couldn't get rid of. He had tried everything he could think of and it wouldn't go away." He said. "What stage was he in?" Seth asked. "We think we caught it early. Lisa was healthy as a horse, she hadn't come in for a check up in about a year but she was healthy." He said.

"Did Lisa have any children?" Dean asked. "No. She was never married either. Dr. Nguyen, Ms. Tyler is here." A nurse said. "Be there in a second. I didn't really know much about Lisa because she had only been my patient for 6 months but here is Mark's patient file and Lisa's." He said. "Thank you." Seth said. "Excuse me." He said and walked out. Dean looked at Seth, "that went well." Seth said. Dean nodded, "let's get back to the precinct." He said. Brianna was checking the ammo in the ammo room when she heard the door open. She walked around some shelves and saw Sasha had come in. "What are you doing in here?" She asked. "Seeing if you need help." She said. "I'm fine. I got it." She said. Sasha walked over to her, Brianna laid the clipboard down and looked at her. Brianna grabs her and presses her against the wall, Sasha looks at her then pulls her into a kiss

"Still with that bitch girlfriend of yours." Sasha said. "Shut-up." She said and kissed her. Brianna popped the button on her jeans and slipped her hand into her pants. Sasha put her head back against the wall as Brianna kissed her neck. Brianna then took her free hand and wrapped it around Sasha's neck and pulled her into a hard kiss. The screen then went white and cut to Roman sitting in his office and looked up when Seth and Dean walked in. "The doctor said that Mark was diagnosed with lung cancer last month after coming in a few months ago with a lingering cough. Lisa he didn't know much about since she had only been his patient for 6 months." Dean said. "I didn't get much from the families. They were too upset." Roman said. Roman looked over when someone knocked on the door. "Yeah Keith?" He asked. "The ballistics came back on the guns. They were bought at the Ammu-Nation on Adam's Apple Blvd." Keith said. "Thanks Keith. Me and Brianna will head over there." He said

Roman walked out of his office as Brianna came through the door. "We're going to Ammu-Nation Adam's Apple Blvd." He said. "Okay." She said. Brianna grabbed her jacket and followed him out of the door. Jessica was taking a patient's vitals when Candace peaked her head in. "Hey Jessica, the social worker needs to talk to you." She said. "Okay I'll be there in a sec." She said. Candace walked away, "okay Mr. Johnson everything looks good. Let me know if everything changes." She said. "Will do." He said. Jessica walks out into the hall, "what's going on?" She asked. "This is the social worker Sean." Candace said. "Hello." Jessica said. Sean nods, "so who found the little boy?" He asked. "Uh I did." Candace said. "How long had he been there when you found him?" He asked. "I have no idea. I went into the waiting room and that was when I saw him. I brought him into the room there and checked him out. He doesn't speak english so I had Jessica talk to him." She said.

Sean nods writing down some stuff, "and you said there weren't any parents or anybody around?" He asked. "No." She said. "I asked him where his parents were and he said he didn't know. I don't think he knows how he got here." Jessica said. "What's gonna happen to him?" Candace asked. "Well if we can't find any next of kin in the next 24 hours he'll be put into foster care until then just try to keep him calm." He said. "Yes sir." Candace said.

* * *

Roman and Brianna walk into Ammu-Nation, they walk up to the counter. "Can I help you?" The cashier asked. "Yeah, we need to know who bought these guns." Roman said placing the evidence bags on the counter. The cashier looked at them, "oh yes. Two guys came in here last Wednesday and bought them." He said. "Were they young, black, white?" Brianna asked. "Young. One was black and the other was white." He said. "Did they look like they were in a gang?" Roman asked. "I don't think so. They came in here and said they wanted to buy two Combat MG's." He said. "You don't happen to have security cameras do you?" Brianna asked. "Actually we do." He said. He typed on the computer bringing up security footage from last Wednesday. He turned the screen towards them, "they added adjustments and everything. Even tested them out in the range. Here they are right here." He said. Two young guys walk into the store, as one of them looks around the other one looks up at the camera. "He looks like a kid." Brianna said. "Yeah." Roman said. "I think they were teenagers but I wasn't sure." He said. THe cashier prints out a picture of the man. "Thank you." Roman said.

A few hours later Jessica clocks out and gathers her stuff from her locker. Sabrina comes into the locker room, "hey did you find anyone?" She asked. "Yeah this guy. Zach Wilson, I think I was sleeping him around the time I got pregnant." She said. "Well let's go pay him a visit." She said. Jessica follows Sabrina out the locker room and waves bye to Candace as she walks out. Over at the precinct Brianna walked into Roman's office, "okay so the boy that looked at the camera is named Jason Myers. He's only 15 and has never been in trouble with the law. He lives at 1237 Prosperity Street, lives there with his mom." She said. "Let's go." Roman said.

They walk down the hallway to the apartment, Roman knocks on the door. A woman opens the door a few minutes later. "Can I help you?" She asked. "Ms. Myers, is your son home?" Roman asked. "Who's asking?" She asked. "Who's asking?" Roman opens his jacket and shows her his badge. "LSPD. Now I'm gonna ask again, ``Is your son home?" He asked. "He's in his room. Just a minute. Jason. Jason, there's someone here to see you." She said. "That's weird he was just in there." She said. She tries turning the knob then realizes Jason always keeps the door locked. "He always keeps the door locked." She said. "Don't worry we have a better way of getting in there." Dean said. Roman kicks the door in, "I got him jumping from the window." Brianna said. Brianna puts handcuffs on Jason as they come around the corner. "I didn't do anything." Jason said. "That's what they all say." Roman said.

Brianna walked into the interrogation room, "what's he saying?" She asked. "Saying he didn't do it." Sasha said. "I swear to you guys I didn't shoot anyone." Jason said. "Then why were you caught on a security camera at the Ammu-Nation on Adam's Apple Blvd buying two Combat MG's?" Dean asked. He slid the photo from the security camera over to him. "This is you isn't it?" He asked. "Yeah." Jason said. Roman put evidence bags on the table, "you bought these two guns." Roman said. "Now who is the guy who walked into the store with?" He asked. "I don't know his name." He said. "He made me steal my mom's credit card and buy the guns because he's an ex con and he couldn't buy it." He said

"Did he tell you when he was released from prison?" He asked. "No. He said he wanted them for protection. I had no idea he was gonna use them to rob a gas station." He said. "How do you know it was a gas station? We haven't told you anything." Roman said. "It's all over the news." He said. "He told me to buy the guns but I didn't know he was gonna do with them. Then this morning he called me and told me to meet him at the gas station on Grove Street. We walked in and started arguing with the cashier. He got upset the cashier was taking too long to put the money in the bag and he shot him then when people started screaming he started shooting everyone. I threw my gun down and ran out. I didn't shoot anyone, I swear." He said. "We need this guy's name." Dean said. "I don't know. He never told me!" Jason said. Roman pulls up a chair and sits down, "Well Jason if you don't tell us then you're gonna go to jail for armed robbery. You're gonna take the mess for this guy's mess." Roman said. "I don't want to go to jail." He said.

"This tell us this guy's name." He said. Jason sighed, "his name is Josh Tyler. I met him two weeks ago. I don't know much about him." Jason said. "Where does he work?" Dean asked. "The tattoo parlor on Vinewood Blvd." He said. "What's he look like?" He asked. "He had a red mohawk, he's always wearing leather." He said. Roman looked at Dean, "let's go." He said

At the tattoo parlor Brianna pulls up just as Josh is coming out of the parlor. "There he is." Seth said. Josh lit up a cigarette and looked around, "here we go." Roman said. Josh has his back towards them and doesn't see them walk up behind him. "Josh Tyler. LSPD, I need you to put your hands up." Roman said. Josh goes to run but Dean catches him, "not so fast man." He said. Dean arrests him and sends him off with another officer, "another case closed." He said. "Thank god." Brianna said. They walk by to the car and head back to the station

Jessica looked up as Sabrina got into the car, "he's not there." She said. Jessica nods, "well just take me home." She said. "Yeah." Sabrina said. An hour later Jessica hears someone knocking on the door. She looks through the peep hole and sees that it's Roman. She opens the door, "hey." She said. Roman smiled, "hey." He pulled her into a kiss and the door shut. Brianna walked up to a door and knocked. Sasha opened the door a few minutes later, "well hello there." She said. Brianna walked up to her and kissed her, Sasha shut the door and kissed back. She then leads Brianna to her bedroom

* * *

**Here you go guys. Sorry for a long wait my life has been pretty busy this year but I hope you all are doing good. I hope you guys are staying home and doing what you're supposed to do to avoid catching the Coronavirus **

**Written by: Jessica Dawn Newcomb **

**R&R Enjoy :)**


End file.
